Wings for a Change
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: 14 years of pain and torture, is the only life Six knows. But when he is given the wings of a bird and the fangs of a wolf, his life changes forever. One day he escapes and meets the family he never knew he had. After being trained by heroes in the Underworld, he goes to Camp Jupiter. But, as time goes on, will his secret change his life for better or for worse? Many twists ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey What's up everyone?! This is my new story that I will be working on. In this story there will be some Maximum Ride content until about Chapter 3. Then Teen Wolf content won't jump in until the end of Chapter 6. But be prepared, because I'm cooking up another twist to send your mind into whiplash.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV**

As far as I could remember, I have only known the life of an animal in a cage. That's all that my life has been so far. 14 years of constant pain and suffering at the hands of people in lab coats. I don't even known my own name, I just have a name that I was given, Six. I have black eyes, pale skin, and a sarcastic attitude.

I've just been transferred to another part of the 'School' as I've heard others call it. I keep hearing phrases like "it's almost time, for this one to become part of something bigger" or "what are going to inject into him, wolf or bird". That just makes me shiver.

 _Is this the real reason why I've gone through so much? So ridiculous._

I open my eyes to see three doctors standing in front of me. One of them speaks up first "so, subject, what hybrid do you want to become, a wolf-man or a bird-kid?"

Honestly I wasn't expecting this to happen. I thought that they were going to choose one without asking me.

"Why, are you asking me? You put me through so much, pain and misery. Why are you even doing this to me? For almost 15 years, I've known nothing except despair and pain. Why is all of this necessary?" Was my answer.

"Because, enhanced humans are what the world needs, the world needs others who can survive through anything thrown at them." Another doctor answered me. "Plus, since I like you, I think that we will give you the DNA of both wolf and bird. How do you like that?"

I didn't respond as I was so overwhelmed, I didn't even comprehend the two needles injected into my arms. I felt sleep overcome me.

* * *

 _Hey kid are you awake?_ I hear in my head, I give a groan of pain as a response. While I'm confused, I mean how did I hear someone else in my head?

 _Because there are some of us enhanced kids that have that ability. How long have you been here?_ The other voice responded.

I turned to face outside of my cage to see six other cages facing mine, each about the same size as mine, all of them, empty. I quickly fall back into nothingness.

* * *

 **Max POV**

And finally (finally!) we were at our room. Locked safely back in our crates, where no cinderblock strong kids could get us. Where no no-bodied arms could get us. Where no super-smart toddlers could bore us to death with the details of . . . whatever that was written on the board. I sighed and sank to the ground, pulling Angel against me. Gazzy gazed out the bars of the crate.

"Um, guys . . . ?"

I flicked my eyes towards him and we all looked to where he was pointing. There was a new crate in the room.

There was a person in it.

The person's back was towards us and they were lying on their side. I felt a pang of familiarity, which was dumb because I knew I'd never seen this kid before (right?). The only kids I'd ever seen were my flock and the experiments in the Safe Place. And they were all still back there except the spiders and cheetahs. And I knew for a fact that they were on the other side of the School. No way had the white-coats moved one from there to here in the time it took to move my flock.

All I could see of the kid was black hair, partly hidden so it was hard to tell if it was a guy or a girl. Pretty sure it was a guy though, just by their frame.

"Hey." I said. No answer. "Hey, you."

Still nothing. I stole a glance at Fang. He shrugged. _He's a whole lot of help, isn't he?_

"Kid, you awake?" I got a little irritated when there was still no answer. I opened my mouth again but Fang cut me off.

"If he doesn't answer I don't think he's awake."

I shut my mouth, heat rising to my cheeks. Fang was smirking at me and I wanted to tell him, 'Don't look at me like that! Everyone's entitled to be stupid sometimes!' But I kept my mouth shut. No need to start something.

"Is he dead?" Angel wondered. I stared at the sleeping guy's shape. His sides were lightly rising and falling, indicating life. But, I noticed, it was an incredibly weak rise.

"No, I don't think so. He's breathing, see?"

"Oh, yeah. He is breathing."

We were all silent, watching the boy's slow, labored breaths. I wondered how he got here, where he came from, was he one of us (which I doubted. No wings), was he going to make it, how did he –

"Oh, god!" Nudge. Of course, who else?

"What?" I asked her. "What is it?"

"I broke a nail!" _Seriously? That was it?_

"Oh, boo-hoo for you." Gazzy rolled his eyes. Yup, that pretty much summed up my thoughts. And everyone else's according to their facial expressions.

My attention found the sleeping (?) kid again. "Hey, you awake yet?"

 _Still nothing. Good thing? Yeah, I guess. No questions that way. No terrified, hyperventilation. No way for him to hurt himself._

"Well, he's clearly asleep. I suggest we do the same. Uh, sleep that is." I added, just in case they didn't realize I was indicating sleep. Angel curled herself up next to me, gripping Gazzy's hand. Iggy stared out at the kid one last time before tucking himself into a corner and shutting his eyes. The others closed their eyes too and soon all breathing slowed and became deep.

I still gazed out at the still figure in the cage across from us, trying to figure out that feeling that I'd seen him before.

And that was what I fell asleep to.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Wake up, boy!"

I jolted awake and instantly regretted my sudden movements. I groaned and fell back gasping. I noticed the person next to me smirk. I glared at him trying to remember what the heck happened . . . .

 _Wait. I was awake. That meant I was still alive! They hadn't killed me . . . yet._

"Don't worry, sonny." Doctor #1. Great _. Well, this day just keep's getting better and better!_ She continued, "The process went flawlessly. I just wanted to make sure you would wake!"

 _Yeah, that makes me feel better, thanks. At least I woke up, that had to count for something._

"But you won't heal correctly if you stay awake so there is no avoiding this."

 _Avoiding what?_

A prick touched my neck and I thought oh . . . that before I let the darkness sweep across my mind and I embraced it gratefully.

* * *

 **Max POV**

I jerked awake when the door of our cage opened. I blinked the rest of the sleep from my eyes and watched the white coat slam the door shut before leaving. Angel rubbed her eyes with her fists and the gesture was so childish it made me smile.

Turning, I found Fang watching me and nearly jumped out of my skin. _Seriously, bro, your eyes scare me sometimes. I swear he looks right into my soul_. I averted my eyes and scanned to make sure all six of my flock – wait, six?

There was an extra today. The kid from the cage across from us had decided to join us. Well, he probably hadn't decided. He lay on his side, facing the bars. Nudge scooted closer to him, excitement playing in her brown eyes. She reached out to touch the back of his neck, but she quickly retracted them when they touched.

"He's real!" She squealed.

"And you thought he wouldn't be?" Iggy squinted.

She didn't even look embarrassed. "Well, yeah."

I came up next to her and winced as I saw the scars that ran across the kid's neck. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. No wings. Then what was he doing here? I felt between his shoulders. Oh! Two small lumps. The whitecoats didn't graft in a pair of grown wings like they sometimes tried to do to Erasers. I then looked to his face.

I nodded. It was better this way. His human muscles could rearrange as needed if the wings developed from the body instead of forced in there.

The kid groaned and shifted to his stomach, his hand meeting the floor so he just sort of held himself there, breathing heavy. He put his other hand under him as well and pushed himself up.

His black hair fell into his eyes but I could tell they were shut tight.

My flock was watching with interest. The not-yet-a-bird kid stole a glance at us and I saw a flash of black before his head fell back down.

Nudge squealed again. "I knew it! Black hair and dark eyes! It's a new skill, Max."

"What are you talking about?" Iggy stared. I sighed.

"He'd have black hair and dark eyes, with dark wings, like Fangs, and he'd have a cool name and –'," Gazzy mimicked perfectly. "You remember that conversation, don't you?"

"What when Nudge went on about having a new bird kid? Yeah."

"Well, lucky for her, she got her wish." Excited eyes met mine.

"Really?!" Angel gasped and jumped up, running to the poor boy in front of me. The white-winged girl carelessly shoved her hands between his shoulder blades, causing him to cry out and flinch away. Angel leapt back.

"Angel!" I scolded. I pulled her away and made her sit. To the others I said, "Don't touch him."

"He's not defected, Max." Blue eyes peered into my own brown ones. "He's in pain and confused, that's it."

Still . . . . I motioned for the others not to move then made my way to the boy's side.

 _Light touch, Max,_ Angel pushed into my head. _Little hypocrite. Who was it that just freaked him out, huh? It sure wasn't me._

"Hey." I took another step forward. He sat back, narrowing his eyes at me. I thought he was going to blow me off, but then he whispered "Hey" back. I cocked my head at him.

"What are you doing here?" _Geez, Max, way to make him feel welcome. I really didn't mean for that to come out._ His eyebrows knit and he looked down. His shrug was a small one.

"What's your name?" Nudge bounded over, grinning. He opened his mouth, then faltered and shut it quickly. Trust issues, I could live with that. So I flipped through options and voiced one.

"You're Subject Six, correct?" He nodded. "Six it is then."

Nudge raised her eyebrows. "Cool name: check. I'm telling you it's a new skill!"

"It's not a new skill, Nudge!" Iggy protested. "It's merely a coincidence."

"Mmm-hmm." She giggled. Six's lips moved and I had to lean closer to understand. Poor kid didn't have a voice. He gave me a weird look when I did and I sat back.

"So, Six . . . ." I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. He looked up. I noticed the scars spiraling his arms. He coughed. "Yeah, this is awkward, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

The door swung open and a scowling man trudged in holding a tray. Breakfast I realized. I stole a glance at Six. The man shoved the tray through the door after he opened it, then shot for the door.

Six gave a big smile that showed off fangs that were developing. _Wait what?!_

"What?" Nudge asked. Six let out a laugh.

"Nothing, he just bolted like we had some kind of untreatable disease and he was going to catch it if he didn't move."

Iggy grinned mischievously and said slowly, "Maybe we do."

Nudge giggled and Gazzy copied Six, who had pushed himself away with a fake look of horror. I laughed at their antics and decided that, maybe, having Six here wasn't so bad. He definitely brightened things up.

Fang frowned. I rolled my eyes – _leave it to Fang to ruin things._

Angel crinkled her nose at our "breakfast" as I dished it out. Six sighed. "This again?"

I looked at him. "You've had it, then?" He nodded in disgust as he and Iggy took simultaneous bites, gagging.

"Uh-huh. Unfortunately."

"Just how long have you been here?" Fang wondered.

"About 14 years" _Whoa so he's been here as long as us. But why would the whitecoats wait so long before making him a hybrid._ I felt like puking as the first bite slipped through my mouth. But I shoved it all down. Full strength, always needed. Six ate his with almost no complaints. His dark hair fell in his brightly colored eyes as he laughed at something Angel had said.

 _Yeah, it wasn't bad having him here at all._

* * *

 **Percy POV**

About a month into getting to be with these guys, I picked up on some things.

Angel was a mind reader, which didn't surprise me much. I was relieved that the voice in my head was her and not part of my imagination.

Unfortunately, Iggy was blind.

Gazzy was the stinker of the group. Literally, he had the worst gas after any meal.

And that Fang totally needed an attitude change. _Honestly, the guy put a serious damper on the party._

Other than Fang, they were a great group. I thought Max was going to punch me at first the way she kept glaring at me but I guess she got over it.

"Ange, stay out of Six's mind." Max called from across the cage. I smirked. She always seemed to know –

"Six, wipe that smirk off your face."

– Everything. I scowled and heard her giggle. Fang turned away but I could still sense his glare. I wonder if Max knew he liked her. He seemed like a confident guy, why didn't he just tell her?

I made a point not to dwell on things to long so I switched the subject. Max was braiding Nudge's hair. I cocked my head. Max didn't seem like the type to do that sort of thing. Angel kept pulling at her arm. "Braid mine too, Max. Please?"

"Angel! I'll do yours when I'm done with Nudge's!" The six-year-old pouted and sat with a huff. I waved her over. She grinned and bounded to sit in front of me.

"Will you braid my hair, Six?" It felt odd answering to that name but I didn't have another so, oh well. I guess the number six was a part of me now.

"If you want me to." I answered her pleading face. Her blue eyes lit and she spun around, settling herself.

Iggy raised an eyebrow at me as I divided her hair into three sections. "Really, dude?"

I answered him with a grin and a shrug "it doesn't matter to me. I don't mind."

Max was watching me but as soon as she realized that I had caught her staring, she turned back to Nudge. When Angel's braid was done, Nudge examined my work.

"Not bad, Six." She nodded in approval and I don't know why but I felt accomplished. I gave a smile and sat back.

A voice interrupted my smile, "don't get cocky." Max scolded. I laughed as a response.

Fang just glared at me and Gazzy responded "Hey, what is wrong with your teeth? Some are longer than the others."

I looked at him confused before the answer popped into my head in which Angel gasped sharply. _I mean seriously, just stop looking into my mind all the time._

"Angel, what is it?" Max asked concerned.

Angel looked at me and I nodded. _Better to tell them now then have them find out later._

"When Six was injected with avian DNA, they also injected him with lycan DNA. So now he is a mix of man, wolf, and bird."

 **Dun Dun Duuunn!**

 _ **Updated: 01/05/2018**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

Right after Angel told everyone what I was injected with, it got really quiet for a couple of seconds. Then, we all looked over when the door opened back up. I hissed when I saw who it was.

The great and almighty Doctor Kasowski (aka Doctor #1) and her groupies.

"Hello, Dearest!" She was awfully cheery. The bird-kids looked at me in question but I shook my head, signaling that I would tell them later. Max pursed her lips but left it alone. I don't think she wanted to draw attention to herself. Smart move; I wouldn't either.

"Hello, Psycho!" I answered with false happiness. She didn't react but simply reached though the bars to grab my arm. I went to pull away and she tightened her grip. She was surprisingly strong.

A needle was produced next to her and she took it. Kasowski turned my un-tattooed arm over and stuck the needle into my bicep. Red liquid filled the syringe. Oh, she was drawing blood. I didn't realize needles could do that. _Maybe it was a special needle?_

"How are you faring?" She was seriously trying for conversation? I rolled my eyes mentally and decided to humor her.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Who wouldn't be? I mean, doctors poking at you left and right. Fights to the death. Surgeries that result in trips to the afterlife. What's not to like?"

"Good! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She didn't catch my sarcasm. I sighed. Kasowski ripped the syringe from my arm causing a pained "Hah!" from me. She examined the liquid then nodded in satisfaction, motioning for her assistants to move out.

Then they were gone.

Max was next to me in a second, pressing on my bleeding wound. "It'll go away soon." I muttered, more to myself that anyone else. "The blood I mean. Don't know about the cut."

Max let up and sure enough the bleeding was done. "Hmm, guess you were right."

"I'm always right, Max. So there's really no point in arguing with me." I smiled at her and she returned it with a laugh.

"What was that about?" Fang asked.

 _He doesn't completely trust you,_ Angel said to me. _He thinks you might be a spy or something. I've told him you weren't but he won't listen._

 _Must be the fangs._ I answered her. _Get it, fangs?!_ She responded with a giggle that made everyone look at me suspicious as I had a smirk on my face.

"How should I know? This is the first time they taken blood in year, so cool it." I replied to Fang, a little too coldly. Max looked between the two of us, seeming to figure what was happening but couldn't be sure.

"This. Isn't. Working!" Gazzy hissed from where he was sawing away at the bar.

"Just keep going." Nudge urged him. The little blonde threw the knife down.

"No. I . . . am done." He huffed and crossed his arms. I bit my lip, then smiled and moved closer to him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up. I cringed internally. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "I have a way out."

All heads turned to me, suddenly interested.

Gazzy's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "But I can't tell you just yet. I have to show you. The problem is, that once I do so. All of you will probably leave and be suspicious of me no matter what." Fang rolled his eyes, shaking his head. I glared at his back.

"What can you do, Six?" Iggy asked interested. I responded with "over the past couple of years, I've figured out how to teleport through shadows in dark rooms. With enough concentration I'm sure that I can transport all of us, However, we all need to be holding hands, for it to work."

Fang snorted. Resisting the urge to go over and punch him, I locked my hands together (so I couldn't punch him) and sat back. Max looked skeptical at my statement.

I nodded at her. "Trust me."

* * *

 **Max POV**

I wanted to. Oh, did I want to. But that sounded too good to be true. I mean, we'd been trying for years and years to break out of this place and suddenly this bird-wolf-kid shows up and bam! He has a way out. It sounded a little sketchy to me.

Six could just be a spy for all I knew. Someone sent here to learn all our secrets then report back to the whitecoats at the end of the week. Maybe they were offering him his freedom.

I hate to say it, but I'd spy and turn in someone I didn't know, if freedom was my price.

Six was watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he had the nerve to suppress a smile and turn away. My hand clenched and I imagined my fist hitting his jaw. Actually, that might not be a good thing to imagine because if he really was on our side and he really did have a way out of here, then I wanted him by me.

Angel nodded in agreement and I shoved her out of my mind. It wasn't good if I wasn't even realizing when she was invading my brain anymore.

"Are you insane?!" A loud whisper floated through the cage. Nudge was staring at Gazzy with wide eyes. My own eyes flicked from Nudge, to Gazzy, to the knife in Gazzy's hands. And then to Six, which was, indeed, where Gazzy was headed.

"What?" Iggy asked, confused. Six swiveled his head to look at Gazzy.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked the young boy calmly. Gazzy sputtered.

 _He wants to see Six's wings,_ Angel told me. I shook my head.

"Gaz, they aren't even developed yet. It's gonna take time." The blonde's face fell.

"What's taking time?" Six wondered, eyes full of questions. I looked away, feeling a little guilty that I wouldn't even tell him what was happening to him. I mean, it was his body after all.

"And besides," Fang spoke up, startling me. "You could have stabbed him."

Six seemed equally shocked but he got over it quickly and only mocked being startled. "What's this? Does Fang actually . . . care?!"

Fang gave a slight smile. "Hardly. Didn't want blood all over the cage. Uncomfortable to sleep when there's sticky liquid all over you."

"It's uncomfortable anyways." Six smirked. "It's freaking plastic."

The dark-eyed boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, hard on the back."

Six winced. "I still have a crick in my neck from last night."

"Cricks?" Fang rolled his eyes again. "That's nothing. You're gonna have to do better than that here, boy."

Black eyes met black. "Is that a challenge, tough guy?"

"You wish, newbie."

My eyes flicked from one boy to the other, watching it all play out. Fang seemed to have gotten over whatever his predicament with Six was and it appeared that, just maybe, he was trying to be friendly. _Or as friendly as Fang got._

"Hate to break up whatever's going on with you two," Angel interrupted giving the two black-haired boys a weird look. "But we have company."

"So we do." Six agreed and the door swung open. I wondered how he knew but quickly dismissed the thought as a white coat unlocked the cage door and grabbed Gazzy's arm. Gazzy tried to jerk away.

"Let me go, you fiend!" _Fiend, Gazzy?_

Predictably, the white coat ignored him and tossed him into the grasp of another. Erasers trailed behind the School employee's and kept a careful eye on us. One by one we were plucked out of the cage and deposited into the Erasers care.

Six gave the white coats a lot of struggle of their lives. He raised his hands and all of a sudden, he was engulfed in black fire **(Hell-fire, don't worry I will explain later on)** , roaring at them lab coats. His fangs lengthening to almost six inches, and his eyes turning pure black. If his wings were out, then he would have looked like a true angel from death.

One of the lab coats grabbed a fire extinguisher at Six, and turned it on. But, it did nothing to put out the fire. He waved his hand and the Erasers holding us exploded into flames.

"Dude." Gazzy said in pure awe.

Six got closer to us and with a look of concentration made the flames go away. And held out his hands as if to join hands. "Alright, I can transport all of us out of here now." No one moved until I spoke again. "Or if no one responds in 30 seconds, I will pass out from exhaustion."

* * *

 **Percy POV**

After a few seconds we all joined hands, "alright everyone take a deep breath and close your eyes. This will feel extremely weird." I said as I started to shadow travel out of the 'School'.

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were in this dark place I had seen in my dreams sometimes. Everyone looked at me in question. I held up my hands to show that this place was not my doing. We were broken out of our thoughts by a voice.

"MY SON!"

I turned around and saw him. My father. Lord Hades, king of the Underworld. God of the Dead.

And I gave him a hug.

* * *

 **Max POV**

When I heard that man say "son", I was so confused until I saw Six hug him. _Oh, now it makes sense._ I looked to see the others in a mix of confusion. Then I hear my name being called, so I turn around and see Six, with his father gesturing to all of us.

"This is the group I was telling you about in our conversations father. All of us are hybrids. They are human-avian hybrids. And I am a mix of wolf-bird-human hybrid. Thank you for your help father." Six was speaking before letting all of us introduce ourselves.

The man, regarded each of us with a look of interest. "Interesting, that all of you had formed a group together especially considering who your parents are."

That got my attention, "you know who our parents are? Please tell us, sir."

He turned to Six and spoke "as all of you can guess, Percy is my son. Unfortunately, while his mother was out she died was killed by another God, out of jealousy and Percy was taken from an orphanage.

He turned to me with a harsh glare "your father is Zeus, my youngest brother, who is an egotistical and paranoid maniac. He is also the one that killed Percy's mother. So for your sake, make one wrong move against my son and I will end you before you get a chance to blink."

He turned to Fang and laughed "you seem like you would be a child of mine, dark and brooding. Alas you are not. Your father is Hermes, the God of travelers, lies and messengers."

He then turned towards Iggy, "I'm sorry for your loss of sight, son of Apollo. However, as you may have found out already, your other senses will become more dominant and replace your sight. Or so your father says, he is after all, the God of Medicine."

He turned to the Gasman and Angel last "you two have the same godly parent, your godly parent is Aphrodite the goddess of love."

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I was shocked, I just found out that all of us have a godly parent. And I'm shocked to find out that Max's father killed my mother. All I could feel was rage coursing through my veins, as started to feel my wings and my fangs start to grow. I heard voices around me as I heard Angel's voice in my head telling me to calm down. I look up to her and feel my father's hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and start to calm down.

I then shadow traveled to another part of the Underworld leaving my group alone with my father to catch them up on everything they should know about. Being demi-gods and what not.

* * *

 **Hades POV**

I feel really bad for my son, he reminds me of my other son, Nico. They are almost the same person. But I faced the group of hybrids in front of me and talked about everything that they would need to know. I told them about the gods and demigods. I told them that my other son Nico who was only 13 had lost his sister in a quest to find Artemis in a quest. Now he is 14 and just got through the Labyrinth, with his demi-god friends. He is the child of the prophecy.

* * *

Once I finished telling them everything I said "I know that a lot has happened today. But you all will stay here for the next day. Tomorrow you have a decision to go to camp, you can go live in the mortal world as best as you can, or you can stay here and be taught how to fight like warriors of your heritage."

And with that I deposited each of them into a room next to each other. I then went to go find my son.

I appeared in the throne room and saw Persephone speaking with my sons Percy and Nico. She was trying to calm down Percy who was fully transformed looking like an angel from Tartarus. And Nico who had his sword and armor out.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted getting everyone to face me and calm down. "This isn't solving anything. Nico put your sword up, I won't have you harming Perseus. And Perseus please become your normal self. Now everyone sit down and I will explain everything."

They all took a seat and I told Nico and my wife about everything that Percy has been through and why he is enhanced.

Nico of course spoke first "how many other children do you have besides us father."

My response, "you two are the only ones that are still alive."

My wife responded "okay so, what is Perseus's decision? Will he go to camp or stay here and train until he is ready to go anywhere."

As soon as she finished talking, Perseus picked up his head and responded "I will stay here until I am going to stay here until I am trained to be a warrior. Then I will join my brother in his fight against grandfather."

Nico looked at him, shocked that he would help. I guess Nico thought he would go to camp first to make friends and what not.

I decided to make everyone aware of my plans. "Unfortunately, Perseus, you won't be joining your brother Nico. As you are a child of Pluto, he is a child of Hades. Both are my aspects, but you Percy are Roman and Nico is Greek. After being trained, you will go to Camp Jupiter to help with their efforts in the war. But don't worry, as both of you will be able to visit each other. Nico is aware of both camps, so he can help you get adjusted if needed. I am sorry to split you up like this but it is necessary."

Nico looked at me and started to move towards me before he was stopped by Percy's hand. Who he then brought into a hug, whispering to each other. Then, they separated and nodded to each other before looking to myself. They then made their own way to their quarters.

 **A/N: Alright so I know that a lot has happened in this chapter. Events that seem to be moving along way too fast. Alas, this story will only be about 20 ish chapters. I only have a limited time zone to finish the story before my life becomes way too complicated to post a story for a while. So because of that, that is why my chapters won't be over 3,000 words and they will unfortunately include many time skips. Hopefully I will be able to revise and redo this story after life gets less stressful. #college-life. This is veryspecialagentriley signing off.**

 _ **Updated: 01/05/2018**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Next day...**

 **Max POV**

So after a long talk with the flock we came up with the decision to leave and got into the mortal world. After suffering so much, we don't want to be caught up in the struggles of a demigod. Six, might stay and I don't blame him. He has a father and brother to catch up with. But still, I will miss the hybrid, he was a pain. But one, that I know all of us will miss, including Fang.

When the time came to give our decision to Lord Hades, we were alone with Hades and Six.

Six strode up to us and spoke first "I know of your decision. You don't want to be caught up into the struggles of a demigod. I will stay here with my family and train to become a warrior as part of my heritage. I wish each and every one of you, a better future than your past. I will miss you all and never forget our time together. Even you Fang." He said as he smiled at us.

Weird enough, Fang let out a small laugh and held out his hand to Six surprising all of us. They pulled each other into a hug whispering to each other. After hugging for a minute, they separated and Six gave each of us a hug, then say something in their ear before laughing and moving on to the next.

Then I was left, he didn't even bother with a handshake and pulled me into a hug and whispered "don't worry Max, you will be a good leader. I have faith, and I can't wait to be there at your wedding." I pulled away looked at him with complete shock before I started to blush. I turned away from everyone as I heard all of them chuckle at my discomfort. Once I had calmed down as faced him and punched his arm "take care of yourself Six."

He nodded, "of course."

Then in a flash all of us found ourselves in a clearing somewhere. We looked at each other before forming a group hug. We would be alright. We are the flock.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 **8 months later**

Percy raised his shield just in time to block the spear driven towards his chest. The blow glanced off the side of his shield causing his opponent to stumble a bit. Percy took advantage and stepped to his opponent's open right side as he flipped his grip on the spear and swung it through their legs. The blow swept the opponent's legs out from under them knocking them onto their back. Percy flipped the grip on his spear again and pointed it at their neck.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked.

The man chuckled, "I yield young one."

Percy pulled the spear away from his neck and offered the man his hand. The man took it with a smile on his face as Percy pulled him to his feet. The man looked down at Percy with a look of pride.

"It appears the student has surpassed the teacher at last." He said chuckling.

Percy shook his head, "My first win in almost nine months is hardly surpassing my mentor. I will admit it does feel nice to finally win. You put too much power into that last strike otherwise this battle would be still going."

"Ah but that is exactly the point Perseus; you were able to recognize and capitalize on my mistake before I could recover. You have become a warrior of both the body and the mind." The man said proudly.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't talk like that Achilles, you sound like Theseus. I prefer to only listen to his lectures when I have to."

Achilles shook his head, "Do not undervalue the knowledge you have gained under his tutelage. He has made you a better warrior just as much if not more than I have. The power to out think your opponent is just as powerful as the ability to beat them with your strength and skill."

Percy nodded, "I do appreciate everything he has taught me but does he have to make it sound so boring?"

Achilles laughed, "I don't know if he knows any other way. Perhaps that is why he caught the eye of Athena all those centuries ago."

Percy chuckled, "What is my next lesson?"

Achilles shook his head, "I have nothing left to teach you young one. You are nearly the perfect warrior; you wield every weapon with the precision of a master and your skills in battle are truly on par with my own. Now all that is left is to use what you have learned out in the real world."

Percy shook his head, "I highly doubt that I could ever be on par with you but thank you for the compliment. I will return to spar again soon my friend."

Achilles smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it Perseus."

Percy smiled as his body was engulfed by shadows from the banks of the River Styx and deposited at the gates of Hades' palace.

Just as Percy was about to walk in, Alecto appeared to his left. "Perseus, your father requests a word with you in the throne room." She rasped with a bit of a smile on her face.

Percy smiled at the fury and nodded as walked past the palace gates. He continued through the palace until he reached the throne room where Persephone and Hades sat in their thrones talking.

When they noticed Percy, Persephone left her throne and quickly wrapped the young demigod in a hug. "Come on Mom." Percy whined. Persephone chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her throne.

Percy turned his attention to Hades, "You called for me father?"

Hades nodded, "It is time. And as you know, do not show your supernatural abilities to anyone. You have already made me so proud, and I know you won't ever let me down. I love you son."

Right before I left, a voice appeared in my mind. _My champion, I will escort you through the gates. I owe it to you for your help in rescuing maidens and strengthening my hunt._

* * *

Percy made his way to the traffic near by the Caldecott Tunnel, and that's when he ran into two familiar looking monsters in what appears to be supermarket employee uniforms holding metal plates filled with snacks.

'The Gorgons' He thought sarcastically, Athena's encyclopedia helped a lot since it's written in Greek.

 _Great_

He stumbled forward, impaling the first Gorgon's chest with his sword, Alpha by surprise before turning to the second one. He thrust his right forward at the Gorgon as Hell-fire engulfed the monster's body. It's eyes widened at the flame before letting out an agonizing painful scream.

Another mile ahead, an entrance is being guarded by two teenagers behind a river.

Using the last ounce left of his strength, he marched forward.

In front of the entrance, stood a fat Asian boy with a bow and quiver strapped on his back and a tall girl with chocolate hair, golden eyes and brown skin, hands on her Spatha, both in light golden Roman style battle armor.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" The fat Asian boy questioned loudly.

Before Percy could even respond, a glowing light appeared next to him. When the glow died down, Lady Diana appeared next to him.

"Lady Diana" Said the two teens as they dropped to a deep bow.

She just smirked as she waved them off.

"Take me to your praetors," Said Diana firmly to the two demigods.

The two legionaries nodded their heads nervously as the girl led Percy and his patron inside New Rome, while the boy remained on border patrol.

"It would be an honor, my lady." Said the girl respectfully.

Percy then asked casually, "What's your name?"

"Hazel. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Percy grinned, "Guess that makes us siblings then." I will have to question her later as she is giving off a vibe that suggests that she was previously dead.

They passed through the barracks of the Praetorian Gates and made their way to the Principia.

Hazel led them inside where a girl with curly dark hair and black eyes and a boy with blonde hair and familiar electric blue eyes stood. Another boy with blonde hair blue eyes was ranting smugly, Percy could tell that he doesn't like this boy annoying, maybe another arrogant son of Jupiter like Heracles? But the boy's eyes are more like the ones children of Apollo and Mercury.

Hazel cleared her throat and the three teens turned to look at them.

"Lady Diana," Started the girl as she got up, "What can we do for you?"

Diana smiled to her, "I am here to deliver a new recruit to the legion, praetor Reyna."

The second blonde guy eyed Percy warily before opening his mouth, but a glare from my patron shut him up before he could even speak. This is not the first time Percy has ever seen her get angry, looks like this boy is definitely going to be trouble.

The praetor named Reyna spoke again carefully, "If I may ask, Lady Diana, why is it that you are delivering a new recruit yourself? As far as I know, you've never made a presence in New Rome before?"

Diana smiled warmly at Reyna again, before answering, "This is Perseus Jackson, my champion. He is a son of Pluto and has been training in the Underworld for the past two years, as well as helping rescue maidens and bringing them to my Hunt, that's why he is only brought here now. I trust my word would be sufficient as a recommendation letter for my son to enter the legion?"

Reyna nodded, "We could use every single soldier we can find right now."

Diana sent Reyna an appreciating smile before kissing Percy's forehead and vanished in a flash of silver light.

Reyna is now sizing up Percy more closely, much to his dismay as her face is a mix of emotions.

Before Percy could ask, the skinny blonde guy cleared his throat.

Percy narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blonde, "Is there anything you need?"

The blonde glared at Percy, but the son of Pluto didn't even flinch, "Yes, as the auger, all new recruits of the legion are to be checked with the Auguries by me, you can never be too careful these days, who knows what could be coming next?"

Percy clenched his fist but before he could give this idiot in front of him a good beating, the other blonde guy beat him into the next move.

"Are you questioning Lady Diana's word Octavian?" Warned the other blonde in annoyance.

Before the guy apparently called Octavian could respond, he cried out loudly in pain as his arm was wrapped in Hell-fire for a second before vanishing.

The praetors turned around in shock, only to find Percy his eyes flashed dangerously.

Percy then stepped towards Octavian terrifyingly slowly as the auger is now trembling in fear. Percy lifted Octavian tightly by the throat into air as he snapped angrily, "Disrespect my patron like that again and you will be fully covered in Hell-fire, legacy of Apollo, do I make myself clear."

Octavian nodded eagerly as Percy roughly tossed him half way across the room, causing the auger to scream painfully again.

The other blonde guy looked at Percy upside down as he made his way to the angry son of Pluto, "Come on, your test starts in thirty minutes, I'll give you a tour around the city."

Percy nodded grudgingly as he sent Octavian one last harsh glare before following the praetor out.

"That was a nice show you put back there," Spoke the blonde after a few moments of silence, "I've been dying to do that myself."

Percy gave the praetor a slight smile as he looked around New Rome again. Sure his mother told him many things about the city, but seeing it once with your own eyes makes it more shocking.

"Name's Jason by the way, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

 _Great another spawn of Zeus/Jupiter, hopefully he acts like Max did. I can't stand to be with an egotistical bitch._

"So… What is this test anyway? What will I be fighting?" Questioned Percy both in curiosity and a bit of excitement.

"You'll be fighting the centurions from all five cohorts, most of them are the best and most skilled fighters from their cohorts."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Most of them?"

"You'll only be fighting one centurion from the fifth cohort since the senior centurion has been recently promoted to a praetor, the successor is yet to be selected."

"Who?"

"Me."

"What happens if I defeat all the centurions?"

Jason eyes his cousin again, "Good luck with that, the only person who's done that before is Reyna, and it was a few years ago."

Percy nodded, smirking, "How did Octavian become a centurion anyway? Bribery?"

Jason bust into a fit of laughter, "Nah, he has influence in both the senate and the legion, and he'd do a lot better in a reality TV show than the legion."

After a very short tour around New Rome, Jason led Percy to the coliseum which is inside the city.

As they approached the city, Percy jumped back in surprise when a statue came to life.

"No weapons inside the Pompeian Line!" Said the statue sternly as it took a good look at Percy.

Percy just stared at the armless statue in awe as Jason took out a golden coin and dropped it into a bin next to the statue. "Terminus?"

"Of course! Unless you can name another person who's working his head off for the sake of Rome!"

"Umm…" Started Jason, but a glare from Terminus told him better.

"I'll need them for my test, so no." Percy declared.

"Your weapons will be handed back to you in the coliseum." Explained Jason as he put a hand on his Percy's shoulder to cool his cousin off.

Percy stared at Terminus for a few seconds before unarming himself.

It was a long wait actually, his namesake's Adamantine blade, his blade Alpha from his father, his semi-circle leg ornament that turns into a Celestial Bronze spear, his necklace that turns into a silver bow and quiver, and his belt which contained two hunting knives.

After he's done, he had to jab Jason in the ribs to get him out of his wonderland.

"What in the name of Jupiter was that for?" Jason asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Your jaw dropped and your eyeballs were popping out of your sockets."

"Where the Pluto did you get that many weapons?"

Percy shrugged, before saying casually, "Does it truly matter? And also, for your sake, don't use my father's name in a swear when I'm around."

Jason shot him a questioning look, but Percy just turned around and made his way over the Pompeian Line, soon followed by an awed son of Jupiter.

Jason brought Percy to Reyna who was waiting for the two demigods to arrive inside the coliseum, staring at Percy in disbelief.

Percy retrieved his weapons as rolled his shoulders and asked to be led to a bathroom. So he could stretch his wings.

Reyna wished Percy luck and made her way to her sear on the main stand.

"Legionaries! Today, Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto has been admitted into the legion and now seeks a cohort to accept him! He will be fighting with all the centurions starting from the fifth cohort to the first until he is defeated! First up, centurion Gwen, daughter of Ceres from fifth cohort!"

 ** _Updated: 01/08/2018_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Legionaries! Today, Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto has been admitted into the legion and now seeks a cohort to accept him! First up, centurion Gwen, daughter of Ceres from fifth cohort!"

Loud cheers came from the stand as an average height girl with black hair and brown eyes stepped into the middle of the coliseum. She eyed Percy incredulously before asking, "Where is your armor?"

Percy just grinned mischievously as he tapped on his belt. A flaming black glow engulfed Percy's body and when it died down, Percy was covered in light, black Greek style battle armor without a helmet.

Gwen unsheathed her golden Gladius and Percy smirked. He took his adamantine blade from the original Perseus. And got into a 'ready' position. Everyone that recognized the blade got quiet as they were shocked.

Reyna watched the two opponents cautiously before shouting, "Begin!"

Gwen wasted no time in raising her golden Gladius and charged at Percy, while the demigod just calmly brought up his blade to block the strike.

Percy jumped back as Gwen made a quick slice across Percy's chest, barely missing the son of Pluto's shirt. Percy then swung his in a swift motion aiming at Gwen's midsection, but only to be blocked by the daughter of Ceres' Gladius.

Gwen made her counterattack at Percy, twisting her body just enough to bruise against the bronze blade in the hands of the son of Pluto, before suddenly making a wild swing aiming directly at Percy's head.

Percy, much to his opponent's shock, simply twisted his wrist and deflected Gwen's blade with the flat of his own, batting the Gladius aside. Gwen held onto her Gladius firmly right after raising her shield to block a powerful strike made by Percy, shocking her left arm as she was forced to drop her shield and fight with her Gladius only.

Percy fainted a jab aiming at Gwen's chest, and the centurion quickly raised her blade to counter Percy's, only for her opponent to slide his legendary blade down against Gwen's, before twisting his wrist, and using everything he's got, yanking the Gladius out of Gwen's firm grasp.

The golden Gladius on the ground as a certain bronze sword was pointed on Gwen's neck, forcing her to stay still.

"Do you yield?" Asked Percy in his usual care-free tone, but what he and everyone else didn't expect was, the daughter of Ceres twisted her body again in a fluid motion, before taking out an Imperial Gold spear and held it tight in her hands, staring at Percy defiantly.

The son of Pluto raised an eyebrow, looking at his opponent with new found respect before sheathing his own sword.

Gwen looked at him, clearly confused, but Percy just grinned while pulling his semi-circle leg ornament off his right thigh, expanding it too into a long, Imperial Gold spear.

The two charged at each other simultaneously, sparks jumped into air as metals clashed. Percy and Gwen exchanged blows after blows, obviously Gwen is just as skilled with a spear as she is with a sword, while Percy has always favored a sword over a spear ever since he picked one up.

Percy blocked another one of Gwen's stabs, only to be stabbed on the left chest as Gwen quickly found an opening. The spear pierced into Percy's abdomen, but he continued moving as if he wasn't bothered with being speared.

Before Gwen could recover, Percy quickly brought down his spear, sweeping Gwen off her feet with the blunt of his spear, pushing the daughter of Ceres to the ground. Percy then jabbed Gwen on the stomach hard with the none-business-end of his spear, causing her to yelp as she was forced to release her hold on her spear.

Not giving Gwen another chance, Percy pointed his spear against Gwen's throat a lot harder this time, making the daughter of Ceres yield before she gets an hole on her throat. After Gwen got up, everyone saw Percy pull it out of his body before pulling out some Ambrosia and Nectar.

Loud cheers and applauses came from the stand of the coliseum, even Jason and Reyna were cheering once they got over their shock.

The spars after that went smooth as Percy defeated the centurions from the fourth and third cohorts with ease. "Now we have centurion Bobby, son of Mars from the second cohort!"

A tall, well-built boy with brown hair and red eyes came into Percy's sight, wearing a smug smile on his face. Percy could already tell that Bobby is just like his father.

"Well, you are lucky you've made it this far kid, but your test ends here." Said Bobby in a prideful tone as his smug smirk grew.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the son of Mars, "And why would that be?"

"Because you only defeated those weak centurions from those rubbish cohorts, especially the fifth!" Replied the other centurion from the forth, Mark, who is also a son of Mars, arrogantly.

"And I am the centurion from the second cohort, the best cohort and myself is the best swordsman in the legion!" Bobby finished, still smirking smugly.

Percy's body trembled in anger as his eyes caught fire, "Then why don't you two fight me altogether, show me power of the mighty centurions of the great second cohort!"

Mark just laughed, "Ha! This newbie here has a death wish! No thanks, I think my brother can handle you myself."

Percy smirked, "I thought so. So are just like your coward father." He taunted, causing Mark's face redden in rage.

Not even bothering for Reyna's signal to start, Mark jumped into the arena and charged at Percy with his spear out, soon followed by Bobby with a Gladius in his hands.

Percy grinned and met Mark's spear with Alpha, he delivered a hard kick at his ribs before bring his sword to his right to block Bobby's Gladius. Percy jumped back as Mark's spear was thrust at where he stood seconds ago.

Grabbing the spear firmly with his free hand, Percy pushed it hardly at Bobby's Gladius which was swung at his head, catching it in mid-air. He then slammed the hilt of Alpha onto the spear, smashing it clean in half and caught Mark's exposed nose with the blunt of the broken half of his spear, knocking him out cold.

Percy raised Alpha again, batting Bobby's Gladius away before flipping the broken half of the spear in his left hand. He then thrust his left arm forward, impaling Bobby's right shoulder with the lance of the spear he held, causing the son of Mars to cry out in pain as he was forced to drop his Gladius.

With a wave of his hand, Percy swept Bobby's legs from under with the blunt of his sword and smashed his foot onto Bobby's face, breaking his nose in the process as the son of Mars passed out.

The crowed silenced in shock, seeing that two of the best fighters in the legion have been defeated with ease in mere seconds by the son of Pluto single handedly with only one sword.

"Can someone please bring douchebag No.1 and douchebag No.2 here to the infirmary?"

Reyna cleared her throat loudly and instructed a few medics to take the two sons of Mars to the infirmary.

"The last centurion in coliseum today is centurion Piper Mclean daughter of Venus, centurion of first cohort!"

Right on the cue, a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and color changing eyes came into Percy's sight while observing the son of Vesta carefully.

"Drop your weapons and surrender." She commanded with so much confidence so that Percy had to use every single ounce of his strength to fight off the sudden urge to obey whatever she says.

"I hope you are more than just a charm speaker and a pretty face." Percy commented, surprising Piper since nobody, nobody has ever been able to resist her charm speak before.

Piper snorted before unsheathing her Imperial Gold dagger and charged at Percy. She made a quick but dead accurate stab at Percy's chest, only to be blocked by Percy's own throwing knives.

The son of Pluto and the daughter of Venus went back and forth as they exchanged blows after blows. Piper is a very brave yet intelligent and lethal fighter with the great skills she possessed over a dagger that rivals, if not surpasses Percy's.

Piper thrust another jab at Percy's right side, only to be blocked by Percy with the hilt of his dagger. Piper tried to bring up her dagger again, but Percy's strong hold kept her dagger arm down.

Percy suddenly raised his dagger and slashed it at an opening on Piper's left wildly, making a small cut on her forearm before the daughter of Venus scowled and met Percy's next strike with her own.

Piper stabbed her dagger at Percy wildly, the son of Pluto took his chance and sidestepped the overextended strike, grabbing her wrist with his free hand and knocked the weapon out of his opponent's hand with the hilt of his dagger before Piper could recover.

Surprising to Percy, Piper extended her leg while Percy went to disarm her, sweeping the son of Pluto off his feet before pulling out a Gladius that was strapped on her belt.

Percy jumped backed on his feet before Piper could attack again and unsheathed his own Gladius. Sparks danced wildly in air as metals clashed with immense forces. Percy locked blades with Piper, forcing the daughter of Venus backs step by step with his superior strength and unrivaled skills.

Piper purposely loosened her grasp on her Gladius as Percy suddenly forced the blade out of her hand with much energy. Taking her chance, Piper swept Percy's legs with her foot, only for Percy to jump up, out of her reach in anticipation.

Piper cursed internally when Percy pointed his Gladius against Piper's neck, after trying and failing charm speak one more time, Piper yielded grudgingly.

Loud cheers and applauses escaped from the legionaries' mouths and hands after they registered the fact that someone has managed to defeat Piper in one-on-one combat for the first time for a couple of years. Only Jason, and Reyna were able to do so before.

Reyna cleared her throat loudly to get the legionaries' attention. "Legionaries! Perseus Jackson has defeated every single opponent during his test, and now he will be choosing a cohort. I believe every cohort here will accept him, right?" Announced Reyna.

"Yes." The centurions, or at least the ones who were conscious nodded, although the senior centurions from the forth and the fifth cohorts, Frank and Gwen were saying it forcefully, since they are the supposed weakest cohorts in the legion.

Reyna turned her gaze to Percy expectantly as well as every remaining legionary from the first and the second cohorts.

Percy leaned over to Reyna's ears and muttered something to her. Reyna stared at Percy, clearly confused before muttering back the answer.

Percy grinned and announced loudly, "If they accept me, then I will choose the fifth cohort."

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Needless to say there was much complaining as well as disbelieving shouts of confusion.

Gwen stepped forward with a wide smile splitting her face, "I accept."

Loud sound of shield being smashed against the ground from the ranks of the fifth cohort signaling agreements from the cohort.

"It's decided then," Announced Reyna loudly who looked clearly surprised, "Perseus Jackson will be a new legionary of the fifth cohort. Return to your trainings everyone."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Gwen?" Percy asked surprisingly.

The daughter of Ceres nodded.

"But wouldn't people, I don't know, be upset that a newbie becomes a centurion after a week?" Percy questioned again.

Gwen turned to stare at her soon-to-be counterpart with her warm brown eyes seriously, "Percy, you are the best fighter I've met in my entire life. Nobody, nobody has been able to defeat Reyna, or Piper in an one-on-one combat minus themselves for as long as I can remember. I don't think if anybody is going to question you becoming the centurion of the fifth."

Percy nodded, while flashing Gwen a grateful smile.

"Besides, that was a good show you put up back there," Said Gwen with a chuckle, "I bet you are going to be a legend in New Rome for centuries, I've never had that much fun before in my life."

Percy chuckled as well, before turning serious again, "Thank you Gwen. My patron told me about Michael Varus and the legion's eagle standard back in the 80's, I promise you the days of fifth cohort being the legion's laughing stock will end soon."

Gwen's eyes widened a bit, before turning serious as well, "Good luck Percy, but I don't think if anyone can do that, not even you. Things only got a little bit better after Jason came a few years ago."

Percy just shook his head, "Nothing is impossible cousin, and it's only yet to be done."

Gwen nodded thoughtfully.

Percy's face quickly turned into a playful frown, "I don't understand." He said.

"What?" Asked Gwen, obviously confused.

Percy responded while looking down at his body, "Why do we have to wear our bed sheets to the senate meeting?"

Gwen just laughed, "its called toga, Percy. It's been a tradition ever since Rome was fist built."

"Maybe I should ask Lupa." Percy suggested.

Gwen laughed again, "Good luck with that Percy, Lady Lupa often threatens to eat legionaries who displease her."

Percy chuckled, "I think I'll be fine. After all, I'm just, as our cousin Apollo would say, too awesome to be eaten by a wolf."

Gwen laughed even harder, "I like you Percy, and I think we are going to get along just fine."

Percy grinned in response.

"Now come on," Gwen said while gesturing Percy to the doors of the senate in distance, "We've got a bunch of pain in the ass senators to deal with. Fortunately, or should I say unfortunately, For Jupiter's sake can't I just have one day, just one gods damn day free from Octavian's annoying rants?"

Percy chuckled again, "That shouldn't be much of a problem, right?"

"The senators sometimes can be extremely stubborn, especially those Lars, some of them were there when the Twelfth Legion was first formed. Don't worry though, I already spoke to Reyna, she will back you, so will Jason." Gwen replied reassuringly, while flashing Percy another warm smile like how his mother Vesta would always do.

Gwen put a hand on Percy's shoulder in comfort, "You shouldn't worry about it too much Percy. I can tell that Reyna respects you, same goes to most of the legionaries after defeating the best warriors in the legion."

Percy raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I can tell when I see a good leader and a warrior Percy, and you are both. Our two former praetors, David fell in battle during an assault on the Titan's base, and Samantha retired when the war was over. Jason was raised on shields by the legionaries after defeating the Titan Iapetus single handedly, and Reyna was rightfully elected by the senate. We've lost lots of good soldiers during that battle, and right now we need someone like you in the legion to back our new praetors more than ever. Reyna is going to need you in our fight against the remaining Titans."

Percy nodded calmly. _If only they knew how much of a monster I am under this mask._

Reyna then eyed Gwen and Percy meaningfully, who both gave Reyna a small nod before she spoke up, "As you already know, there is an opening for the junior centurion of the fifth cohort that needs to be filled after Jason Grace was promoted to the praetor a few weeks ago. Normally, we would fill such post with legionaries who have already served for years, but under the current circumstances, centurion Gwendolyn of the fifth cohort, praetor Jason and myself have all agreed that the new junior centurion of the fifth cohort will be Perseus Jackson, after the combat skills he displayed in his test earlier this week as well as Lady Proserpina's word."

The senate was filled with chaos as the senators shouted out their opinions on the matter. Both Jason and Reyna tried to quiet them down, but no success. Percy rolled his eyes and shouted "SILENCE!"

"Now," Reyna started as it finally got quiet, "As the praetor of the legion, I have the right to fill ranks of the legion with officers I deem suitable. With the recommendation of centurion Gwendolyn as well as the agreement of my colleague Jason, I have made a decision of the matter and it is final. Perseus, please come forward."

Grinning, Percy got off his seat and walked up next to Reyna and Jason. The daughter of Bellona turned to Octavian with an expectant look. The auger opened his mouth to argue, but a murderous glare from Jason shut him up for good.

"Hold out your arm." Octavian said bitterly while Percy just smirked at the auger.

Octavian raised his hands high, "We accept Perseus Jackson, Son of Pluto, Champion of Diana, and Mercury, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the Senate and People of Rome?"

"I do." Percy said firmly.

"Senatus Populusque Romanus!" The senate shouted loudly in unison.

Fire burnt on Percy's skin as his tattoo was being branded. Octavian stared at Percy's face, in search for any sign of pain, only to see the son of Pluto smirking smugly at him, much to the legacy of Apollo's terror. As he was immune to Hellfire which is more deadly than Greek fire.

The flame died as the new marks became clearly visible on Percy's arm: SPQR, The Senate and People of Rome, with an image of his father Pluto's Helmet of Darkness. In a line next to it were a series of much smaller images, Diana's moon, Mercury's Caduceus, with three stripes, two for serving in the Underworld, and one for first year of service for the Twelfth Legion.

 **A/N: There will be a time skip of a couple years after this chapter in which I will cover in said chapter. Life will get harder before it gets better for our hero, unfortunately.**

 _ **Updated: 01/08/2018**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **2 years later…**

 **Percy POV**

So it's been an eventful two years to say the least. I'll go ahead and give you a run-down of what has happened so far. I am the senior centurion for the Fifth Cohort, and returned some of its former glory. It is now a respected cohort compared to how it used to be.

During the battle to topple the throne of Saturn, I defeated Krios in a rage as my partner Gwen was slain. Unfortunately, in my rage, my black wings and wolf fangs came out during the battle. But luckily for me, only Reyna saw it, as she was the one who found me first and was able to help me calm down. She agreed to keep it a secret as she didn't want a close friend to be out casted from his home if there was something she could've done about it.

Now I know what some of you are thinking, and yes, I did fall for Gwen. She was my first friend here, as well as my best friend. I had a feeling that she was also falling for me as well. And she gave me one last wish: that I make sure peace comes to camp after the war and that I find someone else. So, of course, I was a complete wreck for a couple of weeks after her death. But my family and friends helped me move past her death.

About 4 months after the battle with Krios, Jason was taken by Juno to the other camp as well as a son of Apollo was brought here. An exchange of leaders as my father said. Nico came to camp and we helped the son of Apollo get used to life here before he was pulled into a quest to Alaska. He brought me and Hazel along with him.

The quest was a success, but when we got back from Alaska, Nico was trapped in Tartarus. And in one group, Jason, his new girl-friend Piper, Leo, Hazel, Will (son of Apollo) and myself left to go stop the Giants.

Unfortunately, Octavian whipped the legion into a frenzy of war after one of the crossbow bolts was fired accidentally. And led the legion towards Camp Half-blood.

We beat the Giants in Greece at the Acropolis, and were headed back to camp when we heard that Octavian set off a bomb killing seventeen hunters that were sleeping.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

When I saw the state of the hunters, I was angered to see he wounds across their bodies, several were barely able to move due to the bandaging over their burns. Only Thalia seemed uninjured but she was a victim of more internal problems, she felt as if she had failed. It was the same feeling I had after the battle at Othrys after losing Gwen.

But this was no one's fault; my friends had died saving others, giving their lives so we could live. The hunters had died because of a manipulation of both Gaia's and Octavian's. I had seen his manipulation back when I had first arrived in New Rome, his distrust of anyone else and ability to inflict suffering on those against him. Only a true monster would attempt to burn others to death in their sleep and knowing the Augur he was probably sitting in their camp claiming honor for it.

The Hunters and Artemis may have been unable to stop him, but I am not going to let him get away with his life.

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

I was shocked at the state of the hunters despite their attempts to hide wounds from me; I knew that it would be a long time before the hunt could move again. The wounds angered me for another reason as it meant they would be unable to get revenge on the Augur it was people like him that were the reason I avoided Rome both old and new. They were only out for themselves and the pursuit of power even the females there had been prone to manipulation and deceit and that was why my hunters were all Greek demigods where applicable even mortals were better than them.

Which left me with two alternatives:

Send the Greek campers: which would result in a slaughter on both sides.

Or send the group of seven who would be outnumbered heavily if they got caught in a fight. Not that I doubted them but they did not deserve to die after all they had done and the Romans would not react well to attacking there fellow legionaries.

"I cannot ask you to help me avenge my sisters loss, but up there is their killer who remains behind your fellow demigods of Rome. He is free to claim credit for their deaths while demanding the death of all Greeks like those among you. They are unwitting pawns of sadist who is manipulating the chaos Gaia created when she possessed those among you. All I am asking is if anyone will see justice done otherwise he will convince them one day to leave that hill and they will come here" I said to the assembled heroes most of whom looked uneasy at fighting there fellow demigods. Until one stood forward.

Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto, my genetically enhanced champion.

"Octavian is a manipulative coward who attacks his enemies from behind without honor while claiming it afterwards, he is deceitful and blackmails others in his pursuit of power. This I saw in only the few days I was in New Rome, I watched as he hated the attention I, Hazel and Will obtained for the quest and the victory in battle all the while preaching about how the Greeks were their enemies. I watched him turn the confusion of the attack into a lynch mob out for blood. And now he brutally kills the hunters who had never slighted him in their sleep. I will see justice done I swear on the Styx.' He said before running towards the hill as thunder boomed overhead we could only stand and watch as the son of Pluto ran forward to his death and I was saddened that I could do nothing to help as a hero ran towards certain death.

* * *

 ** _Percy POV_**

As I ran out of camp towards the hill, I knew what had to be done and I didn't care what it cost me after all what did I have to lose. This would stop my friends killing each other and getting hurt, Olympus was saved again, the hunters would be avenged and if I died I would reunited with Gwen and my family.

As I began the long ascent up the hill towards the fort I heard horns blowing in alarm and saw legionaries running out the gate forming formations. My mind went into overdrive looking for anything I could use to my advantage, but there was very little I was attacking an entrenched force who outnumbered me 200 to 1 and to make matters worse I didn't want to seriously hurt them apart from one. I was armed with my adamantine blade, Alpha, my bow, my hunting knives as well as my shield from Krios.

As I got 50 feet from the first lines of the assembled cohorts I halted and looked at them. Cohorts 1- 4 were looking at me with steely determination and looked ready to fight meanwhile the fifth seemed to be looking everywhere but at me, most held their weapons limply or had them sheathed. When I had joined them they had been the bottom of the barrel and I gave them their prestige back with the others and from the looks of things they did not want to get involved, I saw Dakota (the junior fifth cohort centurion after Gwen was killed) give a subtle shake of his head suggesting they were not getting involved too which I was thankful.

That just left 160 trained fighters out for my blood, I looked from cohort to cohort before noticing the figure above the gate with its blond hair clinging to his face.

"My fellow romans, Octavian has committed crimes against the gods and murdered Diana's Huntresses. I am sworn to see justice is done, hand the traitor over to me or I will be forced to take him by force." I demanded eyes still locked on the figure who froze when I addressed him.

One legionary from the first stepped forward and looked at me before saying to his fellows. "He calls our commander a traitor after he demands we let the Greeks into our city before they attempt to burn it, we who made him a centurion only for him to betray our trust alongside Jason Grace and the two from the fifth" earning several glances towards the mentioned cohort who remained unfazed. "We should kill him for his treachery before finding the other traitors and their Greek friends and crucify them all." He finished earning some clapping from the legion.

While they were still busy settling down, I rushed forward towards the gap between cohorts 3 and 4 straight towards the gate. As I got within 10 meters I saw spears beginning to fall around me as they threw the Pilum forcing me to duck behind my shield as several struck it's surface.

When the last spear fell I saw the cohorts lock shields closing the breach and forcing me to have to go through them. Their armor shining in the morning light as it reflected of the metal and the accumulated dew in the air and I realized I did have on advantage.

 _Time to show off my supernatural abilities. I will not be able to come back anyways, so I might as well show them what I can do._

I started to slowly walk towards legion, putting away my shield as well as taking out my adamantine blade as well as my blade, Alpha. I let Hellfire slowly come over my body as I felt my black wings tear through my shirt. I roared out as my fangs made their appearance known, my pupils turning red as I feel myself grow about a foot taller. I truly looked like an angel of death.

The legionaries were split into about two even groups, one group that fled at the sight of me and the other that stayed where they were.

Once I got in amongst their ranks it was simply a matter of using our conflicting styles to my advantage. Roman sword techniques were primarily thrusting repeatedly while mine were more a cutting motion allowing me to easily parry their attempts before disarming them or incapacitating them. The second cohort was in disarray by the time I had broken through the last rank. The others were still either on the ground stuck or trying to make their way towards me from the sides but I ignored them and ran towards the gates the figure on the battlement gone most likely inside. I placed my shield against my shoulder before hitting the solid planks. The force of my impact snapping the oaken beam on the far side that was securing it shut.

I looked around me hoping to see signs of the coward, to see a flash of blond entering a large tent likely the headquarters and I set out across the fort not before barring the gates again and shoving my spear across them making a lock. He would not escape and no help was coming.

I made my way over to the killer when I saw him praying to a statue of Apollo, hoping to be protected. I held out my hand and Hellfire engulfed the statue making Octavian face me in terror.

"So, augur I will let you in on a secret, you were right when you proclaimed that I was a devil. These changes that you can see were done to me by mortals before I came to the legion. I am part-wolf, part-bird and part human. And you will get to go to the Fields of Punishment knowing so." I snarled out.

An Iris Message appeared behind me containing the others including the Gods. It had showed up the second that I burned Apollo's statue that Octavian was praying to. Meaning that all of them that recognized my voice saw what I really was. Nico, Hazel and Reyna were holding back the other demigods. As well, Diana, Pluto and Mercury were holding back Mars and Jupiter.

"So you see here Octavian for your betrayal to the gods and for your massacre of seventeen defenseless hunters. You will burn in Hellfire until you appear in the Fields of Punishment." I growled out.

I faced the IM and saw everyone looking at me in a sea of awe, confusion and anger. I grabbed the legacy of Apollo by his throat and let Hellfire burn away his body. I had no expression on my face as I faced the IM before slashing through it before shadow traveling away.

* * *

Which brings us back to where we are right now. I was in the throne room on Olympus. Each of the gods went to their own throne, their demi-gods standing next to said throne. I was the only one in the middle, looking to each and every being there, trying to figure out what is going on.

Zeus finally spoke "demigod, whose spawn are you?"

I answered respectfully "I am a son of Pluto."

Zeus looked to Hades who nodded before turning back to me. "How is it that you can have wings of a bird and fangs of a wolf?"

I started to repeat the story of how I am what I am at the hands of mortals. During I could hear gasps of disbelief and disgust towards the actions done to me from almost every Olympian there.

Zeus nodded after I finished and called for a private meeting with the other Olympians there. The whole time during that, only Nico and Reyna would talk to me as the others saw me as someone who was untrustworthy.

Then we were all called forward to receive our rewards for our efforts in both wars.

Nico became a God of Ghosts and Honorable Deaths.

Leo became a God of Fire and Welding.

Reyna became a Goddess of Courage and Bravery.

Hazel became a Goddess of Wealth and Precious Metals.

Jason became a God of Winds and Heroes.

Will became a God of Healing and Archery.

Piper became a Goddess of Love and Charm speaking.

And then my name was called forward. "Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto!" I kneeled at Zeus's throne before facing my father.

"Does, anyone deny my son worthy of this title?!"

Silence was his answer.

"Perseus, you will not become a God. You will become a Guardian of the Supernatural. You will have the same power as a God, but will be exempt of the Ancient Laws that the rest of us face." Hades spoke before nodding to the other Olympians.

The last thing I felt besides pain, and power course through my body was darkness as I passed out from exhaustion.

 **A/N: The plot thickens...There will be another time skip of a couple of years. And Percy's adventures over those years will appear as flashbacks in the upcoming chapters.**

 _ **Updated: 01/08/2018**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **5 years later**

 **Percy POV**

It's been really hard to go anywhere here at Camp Half-blood without people yelling at me calling me a demon or monster. I mean I already didn't have much friends, but after the other six saw my wings and fangs, most of them have turned the camp against me. Even the ones that I have brought here to camp, have been turned against me. They don't care what has happened to me, they just hear that I have wings of a bird, and fangs of a wolf and give me the cold shoulder. The only ones that are my friends, are Piper (sometimes), Nico, Hazel, Reyna and Leo.

But then again, Nico and Hazel are needed a lot in the Underworld as dad's heirs. So it's only Leo and Reyna that are around 24/7 to be there with me during everything. I don't lash out at anyone, because I know that if I do, it will only get worse than it already is.

Today was extraordinarily hard as it's been 7 years since Gwen died in the Battle at Othrys. It's on days like these that I'm grateful that Piper is nice to me, as I had a hard enough time when it was only one year since she died. Today, Reyna and Leo were needed by the Olympians, which left me alone with all of Camp Half-blood.

Currently I was slicing up some automatons that Leo had built me for training. Facing one of those things was like facing two campers, and I was facing three of them. When all of a sudden they were turned off by someone else. I looked behind me and was met with a woman with swirling stars for eyes.

I quickly kneeled "Lady Chaos, it is an honor to meet the creator."

She strode up to me and pulled me up making me look at her "no formalities, Perseus, or should I say Six?"

I stared at her shocked at how she knew that name before remembering that she has seen everything as the creator.

She broke into a smile and continued speaking "as the Guardian of the Supernatural World. I have a mission for you, there is a spike of more supernatural events happening in Beacon Hills, California. Werewolf packs are about to start fighting each other and getting other mortals involved. I need you to get involved and making sure that mortals are safe from our world. You know your duty, I know that your mission in Texas was difficult to handle the aftershocks. But your duty comes first as it always does."

"Of course, Chaos. I will get started right away. Can I ask some questions though?"

"Yes, Six."

"Do you know if the flock I was with in the 'School' are alive?"

"They are and they miss you dearly."

"Thank the gods. Also, is there another reason why you are here?" I asked in a respectful tone.

"Yes there is, I have come to give you my blessing. With it you will receive a debit card with endless wealth, as well as a new sword made from Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, mortal steel, Chaotic Silver and Stygian Iron of course. The sword's name is Omega." She replied as she summoned said sword and handed it to me before placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Good luck my champion. And let the fates guide your soul." Chaos said before flashing out of the arena.

I felt myself fade into sleep after her blessing washed over me.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in the Apollo cabin on a cot to see Piper looking at me in worry, Jason looking indifferent and Chiron looking perplexed. When they noticed that I was awake, Jason immediately left, who pulled Piper along. Chiron strode forward and asked me what happened.

"I've been a mission from Lady Chaos herself to head to Beacon Hills, California." Was my response.

He nodded and said "I wish you luck Perseus. You have had a hard past and I fear it will only get harder. But remember that if you need guidance, do not hesitate to call me or you father. We will help if we can." And with that he left me to pack up my stuff and leave on my journey.

Chiron has always been a second father to me as long as he has known me. He understood my grief in losing a loved one, as he has lost his when the gods to the U.S. his wife (a mountain nymph) had to stay at her mountain in Greece. Despite his opinion on my enhancements that make me seem as a monster, he has been there helping me get through being an outcast with the other demigods here.

I called Leo, Reyna, Nico, Hazel and Piper into my room and explained that I have been given my first mission as Guardian of The Supernatural World. That I will be in California until my mission is finished.

Needless to say Reyna and Hazel were crying, Leo was almost there. Nico was tightly hugging me right now. And Piper looked uncomfortable. After I gave the others a hug and promised to call as soon as I got to California I faced her.

"Look Piper, I know that Jason doesn't trust me, nor do you for the most part. But I do wish that both of you realize that this was why I didn't tell anyone. Because this is what would have happened as soon as you all had found out. I was protecting everyone else and myself from this life as an outcast with my people. I just hope that one day you all will realize that and forgive me."

She pulled me into a hug and started to cry as she apologized for treating me the way she did. But when we separated, I nodded at her and vanished into shadows to start my journey.

* * *

 **Beacon Hills, California**

 **1 year after Scott is bitten. (Still a beta)**

I pulled out my debit card and made my way into a nearby clothing store and got a change of clothes. I got some black jeans and some green shirts, some short black ankle socks, and a new pair of running shoes. I still had all of my weapons in their enchanted forms. The new sword from Chaos was formed into a silver pen. The shield from Krios was a black watch.

As I was shopping I heard a duo of boys talking about lacrosse and the new season coming up. I turned to find them walking towards me, each holding a new stick.

"Hey man, you a new student here?" One of them asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll be a junior here. Just moved here about 3 hours ago." I responded. I actually was going into the high school as a junior here to find out if there is anyone involved before moving on to another school.

"You ever play lacrosse?" The other asked.

"Nope. Are you two on the team here?" I asked back.

They nodded and they pulled me to the lacrosse section and started to explain the game to me. I was interested, this way I can get rid of my anger to those who have done me wrong.

As I was talking to them, I figured out that Scott is a beta werewolf, and Stiles is a regular mortal. But Stiles seems aware that his friend is a were-wolf. _Interesting_.

After they helped me move into a one bedroom apartment, and help set everything else up. They took me to the high school and started to show me how to play. I didn't use my full strength as I didn't want to seem too off to my new friends right off the bat. I also learned a lot about them. Stiles lives with his dad after his mom died and his father is the Sheriff. Scott lives with his mom after his father left. But he is also dating a girl whose family is full of hunters. And they know about each other.

 _Oh yeah, this is where everything is happening. No doubt about it._

* * *

 **First Day of School**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I reached over and turned off my alarm and got dressed into some black jeans and a green shirt. I made myself some eggs before grabbing my school bag along with Alpha and my shield as you never know what can go wrong. Then made my way out to my motorcycle which is a black 2017 Honda CBR500R.

I made my way towards school where my bike drew a bit of attention. As I got off, a Porsche drove up right next to me where a kid jumped out and purposely bumped into me and yelled out "dude, watch the Porsche."

I strode up to him and got into his face before smirking as I let my red pupils flash out and show him and then turned around as he freaked out. Scott and Stiles were there at the top of the school waiting for me.

Stiles spoke first "dude, sweet bike." I smiled back and responded "after practice, if you want I can take you home if you want."

Scott looked confused though as he faced me "what did you say to Jackson?"

"I said that if he didn't move right now then I would throw him across the parking lot, and then I left." I lied as I knew that he was trying to see if I had said anything.

"Anyways, I need to go get my schedule and locker info. See you two later."

I checked into the office and had a quick meeting with the principal, and was surprised to hear that there was another 17 year old junior. After my meeting, I was given my schedule and locker info, they called someone in to show me where everything is. As I looked up I thought I saw a ghost.

There standing in front of me was a girl that looked exactly like Gwen. A girl about 5'7", long brown hair tan skin, blue eyes, clear complexion, purple shirt and blue jeans. This could very well be her with my luck.

She looked at me with a smile and extended her hand "Hi nice to meet you Percy, my name is Gwen, and I will be your guide for the next couple of days."

 _Oh. My. Gods. This better be her or I will lose my mind._

I smiled back and let her lead me into the hallway. I stopped her with my hand on her shoulder, "how…are you here Gwendolyn?"

She squealed and pulled me into a big hug and we started to rock back and forth for a while before we stopped. "Well, as you know, when death was restrained, some of us got out. I didn't go back to camp because I wouldn't know how to explain it to everyone. But, how are you here, Percy?"

I explained that I was on a mission to find out who here is involved with the supernatural crisis here. As the bell rang, I told her that after lacrosse tryouts, I would explain everything to her. She accepted that and we went to our classes.

* * *

School was finally over, as kids rushed out to leave and go home. I walked up to my locker and was surprised to find Gwen to the right of my locker, struggling to open her locker. "Here" I told her, as I banged my fist on the locker next to the hinges, and the locker sprung open with ease.

She looked at me in thanks and awe. "Thanks. How did you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders, like it was nothing. "I'm better than you Gwen, simple as that" I told her, as I grabbed my books from my locker.

"How was your first day, new kid?" she asked me.

"Just like any high school. Just without the musical" I joked.

She laughed at me and shut her locker close. She then focused on something behind me. Or should I say, someone. I turned around and saw Scott 20ft away from us, looking at Gwen and me with a concerned look. Allison strode up behind him and pulled him into a hug and smiled at him, causing Scott to be in a daze. A strawberry blond girl came up to us and made her appearance known.

"That shirt is absolute killer, where did you get it?" Lydia asked me.

"At a random shop here in Beacon Hills, like 5 minutes from here." Was my response.

"And you are my new best friend."

 _Weird girl._

She then turned to Gwen. "And who might you be?" she asked Gwen, sizing us up.

"This is a good friend of mine Gwen." I told her.

Then, the same guy that drive the Porsche, slid next to Lydia side, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and planting a kiss on her lips. "Hey Jackson!" chirped Lydia.

When Jackson saw me, he glared right at me, I smirked right back. Gwen saw the tension between us, but Lydia was oblivious to the whole thing. Then they started making out right in front of us.

With my super hearing, I heard a girl say, "Can someone tell me how those people are here for 5 minutes, and already hanging out with Lydia."

"Cause they're both hot. Beautiful people herd together" Stiles voice rang.

 _WTF Stiles? Really?_

"So, this weekend, there's a party" Lydia told us, bringing my focus back to them.

"A party?" Gwen asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Friday night. You guys should come" Jackson said. I could tell that Jackson didn't want me to come, by the hated look he gave me.

"Sure, I'll be there" I told them, only agreeing to make Jackson madder at me.

"Um, I can't. I have to work." Gwen lied.

"You sure? Everyone is going after the scrimmage." Jackson responded.

"You mean like football?" Gwen asked.

"Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the State Championships for three straight years" boasted Jackson.

Lydia played with Jackson hair and said, "Because of a certain team captain."

"We practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else to do?" Jackson asked Gwen.

"Well, I um-" Gwen was cut off by Lydia. "Perfect! You're coming" Lydia said, while dragging Gwen away, leaving me with Jackson.

He just sneered at me and left right behind Lydia, Gwen, who just sent a "Help me" look at me. But I just laughed and waved good-bye.

* * *

I walked next to Scott and Stiles, as we headed to locker room to change into out gear. I change out of my clothes, and put on a black long sleeve muscle shirt, my shoulder pads, with a blank red jersey over it, black shorts, cleats, gloves, helmet and my lacrosse stick. We were then outside and running to the field.

"Okay Percy, you have to make first line. Scott and I are on first line. And in order to stick together, you need to make it as well." Stiles concluded.

I chuckled and turned to see Gwen looking for me. I was so focused on Gwen, that I dropped my stuff as Coach Finstock tossed me the goalie gear.

"Perseus, you're in goal" Coach shouted at him.

"But, Coach, I never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will boost the boy's confidence boost. Get them energized." Coach acknowledged.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Try not to get some in the face" Coach said, tapping my cheek. He then blew the whistle and everybody started lining up.

"Next time, man" Scott told me, as I run onto the field, holding tightly on my lacrosse stick.

He got in the middle of the line, in front of Jackson. I rolled my shoulders, as I took the goal.

"Who's that" Allison asked Lydia in the bleachers, pointing as me.

"Him? I just met him today. He's friends with Gwen. Why?" Lydia questioned.

"He's in my English class." Allison replied.

Scott turned to them, like he heard their conversation. I could hear them as well as being a Guardian enhanced my hearing but I ignored it.

The first person ran full speed and shot the ball, right at my face. And I hit it away with the butt of the goalie stick. That caused some "ooohhhs" that someone could do so without ever playing goalie.

I gritted my teeth, as the next guy went. He ran and launched the ball. With quick reflexes, I caught the ball. Scott took a double take, like everybody else. I could see that Scott was shocked, that I actually caught it. Stiles cheered behind Scott. The next guy went. He shot the ball and I caught it again. I then caught the next one. Then the next one. And then the next one. Everybody cheered and I felt proud.

"He seems pretty good" Allison voice ranged out in the cheering. "Yeah, very good" Lydia agreed.

Jackson then came up, slammed his stick to Scott's chest, and took his spot.

Jackson then full on sprinted, kicking up some dirt. He then jumped in the air and launched the ball, full speed at me. Everybody cheered when I caught it. Stiles jumped like a maniac, cheering for me. Allison, Gwen and Lydia stood up and cheered. Jackson looked at Lydia, with disbelief. I smirked, when Lydia just smiled innocently at him. I then twirled my lacrosse stick and gave the ball to coach, over my shoulder.

"Nice job, Perseus. Keep it up" Coach shouted at me. I nodded at him and got back into position.

 ** _Updated: 01/08/2018_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **After Try-Outs**

 **Percy POV**

Well that was a success. Big possibility that I will be on first line. As I got back into the locker room, Jackson came up to me and asked where I'm getting my juice. Just to mess with him, as said that I don't drink juice. I drink milk and power shakes. After that he left, leaving me with Stiles and Scott, who are more suspicious of me now.

As we got out of the locker room, Gwen gave me a big hug, and whispered that I need to explain myself now in Latin as I had explained to her that Scott has super hearing because he is a werewolf. After waving bye to the others I pulled her over to my bike and told her to get on as I would drop her off at home later.

When we got to my apartment, I made sure that there was no one listening in before explaining that happened after she had died. I then showed her my hybrid form and waited for her to yell at me. But she didn't, instead she hugged me and said "I won't yell as I had pulled a Houdini act without telling anyone. But, that explains why you are here, I just can't believe that Jason would be so cold-hearted. At least Reyna stuck with you. If she pushed you aside as well I would've had you take me to her so I could beat the shit out of her."

I was so relieved that she was okay with all of this. I needed to get my feelings for her out in the open. If I didn't it would kill me.

"Um Gwen I need you to sit down, cause I need to tell you something. About a month into being in the legion, I realized that I liked you, but as soon as I worked up the courage to tell you. It was the day before you had died, and I didn't want to distract you from the battle. Then you died in battle and I felt like I had lost part of myself, and in a rage I slayed Krios. But I realized that I had loved you, and I still do. I really do, nothing could sway me from thinking otherwise. And I need to know if you feel the same way." I finished taking a deep breath.

She was silent for a couple of seconds before speaking "yes, I do feel the same way. You said everything I was going to say. And I want to be with you as well, Six."

I looked at her shocked "how do you know that name?" I asked.

"After a month of being alive again, I ran into a group of human-avian kids led by a girl named Max. After I had asked about you, she said that as far as she knew you were training in the Underworld. She told me that the first name you had ever, was Six."

I smiled as she explained, _of course Max would tell her that._ I heard a beep come from Gwen's phone. She said "I have to get back home, the family that took me in needs me home before it gets too dark. Maybe this weekend you could meet them." She smiled.

"Of course."

"Okay, sweet. Oh, can you take me home in a shadow, son of Pluto?"

"Of course, daughter of Ceres."

* * *

I got back to my apartment and was out the shower as I heard two heartbeats outside of my front door. I quickly threw on some clothes and waited for them to knock on the door.

About 2 minutes later they knocked, and I waited a couple of seconds before answering. It is Scott, and a man a little bit older than myself. Probably about 25-ish.

"Scott, who is this?" I ask a little bit concerned.

"This is Derek, he's a friend." Scott's heart sped up as he said that so I knew he was lying.

"Come on beta. This is another Alpha, but not yours. Honestly, you need to work on your lies, because your heart beat sped up, and your eyes twitched. Both signs of false." I said with a smirk on my face.

"How do you know that?" Derek asked, as his eyes flashed a red.

"Calm down there young Alpha, how do you think I know that?" I responded as I let my eyes flash red as well. Before they switched to pure silver, which really freaked both of them out.

I led them inside as I continued to explain. "Don't worry you two, I am the Guardian of The Supernatural World, which is why my eyes are like so. I've come to help reduce the sheer amount of supernatural events occurring in this town. My job is to limit the knowledge that we exist to the regular mortals, like Stiles have known about our world."

"Oh, and don't even think about trying to stop me. If you do I'll just do this." I said as I pulled off my shirt and let my wings come forward as well as let my fangs come out. "Except, when I do that, I will tear you to shreds. And even if you two were working together, both of you would still die. But, as long as you don't interfere with my work, then you live. Pretty good deal if I do say so myself." I remarked as I pulled my wings back and my fangs.

They left not soon afterwards.

* * *

 **Friday**

School was finally over and today was the first elimination in practice. I quickly change and ran to the field. Stiles then suddenly came running to Scott and me. "Scott, Perce, wait up!"

"Perseus, McCall, Stilinski hurry your ass up!" he yelled at me.

"We'll talk after practice" I told him, as I grabbed my helmet and lacrosse stick and ran to the middle of the field. I was at Scott's side. He waved at Allison that came to watch him. "Yes, question McCall?" Coach asked. Stiles shook his head smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, you know how this goes. You don't make the cut, you mostly sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya. Everything else is…cream cheese. Now go out there. And show me what you got!" Coach shouted at us.

We all started to cheer out loud. We then were separated by teams. Red vs. Black. I was on the red team with Scott. We took our positions and the game was on. When the whistle blew, Scott rolled the ball in his stick, and he took off. He dodged the defense. Then he twirled around another and kept running. He dodges another one. Then three of the opposing team formed a shield to block him, but Scott just flipped over them like it was nothing, and made the shot.

"Yeah, Go Scott!" I cheered, as did everybody else.

"McCall! Get over here!" I heard Coach shout. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know coach. I just made the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what buddy? You've been moved up the ranks. You're being made co-captain."

I ran behind Scott, took off my helmet, and patted his back in congratulations. "Dude, you made co-captain."

"I made co-captain" he repeated in a daze.

"You made co-captain."

"I made co-captain!" he shouted.

"Now it's my turn" I told him, as I ran in the field, putting my helmet on.

When the whistle blew, a player in my team tossed me the ball and I was off. I dodged from left and right. A defender, bigger than me, came charging at me. I tossed the ball high up in the air, making some people gasp in shock. I then front flip over him, rolled on my shoulder, got up, and caught the ball. I ran to the goal, moved my lacrosse stick behind my back, tossed the ball over my shoulder, and shot the ball at the goal. People cheered for me. I got loads of pats on my backs. Just like Scott, Coach shouted my name. I ran towards him, taking my helmet off.

"Yeah Coach?"

His face broke out into a huge smile. "I knew you were special kid. You made first line", He told me, punching my shoulder. I fist bumped in the air, as Gwen came up to me with a huge grin on her face as she pulled me in for a tight hug. "That looked so badass, huh Six?" I smiled back at her before running back to the locker room. But not before doing a cartwheel, doing a couple of somersaults, then going into a front flip.

The rest of the day was spent at my apartment talking about rules for our relationship. We agreed that 'Six' was only for when it was just us, or there were only strangers around. That nothing past kisses and hugs in public. We would wait another 3 months before possibly moving into a bedroom together, but cuddling was okay. And that unless she told me specifically, do not get involved in her fights with others.

Soon it was time for the party and we made our way over to Jackson's house. We see Scott and Allison dancing with each other, Lydia and Jackson making out on a pool chair. Stiles talking to this one girl that actually seems to be listening to him. We spent most of the party talking to the others there, although there was one idiot who slapped Gwen's ass and I punched his lights out before Gwen could turn around. Which I got glared at, because I momentarily forgot about our rules we just agreed on.

After the party, I dropped her off at her house and promised that I would come at noon to meet her 'parents' for lunch.

I rode my bike back home and jumped into bed, wanting to get plenty of sleep to look good before meeting the parents.

* * *

 **Next Day at 11:50am**

So I arrived at the correct address with time to spare dressed in blue jeans, a nice solid green shirt and my new running shoes on, hair freshly combed with two bouquets of flowers. I knocked on the door once and waited a couple of seconds, a man of about 40 opened the door with a straight face.

"Hello sir, my name is Perseus Jackson, Gwen informed me that you and your wife wished to meet me. I said respectfully.

I heard a shout from in the house "Percy, get your butt in here!" I managed to keep my smile from splitting my face. The man gave me a look that seemed to say 'hope you know what you're getting into'. Before he stepped aside letting me in, he told me I could put my helmet on a table near the door, so i did as he asked and I forged ahead.

I found Gwen waiting for me, tapping her foot like she expected me here an hour ago. I gave her one of the bouquet of flowers which made her blush, as I placed a kiss to her forehead, before giving the other one to her 'mother'.

"Gods, Percy, it's about time you got here." Gwen complained as her face slowly got back to its normal shade.

"Excuse me, little miss flower. But I distinctly remember you say to be here before noon. And it is 8 minutes till noon. So what do you have to say for that? Hm?" I responded with a smile on my face after the flower joke.

Gwen looked at me with a look of fury before responding "enough with the flower jokes and jabs Percy. Just go wash your hands, because you still have to survive lunch."

I smiled and raised my hands as a sign of surrender before being led by the her mother to the guest bathroom. She asked me a question "are you a student at Beacon Hills High?"

"Yes ma'am, this will be my junior year."

That seemed to satisfy her question before we walked towards the table. I was sitting across from Gwen, with her parents on either side of me. Gwen smirked as she saw my predicament, but I returned the facial expression which made her pale.

* * *

Lunch was alright, I learned that her parents were teachers at Beacon Hills High. The man taught World History, and the wife taught English for the sophomore class. When they heard that I just got into the lacrosse team, on first line, they were impressed and said that they would come see the first game. Gwen lied to them saying that the same crash that killed her parents took mine as well. We were friends, before the crash and then I put into a different foster home than her. We lost contact until the first day of school when she was called in to the office to be my guide for the first week. We recognized each other immediately, and that's why we are here now.

After eating, the husband wanted to take a look at my bike, after seeing it, I explained that my parents left me a lot of money when they died, and this was bought because of it, but it is the most expensive thing I have. That I take care of myself but I don't spend money at all except for food, and bills and other necessary things.

When we got back inside, Gwen immediately asked if I passed the test. To which both parents agreed that yes, I was good enough to date her. Her face lit up as she jumped at me to which I caught her and raised her above my head like Rafiki did to Simba.

Of course as soon as I started to chant, she started kicking her feet out, and she caught me in the goods, hard. And I instantly set her down and said "Why so hard? Why?"

Gwen answered me with laughter as I hunched down and caught my breath. She slapped the back of my head, and I responded by slapping her ass. In which she chased me out of the house and knocked me on the ground and started to lightly slap my face and chest. A voice brought us out of our antics.

"Percy, what is going on? And why are you being slapped?" That was Allison's voice.

I looked up and saw her walking over with her father, I picked myself off of the ground and greeted Mr. Argent who saw the bike and started to ask me about the modifications done and what not. So I pulled him over to it, while Gwen explained what happened to Allison.

While I was talking to Chris, he asked what I was doing here. At my look of confusion, he said that he could tell that I was connected to the Supernatural. He wanted to know if I was going to bring trouble or not to his family. I explained that I was here hunting for the ones causing trouble for the mortals here in Beacon Hills. I told him that later on today, I will tell him more, but for him to know that I'm not here to cause trouble, but to end it.

 **A/N: Okay so if you've started to read my other story, True Alphas. I have a poll up on my profile. This is my first time using one, so hopefully i set it up right. I will have it up until 11/30/17.**

 _ **Updated: 01/11/2018**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Percy POV**

I showed up at Allison's house, in which Mrs. Argent made a comment about another one with a motorcycle. _I guess, Scott drives one as well?_ I thought. Chris pulled me into the dining room to find Scott and Allison coming down the stairs. Allison looked surprised to see me, and Scott looked confused before shifting into anger. I just smiled and waved at them.

Dinner was fantastic, the conversations weren't all that great as Scott was trying to undermine my answers every time. For example the question of my SPQR tattoo, about why it had a couple of symbols as well as why it had six stripes. I replied that it was my Roman heritage that in my family when we are 16, we automatically get it done as following the path of warriors. And when they asked about the six stripes I broke into a grin and said that my childhood friends called me as a nickname. Scott said something about me only getting it because it looked cool.

So I instantly told Scott that I need to talk to him for a few minutes in private. As soon as we are alone I faced him with my silver eyes. "What do you think you are doing beta? You think you're funny?"

Scott replied shaking "N-no, just that I d-don't believe when you said that you are here to keep the peace."

"Well then let me show you something." I brought out my sword Omega and unsheathed it, and pointed it at Scott. "This sword is crafted from pure silver, which if I stab you with it in any vital organ, you will die, slowly and painfully. And no spell or anything will be able to save you. The reason why it isn't hurting me is because I am immune to silver and wolfs-bane as a Guardian is made when he/she is given the job. The only reason why I haven't stabbed you yet, is because my job is to protect those in the supernatural world, unless they are causing trouble. So I will give you this one warning, stay out of my way and don't cause trouble or I will end you without remorse." With that I sheathed my sword and walked back into the dining room with a smile and sat down.

After dinner Chris called me over to the garage so we could talk alone. But I could feel his wife's presence at the other side of the door. "You can tell your wife to come in, she's listening in, and honestly it doesn't bother me that she knows as well. Besides, in your family, the women make the decisions right Mr. Argent?"

Chris looked at me in shock before nodding and opened the door to bring her in. "I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World, and I am here to end the extreme amount of supernatural activity happening here, and end the ones in charge that are causing trouble. To be honest, the reason why Scott is afraid of me is because I am the one he can't do anything to. I will show you my true form, but you two must swear upon your family name to never repeat this to anyone outside of this house, unless I give you the signal to."

After they had sworn to do as I said, I pulled off my shirt and faced away from them and let my black wings grow out of my back. Once they are fully grown then I turn around and let my fangs grow out as well as show my silver eyes. "Go ahead and shoot me with wolfs-bane and silver bullets, it will have no effect on me as I am immune to both."

Once both of them shot me, they see the slugs sink into my skin and dissolve, leaving no trace that they were recently there. Chris broke the silence "well I'm glad you're on our side Percy."

I looked at him and nodded briefly before turning to his wife "Victoria Argent, you need to let go of trying to harm Scott and Derek. Despite the fact that they are what your family hunts, they are not causing trouble. And I must give you a warning, if you continue on your current path, I will be forced to protect them from you. My job as a guardian is to protect those in my domain from anyone, and kill those who cause trouble. I've never harmed a regular mortal before, and I don't want to start with your family. Since they are under my domain if they act out, then I will deal with them accordingly. However if you act out, it will only spark a war with your family and the werewolves here. Which will then bring more to this location, and that will force my hand to remove the problem. Scott and Derek already know of my reason here, and have also been threatened by me, so I must do the same for you." With that I turned back into my normal self.

"I will leave now, as you two have much to discuss. But I hope you heed my warning, I am not your enemy, nor do I want to be. But if it comes down to it, I will do my job regardless of my feelings towards this household name." I said as I started to let Hellfire cover my body and I flame traveled back to my bike outside.

On my way back home, I was being followed by two people on motorcycles similar to my own, they eventually caught up to me and ran me off the road. I was so pissed, my new bike was wrecked now. When they circled back and stopped in front of me, they began to shift into one big Alpha werewolf.

I smiled back and shifted into my true form with wings, fangs and silver eyes. To say they were freaked was accurate, they were in so much shock that I walked up to them and sunk my claws into their combined chest, raised them over my head and threw them into their own bikes without them moving at all. When they got back up as two separate boys, I stalked towards them and spoke "if you cause trouble for your Guardian again, I will end you." With that I let Hellfire cover me as I flame traveled my bike and I back home.

Well I thought that when I got home I could relax, but when I showed up there, I had company over without my knowing. Stiles, Lydia and Jackson were all in my apartment, I guess looking for clues as to what creature I could be. I opened the door so quietly they didn't know I was home until I was right behind them. "You know, its impolite mess up my home, especially when I didn't invite you here." All three of them jumped/froze once they heard me and turned around to see me looking slightly angry.

"If you have a question, ask it. Because if you don't, then go home. I am in no mood for any games." I said coldly.

Jackson spoke first "what are you, because all of us know about the werewolves and other stuff, but we have no clue what you are. You're not a regular person."

I smirked "how long did it take for you to realize that?"

Lydia spoke up next "as soon as when Scott seemed to act weird around you. Plus, Gwen seemingly calm around you while I get this killer vibe around you."

I raised my hand and made a gesture for 'okay, I get it'. "You're right, I'm not even human. Well I am, but not totally. And yes, Gwen knows, but she was sworn not to tell anyone. I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World. I have been gifted with the wings of a bird and the fangs of a wolf. I am the protector of those under my domain and the punisher for those who cause trouble."

As I was talking I let my wings tear through my shirt and my fangs start to grow out. When I was done talking I let my eyes flicker in between red and silver. It was silent for a couple of seconds, before Lydia looked like she was about to scream. I raised my hand and it turned into a coughing fit. "I've had enough of your screaming, banshee. It is very loud and annoying." I said in an annoying tone.

"How did you do that? How did you-" I cut Stiles with a wave of my other hand.

"Were you not listening? I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World. She is under my domain, so I can silence her screams when she is around me if I want, so I did."

A wave of silence hit us that soon got very awkward. I broke it, "well, this has been fun but you each need to get home. Except you Jackson, I need you to stay behind for a couple of minutes, then you can leave."

Stiles and Lydia left reluctantly after I said that. I turned to Jackson and motioned for him to sit down. "Okay, Jackson, this will sound a little strange but I need you to tell me who bit you. Was it Derek?"

"Uh yes, Derek is the one that bit me. But, I didn't into one. So what does that mean?"

"Jackson, you are lucky you are alive right now. Because if the bite doesn't take hold, you get extremely sick and die. The reason, you are alive right now is because something else took hold. You are a Kanima. Which is a shapeshifter with reptilian characteristics such as a snake or lizard. The transformation into a Kanima is a mutation of the shapeshifter's gene. It is an abomination.

The Kanima's sole purpose is to be an instrument of vengeance. It seeks out a Master who desires revenge upon others. This being will then use the shapeshifter to carry out his retribution, to kill those the Master perceives as murderers."

Jackson looked so shocked that he didn't speak for a couple of minutes.

"I need you to tell me, who is controlling you. If know who it is, I can cure you of this abomination curse and thus you will become a werewolf as you wanted to. But if I don't know who it is, I can't help you. Your master is causing death and chaos here." I reasoned.

Jackson looked thoughtful before saying "I believe my master is one of my classmates, Matt Daehler."

"Alright, Jackson, you must keep this to yourself and not say anything to anyone until I say you can. If you disregard my warning and tell your friends, you will instantly become a target of Scott and Derek as a rival. As well as become an outcast of your friends. I'm saying this because before I became a Guardian, my friends and some of my family found out about my true form, and left me. I was captured by scientists and researchers and experimented on for 14 years giving me the features you saw earlier. My savior told me not to say anything, and I ignored him to find out that he was right. So you must listen to me, tell no one what I have told you. Not even Lydia. I will tell everyone when the time is right. You can go home now. I will take care of your master."

* * *

After finding out who Matt Daehler is, and where he would be after school I walked up to his group of friends. I pushed my way up to him and threw him against the wall, fury in my eyes. I snapped my fingers and everyone around us fell asleep on the ground. After making sure there was no one around, I turned back to him and let my true form come forth and slowly started to circle him as I spoke.

"So you're the one causing trouble in my domain. So what if you're angry at some people, that doesn't give you the right to turn a confused young man into your plaything killer so you could become something else. Jackson is under my protection. I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World. The protector of those under my domain and the punisher of those who cause trouble. And you, are the one causing the most trouble here. You have brought death and chaos here in Beacon Hills. And your time of reign has ended." I snarled out as I unsheathed Omega and stabbed him through the heart.

An energetic shout brought me out of my anger, "Six!"

I whirled around and saw the flock standing a couple feet away from me, wings out, arms crossed and looking amused. I let the body fall to the ground behind me and sheathed my sword.

I noticed a new guy there, and no Fang.

 _Wait, what?! Where is Fang?_

"Hey, what's going on, everyone? Who's the new bird?" I asked as my fangs and wings stayed out.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge rushed over and crushed me into a big hug. I lifted them up and twirled around with them in my arms before setting them down. Iggy and I shared a bro hug. Max gave me one of those hugs where two people kind of rock back and forth before we separated and she slapped the backside of my head playfully. She then gestured to the new kid, "this is Dylan. He's the baby bird. He replaced you, Six."

I turned to her with an amused grin on my face before facing Dylan and held out my hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy, or Six. Either is fine with me."

He shook my hand before asking "how is it that you are like us?"

I shrugged my shoulders "well I was locked into the 'School' for 14 years and given both wolf and bird DNA. Which is why I look weird in this form. But it came with perks too."

Max turned to me with a questionable look on her face. "How so, Six?"

"Well, after everyone saw my enhancements, almost all of them left me and I was made the Guardian of the Supernatural World about 5 years ago. That's why my eyes were flickering between red and silver. The only ones that didn't leave me were my father, my brother, sister and three friends of mine. But enough about me, I want to hear about your adventures."

Max started to tell me about all that they have done. That they lived in a house paid for by my father, which made me smile. They lived there for 2 years, before it was destroyed by Erasers who took Angel back to California. They came back here to free her and when they were escaping, that is when Fang was shot in the head, which killed him instantly. That is why Fang isn't here anymore, which made me so angry that black flames started to appear on me. I had to back away from everyone for a couple of seconds and let myself calm down.

When I got back to them, Dylan was comforting Max with a hug, which made me a little concerned. There was a ringing sound that came from my pocket. It was Gwen. A wave of panic shot through me and I answered her call.

Gwen: "Hey where are you?"

Me: "Taking care of some trouble. Is something wrong?"

Gwen: "Yes, you have a lacrosse game in 30 minutes. Where are you right now, Six?"

Me: "Right now I'm behind the school with the flock, Gwen."

Max looked over slightly angry, but relaxed when I said 'Gwen'. She nodded and went to tell the others that Gwen was coming here in 5 minutes. They were all excited.

Seconds later, Gwen ran over and crushed me in a hug and we shared a small kiss. Which caused some coos and 'aawweess' from some of the flock. That made Gwen glare at Max before giving her a hug. Dylan looked very confused as to how they know each other. So I decided to help him out.

"Before you met Max and the flock, Gwen knew me and asked about me when she came across Max when she was injured. They both knew me from separate times and became friends. But no, Gwen doesn't have wings or anything, except she could beat your ass in a fight." I then lowered my voice, "no doubt, she could beat me in a fight sometimes."

"What was that, Six?" Gwen asked.

 _Man, it's like she knows when I'm talking about her. Just like Max when I was with the flock._

"Nothing, my flower!" I shouted back. Which earned me a glare and an angry face.

And I cracked up. "Okay, I was explaining how you know the flock. And I suggested for Dylan not to get on your bad side for his own safety, flower." I smirked at the last part.

"Stop it with the flower jabs, Perseus. You know I hate that crap." She started to make her way towards me. And I could hear Iggy and Nudge make whipping sounds.

I smirked and replied "But, why Gwendolyn, you looked like you were enjoying your Halloween costume last year." I know that will make her angrier but I don't care. It's too much fun to get her worked up, she's cute when she's red in the face.

Angel gasped sharply and said "aaawww". Which made everyone else look at her to find out what I was thinking. I decided to make my move and go get ready for my game.

"So it's been fun and all. But I have to go get ready for my lacrosse game in 20 minutes. So I'm going to go, but Max, you and the flock should come and watch. But lose the wings, I'm sure Gwen will fill you all in on what exactly lacrosse is. See you in a little bit, flower." I explained as I flame traveled into the empty locker room and started to get ready for our game.

 ** _Updated: 01/11/2018_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Lacrosse Game**

 **Percy POV**

I was soon outside, as I sat on the bench, strapping on my arm pads. I saw Gwen and the flock sitting with her parents, who waved at me, Stile's dad, and Allison and Chris who gave me a thumbs up, that said 'good luck.'

I soon heard Coach shouting at me. "Perseus! Get your ass over here! The game is about to start!" I ran to the field, dropping my sports bag on the bench, putting on my gloves and my helmet, and grabbed my lacrosse stick, as I took my position.

I turned back around, bent my knees, and gripped my lacrosse stick. I was brought out of my thoughts, as the referee blew his whistle. The game had begun.

Scott quickly got the ball in his lacrosse stick, as I ran ahead to the goal, wide open. I waved my stick in the air, motioning that I was open. But he didn't pass it to me. Instead, he just ignored me and pass it to another lacrosse player. It seems I'm not the only one he is ignoring, as he ignored a wide open Stiles too. One of our players dropped the ball and Stiles ran towards it. But Scott shoved him to the ground and took the ball for himself, scoring. I walked towards Stiles and helped him up to his feet.

"He's doing this on purpose" I told him softly.

The crowd cheered for Scott, who has that stupid smirk on his face.

"That's it McCall! Get fired up!" Coach shouting at him.

I rolled my shoulders and my ears perked up at something. "What if they're open?" I heard Danny say.

"Who's the co-captain?" Scott hissed at him.

"You are."

"And we will win, if you listen to me."

"But-" Danny was cut off.

"What did I say?"

"Don't pass to Jackson, Perseus or Stilinski." Danny said sadly as he looked at me.

I stopped listening, as I gritted my teeth. My blood boil, as I gripped tightly on my lacrosse stick. I could feel my anger rising to a whole new level. With all the stressful things that has been hap penning, and Jackson, I am beyond pissed off. I could feel my body heating up, steaming, as my fire powers start to act up. I closed my eyes tightly, as I can feel the pupils changing into pure black flames. I took deep breaths in and out, as I tried to calm down. Jackson came up to me and talked me out of my rage. "Come on, Percy, let's move past this. And show Scott that we won't stand for this."

The whistle blew and the ball was in the air. With quick speed, Jackson jumped up high in the air, using one of the opposing team shoulder to get more height, as he caught the ball. He landed on his feet gracefully and ran to the goal. He dodged left and right. He arched his lacrosse stick and made a shot. The crowd went wild. I nodded to Jackson as he smiled back at me.

As the whistle blew again, I ran full speed to the ball. I quickly got it in my stick and sprinted to the goal. A defender came up to me. I took a fake step to the left, tricking him, turned 180° around, arched my stick back, and shot. Goal. It was now 4 to 5.

When the whistle blew again, one of the opposing player caught the ball, but one look from me, and he coughed it up. Stiles caught it and ran to the goal. He shot the ball so hard, that the ball went right through the goalies stick net, causing a hole. We were tied now. I walked up to Scott. "Scott, now how does it feel?" He looked back at me and looked angry but didn't respond.

Once the whistle was blown again, Jackson took the ball, and ran to the goal. I was right on his tail. He stopped as two defenders was on him. Time was ticking down. I ran towards Jackson, as the two defenders came towards him.

"Jackson!" I shouted. He must've snapped out of it and looked at me, tossing me the ball. I jumped up high in the air, caught it, and landed gracefully on my feet, twisting my body, as I launched the ball into the net. It sliced through the net in the goal as the clock hit zero.

The crowd went wild. We won. I pumped my arms up in the air, as I was surrounded by the cheering crowd. I found Gwen in the crowd and pulled her away from everyone behind the stands where we got into a heated make-out session. We were interrupted by a wolf whistle from Max and the flock, then Gwen heard her parents calling her.

I told the flock to wait outside the locker room for me. Because we can talk at my place where they can stay a couple of nights. As soon as I got into the locker room, I strode up to Scott and Allison. I faced Scott and said lowly "game on, beta. I offered you an olive branch and you burned it. Do that type of shit again, and no one will be able to find your body."

I turned to Allison "make sure this idiot stays away from me or you will no longer have the chance to be dating him."

I left right after that and led the flock to my bike. Iggy was the lucky one that got to ride behind me on the way back. Max and the others were flying behind me.

* * *

When I was about 2 minutes away from home, I got an alert from my watch, showing a camera I set up on my door showing Derek and another young man about the same age as Scott.

 _Hey Angel, if you can hear this. Tell Max and the flock that there are two of my informants outside my door. The flock needs to remain out of sight while I talk to them. Because if they see you guys, they will probably attack._

 _Okay will do, but Max isn't known for her patience so I would try to make it fast._

I felt Iggy take to the air and led them the rest of the way home. I got off my bike and greeted the two men in front of me.

"Hello Derek, and who is this?"

"This is Isaac Lahey, I saved him from an abusive father and turned him. He is very eager to meet the Guardian of our world."

I nodded and shook the teen's hand. He asked "how are you the Guardian? You look like another regular person."

I smiled before letting my black wings tear through my shirt and let my fangs grow fully. I let my eyes flicker between red and silver. "I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World. I protect those under my domain and punish those who cause chaos and strife. I am a human with the wings of a bird and the fangs of wolf. For your sake, young beta. I suggest you stick with your Alpha in allying with me. For if you follow Scott's path in causing trouble with me, I will end you and there is nothing your Alpha can do about it."

Isaac looked at Derek who nodded as if saying 'yes, he is telling the truth'. Derek then nodded to me and led his beta away.

* * *

The flock landed next to me as soon as Derek was gone from sight. I held up a hand and said "everyone get inside and get quiet and situated, only then will I explain." They quickly went inside and found a place to sit down.

I faced them and said that it was one of my informants with his second in command. But it is none of the flock's concern and they should go get a good night sleep.

When they turned to leave, I said "Dylan, I would like to speak to you alone."

He nodded to me and sat down across from me at my dinner table. I summoned some shadows to make sure no one could listen into our talk. "So Dylan, I'm just going to ask you questions and I can tell when people lie to me, so don't even try to. Because if you try, I will cut off a limb for each lie."

He nodded fearfully.

I smiled, "how long have you been in the flock?"

"About 8 months."

"And how long has it been since Fang died?"

"Just about a year."

"Dylan, do you think that you've fit into the flock well?"

"I'm not totally sure that I have. But they treat me a lot better now than they used to when they though that I was a spy."

I laughed at that. "They used to think the same about me, when I first met them at the 'School'."

"Yeah, they talk about you a lot. Sometimes I think that Max was crushing on you, secretly."

I laugh even harder at that. "I always thought so. But I didn't make a move as I didn't feel the same towards her. Plus, Fang was crushing on her big time. That brings me to my next question. What have you done to try to get Max to see you in that way as well?"

Dylan looks at me in question. "How did you know that?"

I look at him seriously, "anyone can see it, man. The only reason why Max hasn't noticed is because she is too oblivious about this kind of stuff. That, plus her mind and heart are solely focused on keeping the flock safe and together."

Dylan nodded and spoke "yeah, I noticed that and every time I get her closer to seeing that I'm here for her. She flees for a while or talks sadly about Fang. What do I do Percy? I really like her. Do I give her more time to get over Fang?"

I was silent for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Dylan, I'm sorry but she won't ever truly move on from Fang. You have to see that she knew him all of her life. And when you lose someone like that. You can eventually move on, but she will always remember Fang no matter what. But one thing you can do is tell her that you will be there for her through thick and thin, no matter the cost. That you will be her rock when she needs it and even when she doesn't. And one way to tell her, is to listen to what she likes and dislikes. Plan a date for just you two and tell her everything I just told you about being there for her."

Dylan nodded and asked "is that what you did for your girlfriend?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, challenged her to a close combat fight and won. And because I was the winner, she had to do what I said for a week. But, I never made her do anything besides fun activities. And she fell for me just as I had for her."

Then I got a serious look on my face and said "Don't challenge Max to a fight. Even though you have a strong build and look like you could hold off some Erasers. Just don't, because if you do beat her, she will think that you want to become the leader of the flock. And she will flip out on you big time."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "you seem like a good buck. I'm sure that she will fall for you. Just do as I said, I have complete faith in you Dylan. Now go get some sleep." He stood up and made his way over to where the flock was sleeping.

* * *

 **Stiles POV**

Currently I was over at the Hale house with everyone (Jackson, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Deaton and Isaac). We were agreeing about Percy being a true Guardian. The sides were drawn in the sand. Derek, Isaac, Deaton, Jackson, Lydia and myself believed that he truly was here to help keep the peace. Allison was unsure, as she had no clue what Percy was, and Scott was against Percy as he saw Percy as a threat.

Even Deaton believed that Percy was here to help, and he is an advisor to the Hale pack. Plus, he has always been right so far. Jackson said that Percy cured him of his Kanima curse and believes that we shouldn't mess with him. He said that Percy burned the guy controlling him with Hellfire. Which is a supernatural ability, only a guardian could have. Lydia's banshee screams were ended with a wave of his hand.

All of a sudden he was standing in the middle of the group, appearing out of flames as his normal self.

"Well I feel sad, as I wasn't invited to this discussion about myself. You do know that it's impolite to talk about one behind one's back. So I thought why not go ahead and make everything clear for everyone." Then he pulled off his shirt, where his chest and back were lined with scars. Then two black wings started to form from his back into a tip to tip length of 15 feet. He raised his head, and four fangs of about 8 inches had grown from his mouth. His eyes flashing between red and silver as if they couldn't decide on a color.

"McCall, you have disregarded my warning of staying out of my way once. And now, you have decided to challenge my position, am I correct?" Percy snarled out.

 _Oh, God, Scott what are you thinking?_

Scott nodded his head and said "that's right, and in this fight there are no weapons, so that means you can't cheat with your silver sword."

Percy only smiled, "I don't need a weapon to defeat you, beta. I will even give myself a handicap, I will blindfold myself and still kick your ass." He then proceeded to pull out a thick bandana and put it over his eyes, tied it and faced away from Scott.

He looked over his shoulder to where Deaton was, "can you referee this, advisor?"

Deaton replied "yes, I can." Then he turned to Scott, "please don't do this, you could die."

Scott just scoffed and replied "don't worry, I won't die."

Perseus stayed facing away from Scott and crossed his arms, "I'm waiting, beta."

Scott charged silently, and right before Scott reached him, Percy spun around and backhanded Scott with his right hand so hard that Scott flew a couple of feet backwards into a stone column.

"Pathetic." Percy said as Scott struggled to get up.

I looked at the others in shock. Jackson was smirking, Allison, Lydia and Deaton were looking concerned, and Derek and Isaac looked indifferent. I turned around to see Percy beating the shit out of Scott, and dancing around Scott's punches and kicks.

Then out of shadows, another boy that looks almost like Percy appears in front of us, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

Then almost as if Percy heard the boy appear, he asked in Italian while he was fighting "Hai bisogno di qualcosa, fratello?" **(Do you need something, brother?)**

The boy spoke "Sì, Mercury chiede il tuo aiuto per salvare una delle sue figlie." **(Yes, Mercury asks for your help to save one of his daughters.)**

Perseus punched Scott one more time in the face and knocked him out and responded "Prenderla in campo o in caccia?" **(Take her to camp or to the Hunt?)**

"La caccia, Percy." The strange boy replied. **(The Hunt.)**

Percy looked over at him and in English, said "give me a minute and I will follow." After getting a nod, he turned to us. "I have a side job to take care of. I should be back before school tomorrow. When he wakes up, tell that fool that if he challenges me again, I will take his life without mercy." And with that he approached the other boy and together they vanished into shadows.

 _That must be so cool to be able to do that!_

 ** _Updated: 01/16/2018_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Percy POV**

We both appeared in the throne room of our father. And waiting for us was Mercury, Diana, Vesta and Proserpina. I was greeted with a hug from everyone. I was curious as to why we were all here in my father's throne room without him present when he strode through the doors along with Hazel.

After spending a couple of minutes talking with everyone I was approached by Lady Vesta, in which I bowed to her. "Lady Vesta, it is an honor."

She smiled, "Perseus, there is no need to bow to me. You are the one I should bow to. That despite your pain and sorrows at the hands of those mortals, you never once gave up hope. Despite everything you have been through, you keep going. I would be honored to give you my blessing. Since you have acquired Hellfire from your father, I will give you the ability to heal from the hearth as well as summon family meals." She pressed her hands to my shoulders and an orange glow started to envelop my body.

When the glow died down, she hugged me. Once we separated, I made my way over to Diana and Mercury. They transported me outside the home of the maiden I was to rescue and told me where the Hunt currently resides. I nodded and they sent me on my way.

Which brings me to why I'm standing in front of a house that isn't mine across the country. Ann Arbor, Michigan, late at night. I closed my eyes when I heard the familiar city life. I brought out the information card along with the picture of Mercury's child.

 **Name: Courtney Shires**

 **Age: 10**

 **Date of Birth: May 1, 2006**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Godly Parent: Mercury, God of Thieves, Messengers, and Liars**

 **Abilities: Speed, and Thieving**

I straighten up when I heard a loud 'Crash' in Courtney's room. Alarms rang in my head, an uneasy feeling settling in my gut. When I heard shouting, I took action. I flamed travel to the door, knocking on the door roughly. At the other side of the door, I heard a man voice hissing lowly at somebody. "Shut up! Shut up!" The man said in a harsh quiet tone followed by a slap that echoed through the door.

They only response was whimpering. My eyes burst into flames, my wings starting to take shape as I pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" someone shouted gruffly through the door.

"Police Department! Open up, got a call about a disturbance here." I yelled out.

"You've got the wrong door!"

"No, I never make a mistake."

"I said you've got the wrong door! Now leave or I'll make you!" He threaten me.

"Make me? You're going to try to make the police leave? Alright then." I said.

With that, I punched my right fist through wooden door, unlocking it on the other side. Taking my hand out, I quickly opened the door and walked inside. There was a man, standing a few feet in front of me, gaping at me in shock. He has curly brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 6'0, and a bit athletic. He looks like he's in his late 30's. "What the hell?" He shouted at me.

"Where's Courtney Shire?" I asked him in impatience, disgusted to be in his presence.

This entire room reeked of beer and cigars that it was making me sick. His pupils are dilated, meaning he is on some drugs right now. He is wearing a white shirt with stains on it, and some jeans. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Breaking into my house!" He raged at me.

"Where is she?" I asked him again, my patience slipping away fast.

"I ain't going to tell you shit! In fact, I am going to call the real cops," he told me, whipping his cellphone out from his pocket.

Before he could even had the chance to press 9 I had grabbed his wrist in a vice grip, stopping him. He gave out a painful gasp when I tighten my grip, hearing some bones pop. I made him look into my silver eyes as my wings came forth through the slits in my shirt.

"I am not going to ask again. Where. Is. Courtney. Shire?" I told him through clenched teeth, gripping tighter on his wrist causing him to fall onto his knees.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! I'll tell you what you want! J-just let me go! Please!" he begged at me painfully. "She's-she's in her room! Stop! Please, stop!" Looking down angrily at him, I finally released my grip on him. He fell to the ground, cradling his wrist to his chest. He quickly crawled away from me, looking at me a bit fearful.

I turned my back on him, heading to the bedroom. I assumed he was just going to stay there or even run away. Just a second, my back was turned to him, something slammed hard on my back, breaking into pieces. Standing still like a statue, I turned around, angry. He was holding the legs of a now broken chair, the remains littering the floor. He stared at me in shock, dropping the wooden chair legs to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, I spare your life and then you attack me." I seethed at him.

Before he could even blink, I unsheathed my claws and sliced deep across his chest, sending him flying across the room. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I slowly made my way towards the bedroom. I kept my wings hidden as I opened the door slowly, I heard soft crying coming from the corner.

There was the same little girl from the picture. Same hair, eyes, and facial features. My eyes soften when I noticed the little girl is skinny, her skin a bit dirty. She is wearing a dirty pink and white dress that is fading. She cowered when she saw me, holding a stuffed giraffe tightly in her little hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you," I told her softly, sitting on the floor.

She didn't say anything, looking at me a bit fearfully.

"I'm the good guy," I told her nicely. "Your uncle is never going to hurt you again, Courtney. I promise."

"You promise?" She finally asked me, talking so softly that if I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

"I promise. Cross my heart," I told her, marking an 'X' over my heart.

"Who are you?" She asked me, a bit louder. She was opening up now, making me smile.

"Well, let's just say I am a friend of your dad."

"My daddy?" She asked me with wide eyes, giving me this innocent look that will make anybody go Aww. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, he is. And he told me to tell you that he loves you very much and that he is very sorry to leave you."

"Why did daddy leave me?" She asked me, her eyes watering a bit and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Because he is a very special man. Very unique. He loved you so much he had to leave for your own good."

"But why?"

I gave her a warm smile as she stared at me in awe, looking at my eye color as it was still silver. While she was looking at my eyes, I disrobed my armor and was now wearing my original clothes, a pair of jeans, converse, a blue shirt, and a hoodie. "I'm just like you," I told her. "When I was younger I was hit a lot."

"Because your dad left you too?"

My face fell a little bit. "No, I was taken from my family for 14 years and experimented on. Courtney, what if I told you a big secret that only a very few people that knows? This secret includes me, your dad, and you."

"Me? Why me?" She questioned.

"Remember when I told you how your dad is special?" She nodded her head. "Well, he is. He's in fact a Roman God and he's your father."

"My d-dad is what?" She squeaked out, unknowingly to her that she is now sitting in front of me, leaving her hiding spot.

"You're lying!" She exclaimed, pointing at me accusingly.

I shook my head. "I would never lie to you, I am telling the truth. You're a demigod, daughter of Mercury. I'm a demigod too. My father is Pluto, God of Wealth and Death" I reasoned with her.

"Prove it."

Sighing, I slowly let my wings show themselves as to not scare her. I turned around so she could see my wings fully and let her feel my feathers. After a couple of minutes, I faced her and made my wings go away.

"Are you a fairy?"

I chuckled really hard at that, causing my stomach to hurt. "No. I told you, I'm a demigod. Just like you."

"Can I do that?"

"Eh, no, when I was taken from my family. I was injected with some DNA from another bird. And that DNA combined with mine which is why I have these wings. But with these wings I get to look after young girls such as yourself as a sort of Guardian Angel. Do you trust me?" I asked changing the topic, as I brought out my hand out towards her, waiting. She looked at my hand then at my face. I can see the wheels turn in her head before she finally made up her mind. My hand grasped her little hand. I smiled down at her, causing her to smile back at me.

"My name is Perseus. But just call me Percy," I told her.

"Percy," she said, my name rolling out from her mouth. "That's a funny name."

I chuckled. Still holding her hand, I lead her to the living room. She hid behind my legs when she saw her dad passed out on the floor. It was quite adorable when she quickly kicked him in between the legs before hiding back behind my legs.

"Did you kill him?" She asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, no. I didn't hit him too hard," I tilted my head to the side. "I think he's alive."

"Where are you going to take me?" Courtney asked me, looking up at me with those big eyes.

"I have a friend that has this group of girls similar to you. I think you will fit in just right with them. Like, sisters."

"What if they don't like me?" She asked me shyly.

"Hey, they will love you. I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"So, we're friends, right?" I responded by raising her up and resting her on my shoulders. She squealed in delight. "We are definitely friends. C'mon, let's go meet your new family," I told her, grabbing her dads leg. "Hold on tight. I will fly us over there."

She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck as I flew over to the Hunt in Isle Royale National Park. Courtney didn't let go of me, her eyes shut very tightly as we were high in the air, clutching her stuffed giraffe like it was her life with her hands.

"Sorry about that, this was the fastest way to get here," I told her as she slowly open her eyes.

"Wow," she gawked, looking at the nature around her once we landed.

"Soak it all in little sis, you are going to get used to it," I told her.

* * *

We walked in the woods in silence, Courtney still on my shoulders. I felt her weight lean more forward, chuckling when I noticed she was slowly falling asleep. Walking further, I soon heard sounds ahead of us, the smell of burning wood in the air. I let my wings show themselves and my eyes started to glow silver.

Getting closer, we were soon at our destination. I barely took one step inside the camp before one of the wolves they have growled at me, alerting the entire camp that I was here. No sooner after the wolf growled, a silver arrow was shot towards my face and would've impaled my skull if I haven't caught it with my hand. I felt Courtney shake in fear, holding me tightly so I quickly slid her off of me, pushing her behind me. I felt her grab my leg, one of her hands gripping mine tightly. I quickly threw the arrow to the ground, Hellfire covering my arms as I took out my silver bow aiming it, when hunters started to approach me, their own bows aimed at me.

Before the hunters could shoot another arrow, there was a big flash between us. Everybody quickly covered their eyes, feeling the presence of their lady. I quickly shielded Courtney's eyes with my body, feeling the heat of the power hitting my back. After a couple seconds, the light soon went away. I faced Artemis, slowly knelt down on one knee, bowing my head in respect. Courtney copied my action.

"Who's that?" I heard Courtney ask me quietly.

I looked at her and lightly smiled. "That's my friend I told you about, Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt," I whispered in her ear before rising back on my feet.

Artemis looks the same from the last time I saw her. She is wearing her usual silver hunting clothes, her bow sling across her chest. Her auburn hair is gracefully done in a braid, with tiny flowers in them. She was in the age form of a teenager, like about my age. Her face is hard, looking directly at her hunters.

"Hunters, these people are no threat to us. Now, all of you get back to what you were doing before, I have something to deal with," Artemis order her hunters. She then motioned me to follow her. Giving Courtney's hand a squeeze, I lead us into Artemis's tent.

"I am so sorry about that Perseus, they are just keeping their guards up," Artemis explained to me.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten use to people trying to kill me by now," I told her, shooting her a smile.

"So, I take it this is Mercury's daughter?" Artemis asked me, squatting down to Courtney's height, giving her a friendly smile.

Courtney shyly hid behind my legs, gripping tightly to her stuff animal and my hand like it is her lifeline. "Courtney, this is my friend Artemis. Artemis is a very nice friend of mine and won't let anyone hurt you," I reassured her.

It took a couple of seconds but she finally opened up. She shyly waved at Artemis. "Hi," she whispered quietly, smiling a bit.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," Artemis smiled.

"Artemis is going to ask you an offer that she is going to explain," I explained to her gently.

Courtney nodded her head, never letting go of my hand. Artemis then started to explain the life of being a hunter in her group. She explained to her how they all travel together, training and killing monsters. That they swear off men, staying a maiden forever. She also explained to her how she can be immortal but can still fall from battle. For Courtney's case, since she is so young, she will have to stay a bit out from combat, focus more on training, and when she is ready, can accept immortality. Courtney looked hooked into joining. She glanced up at me. "Will I ever see Percy again? He said that he is a Guardian of sorts. With his wings, he looks like an angel, except without a halo and a harp. So will he be able to come back?" She asked Artemis.

"If it is alright with Lady Artemis, I can visit time from time if I'm not busy," I told her.

"It's fine by me, But do not say his name around the other Hunters, they cannot know that Percy saved you. While the others admire Perseus, the lieutenant isn't fond of him. The other hunters aren't fond of males, and will assume the worst about your savior. So, if you must talk about your savior, call him Six. He has saved some other girls here, and they all know to call him Six. So you won't be the only one." Artemis told her.

Courtney squealed, jumping up and down and giving me a huge hug. "I accept Lady Artemis," she told her, looking very sure about her decision.

After she said the oath, she had this silver glow surrounding her. Her outfit changed as well, changing into an adorable silver camo outfit. She was no longer covered in filth, looking fresh and like a new person. I quickly reached into my pocket, almost forgetting something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your father gave you a gift," I told Courtney, taking something out from my pocket.

"A gift?" I showed her a golden chain necklace, connected to a golden caduceus. I helped her place the necklace around her neck. She looked up at me with a huge grin, giving me a huge hug around my legs.

"Thank you so much, Percy," I heard her muffled voice.

I rubbed her back. "No problem kiddo. Now look, when you pull on it, it changes into your very own bow and arrows," I told her, squatting down to her level and pulled on the caduceus.

Her eyes widen when an actual bow appeared in her hands, a quiver on her back. The bow is pure white, the string a gold color. There was beautiful designs on the bow, all about love and all that stuff.

"Now to change it back, you just have to think about the necklace."

I watched her as she closed her eyes tightly, concentrating. Soon, the bow and quiver started to shrink, changing back to a gold flying dove necklace. Courtney gasped when she noticed that her bow changed back to its normal state.

"Soon, you will be a pro with archery and every monster is going to be afraid of you, just like Lady Artemis" I told her, ruffling her hair. "Now I've really have to go, it's getting late. Why don't you go meet your new sisters?"

Courtney's face fell when I told her I have to leave. "You promise you'll visit me?"

"I promise. Cross my heart," I promised her, marking another 'X' over my heart.

She smiled at me, giving one last big hug before walking out of Artemis's tent to follow the lieutenant. I watched her walk out with a small smile on my face. Artemis stood up and gave me a hug before transporting me back to my apartment back in Beacon Hills.

 ** _Updated: 01/16/2018_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy you all! I know it's been a lot longer than my usual break time between posting chapters. I won't be able to post another chapter until after December 10/2017. College is a lot of work, but I'm working on it.**

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile by 06/02/2018!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **1 week later…**

 **Percy POV**

This past week has been fun. The flock is still staying with me at my apartment. In fact they are going to get the room next door to me. As a guardian, I took away their demigod scent that was attracting the Erasers and other Greek monsters. And because my scent is so intense, the monsters see it as a major god, and therefore, won't attack out of fear.

Scott is avoiding me everywhere we see each other at school. Stiles and Isaac are getting along great as jokesters. They are pulling pranks all across school. Chris has invited me over a couple times to see my progress on my job for curiosity reasons. Which is true, he was telling the truth about that. Plus, he wants me to come over next week more and help him train Allison on how to recognize more supernatural creatures and how to take them down. And I agreed, it would help to have more people, even mortals, know how to do, what I do.

Those Alpha twins I encountered a while back while on my bike are here in Beacon Hills with their pack. I see them everywhere in school, they recognized me when they saw me standing near my bike as they pulled up on their first day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

So I'm cruising on my bike that I had gotten fixed after the interaction with the Alpha twins. I just picked up Gwen from her house, I'm now her chauffeur to and from school when I don't have practice. She wears a black helmet with flowers on the back, and I were a black helmet with angel wings on it.

 _Very fitting, am I right? Never mind, don't answer that._

Anyways back to my flashback, we pull up to a front row parking spot when I hear the revving of two motorcycles that sound exactly the same as my encounter with the twins. I sigh and tilt my head back, "hey, Gwen go on inside. I need to take care of something."

She looked at me questionably before nodding without a word and headed inside. Right as I was prepared to leave my bike I turned around sharply and leaned against my bike as they showed up.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Gwen. But when I saw those two boys in black leather and boots and badass bikes, it was a bit of a turn on. But I'm getting off topic again.

When they recognized me as the one who literally threw them off the road, their eyes got wide and they took a step back.

I smiled and strode up to them. "You know, if you're going to play yourselves off as badass, you can't be scared of someone whose job is to protect you. It's ironic, and incredibly funny."

One of them recovered faster than the other, "yeah, well we don't even know what you are and we could tell that you were toying with us."

"I'll keep it short and sweet Ethan and Aidan. I'm the Guardian of the Supernatural World. And yes I've known your names since I saw your faces. When you become someone of my position, you have to keep track of your people under your domain. Now, I know that your Alpha pack leader wants Scott, but I'm here to keep the peace and lower down the amount of supernatural creatures interacting with human activities. And your pack coming here, will force me to intervene and kill any who stand in my way. I've done it before, and that's why there are no werewolves in Texas. Don't force my hand, and I won't kill you. Simple as that." I calmly replied as I turned on my heel and made my way to class.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

But today is a school day, so I'm here at school with everyone. Classes are alright, I'm passing everything with good grades, awesome girlfriend, and I have some friends. My friends are Jackson, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles and Derek.

"Hey, Guardian." A voice behind me whispered. Ethan.

I turned around and faced him and raised an eyebrow as if asking "what?"

"Our pack leader wants to speak with you. He just wants to talk." Ethan said slightly raising his hands.

"Yeah, I imagine that Deucalion wants to do more than talk, but I will still come and I will bring Scott as well. It will help for him to see the incoming pack. Where do we meet and what time?" I said indifferently.

"Uh-h…we are meeting outside of the coal refinery near the north side of the woods at 6:00pm."

I nod, "alright, don't worry I'll make sure to bring cookies." I smile at him before going back down the hall and snapping my fingers making the shadows leave the resident werewolf's ears who could've heard that.

"Hey, Shadow!" A yell tore through the hallway. _Gwen of course._

"Hey my flower, that nickname is redundant. You can do better than Shadow!" I yelled back.

"Stop calling me flower and I'll stop with the nicknames." Gwen threatened.

"Why would I? You hate the nickname more than me. So I'm going to keep calling you it, and there's nothing you can do about that babe." I said with a small smile on my face.

"How about a one-on-one fight between us? No killing blows, maiming is allowed. Obviously you know what the winner and loser will get, but come on I haven't fought you in a month. I've gotten better, there's a reason that I was there for 8 years…C'mon, one fight?" She looked at me with those cute puppy eyes that she was unfairly given and I knew I couldn't deny her.

"Fine, we fight tomorrow after school at 8pm. Chris wants to see our fighting style anyways, so we might as well do it in his area with him watching." I agreed.

She pulled me closer to her and kissed me deeply. For a moment all that mattered was that we were doing so. I enjoyed being with her all the time. A wolf-whistle brought us back to real life.

We faced the person who whistled, which was Jackson who was walking towards us with Lydia around his arm.

"So, Percy, you ready for the first playoff game in two days?" He asked as we made our way to the last class of the day.

"Is that even a question? Of course I'm fired up!" I excitedly said back.

* * *

Well it's 20 minutes until I meet up with Deucalion.

 _Time to go collect Scott._

I walked up to his house, knocked on the door. A woman answered the door, Melissa McCall. "Hello, I'm looking for Scott, I need him for a meeting in which he is needed." I said respectfully.

She nodded and ushered me inside the house. She went upstairs and then less than 2 minutes she came bounding down the stairs with Scott having his claws out and she was holding a gun.

I was enraged, "you told your mother about our world? Do you have an explanation for that, beta?!" My eyes were already flickering between red and silver.

"Look Percy, I had to rescue her from another supernatural creature that kidnapped her. She was told about our world from someone else."

 _He's telling the truth, his heart beat never wavered, and neither did his voice._

"Alright, but how many regular mortals are aware of our world?"

"As far as we know, the Argent's, my mother, and the Sheriff." Scott replied.

"Good, as long as no more become aware." I replied back.

Once it got quiet, Scott broke it with a question. "So what are you doing here, Percy? We're not really friends."

I shook my head, "no we're not. However I have an important meeting with an incoming Alpha pack that wants to meet you. The pack leader wants you to be at the meeting, I have no idea why. But I imagine that it must be important. We have 10 minutes to get there, so come on."

I looked at his mom, "don't worry I'll have him back before 8pm. It was nice to meet you."

I placed my hand on Scott's shoulder and shadow traveled us to outside the meeting place. I turned to Scott, "alright we're not on very good terms. So, I will do the talking. I have the highest authority considering that my ranks sits at Alpha of all Alphas in our world. But first I have to tell you something…Scott, you have a power only bestowed upon very few werewolves. You will become a true Alpha, meaning that you won't have to kill one to gain their power. You will gain some overtime. But, this Alpha pack is made of Alphas who have killed their own packs to become Alphas. They want you to join their pack, and whether you accept or decline they will kill your friends to insure your loyalty to only them. The reason why I am telling you this is to let me do the talking. Keep a level head and we will be fine, got it?"

He just nodded, "I know that I haven't been a good friend, I let my jealousy overtake my common sense, and I lost my friends. Now I will try my best to not let us become enemies."

I smiled and brought him into a hug. "Alright, well it is time to meet with someone I saved a long time ago."

We walked into the refinery and saw the Alpha twins, Kali, Ennis and Deucalion standing over a map of Beacon Hills. They hadn't even sensed us yet. Scott turned to me confused and I explained that I had us invisible to them.

We walked all the way to the table when I made us appear out of flames in front of them. They all jumped back except Deucalion who saw Scott first, and then turned to me. I had my wings, fangs and claws out, as well as being wreathed in Hellfire **(Black flames, in case you didn't know what Hell fire is)**.

"Hello Guardian, it's been a while." Deucalion said.

I nodded, "yes, it has been what, 3 years, good to see that you survived the surgery I gave you."

Scott looked at me funny so I decided to explain. "When his eye-sight was taken away by some hunters, he called out to me for help, and I saved his life at the expense of his sight."

I turned to the others here, "as the twins have probably told you. I am the Guardian of the Supernatural world. The Alpha of every Alpha in our world. So I would suggest that you do not attack me lest you wish for me to vanquish you painfully."

Ennis and Kali scoffed and made their way closer towards me. "We will see if that is true."

I turned to Deucalion and the twins, "is it alright with you if I end your fellow Alphas here? Wait, don't answer that, I will do so anyways. Scott, I can take care of this so stand off to the side. This won't take very long."

Once we were 20 feet apart I asked "so, are any weapons allowed? Or is this an old-fashioned brawl?"

Kali snarled "it won't matter what you use. We will still kill you. A guardian's soul and essence will be an excellent boost of power." And with that, they charged forward.

* * *

 **Fight Scene, Warning: Character Death and Gore**

I summoned my swords Alpha and Omega and let Hellfire wash over my body and my swords. My black wings lifted me off the ground to hover at two feet off of the ground. I waited until they were just about to slice me open before vanishing into flames. They whirled around and got back-to-back.

"Awwww, that's cute." My voice came from somewhere to Kali's right. She took a swipe and I appeared on her left and swiped her across her face with Omega before vanishing again. I repeated this for another couple of minutes, always switching between each of them making it seem as I was fighting both at the same time.

When they collapsed exhausted, I stood over them, my swords at their necks. I looked at each, "pathetic, truly pathetic. Scott lasted longer than you two did, and he faced me when I blindfolded myself." That got them fired up and they lunged at me only to find my swords gone and I was without my enhancements. I gave them the finger as they both rushed at me. Kali on my left and Ennis on my right. Faster than they could register, I sent an earth-shattering punch to Ennis's ribcage breaking multiple ribs and then giving Kali a kick to her ribs as well giving her the same result as Ennis.

They both flew back a couple feet and landed on the ground clutching their chests. I slowly walked up to them with a sadistic grin on my face. "It is a shame for you two. I gave both of you advice on how to be better betas and you returned my favor with killing off your packs that I saved! Because of that, both of you will die. You both had the honor of being cut by my sword Omega which is made of pure silver."

I looked over to see Deucalion looking outraged at me. _Well, I am about to kill his strongest alphas single-handedly._ "Your pack leader won't be able to save you from my wrath. Your actions and intentions of coming here and killing off your pack mates will earn you death by my sword. I helped you and that was repaid in death. So you will get your own, now face me with little dignity you have left."

I whirled around drew my sword given to me by Chaos and faced Deucalion, Scott, Ethan and Aiden. I winked at them before flipping my grip on my sword to having the bottom of my sword under my thumb and stabbing both of the Alphas through their necks behind me. Once I felt their souls leave their bodies, I lit them on fire and walked towards where Scott was.

 **End of Fight Scene and Character Death**

* * *

I cleaned off my blade with a cloth before sheathing it and spoke, "Deucalion, if you continue on your path. I will end you worse than I did those two I was just now toying with. You cross me once, shame on me. You cross me twice, I will put you through eternal suffering."

I turned to Ethan and Aidan, "the same goes for you two. If I don't hear from either of you in the next 10 days, the next time I see you, the nature of your deaths will be the same outcome as it was for those two."

I then turned to Scott, "the meeting is over, so let's get you home." With that, I placed a hand on his shoulder sending him back home to the kitchen where his mother was waiting. She jumped when her son and I appeared out of flames. Scott and I nodded to each other before I shadow traveled back home.

 **A/N: I know I said this in my other story, but I need to put it this one as well. I will be preparing for college finals over the next three weeks. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post another chapter for about a month, sorry. But school comes first.**

 _ **Updated: 02/16/2018**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a howl in the air right after lacrosse practice ended. Readying his sword, he prepared to slice the monster in two before it barreled into him, knocking him off his feet and was pinned under a mass of fur. He closed his eyes, thinking that he was about to be eaten, before he felt something that shocked him completely: A large, sandpapery tongue licking his face in happiness. His brother's pet hellhound that he hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy yelled in surprise and happiness.

The massive hellhound barked in excitement before licking him all over, giving a nice slobbery bath. But Percy didn't care, he was just so glad to see a friendly face down in this hellhole that he felt a genuine smile stretch across his face; the first one he had in a long time. Pushing her off of him, he stood up and embraced her in a hug, burying his face into her fur.

"It is so good to see you girl! Gods, I missed you so much!" Percy said with misty eyes. He really loved his massive monster dog.

"But what are you doing down here girl? How did you get down here?" He asked in concern.

In reply, she whimpered and tucked her tail between her legs. She looked scared as she lowered her head and hid her face in her paws. Seeing this, Percy felt a protective anger, surge through his body.

 _What did those blasted campers and new gods do to his brother's dog!_

"Mrs. O'Leary, what happened?" Percy asked as he raised her face to his.

"They hurt me." A female voice rang through his head.

"Where are you hurt girl? What did they do?" He asked her once again.

Mrs. O'Leary lowered her head and whimpered again. Percy stepped forward and embraced her as she was hurting and she needed someone right now.

"Let's go inside the locker room, if anyone comes in, you will look like a German Shepard to them and I will speak in your mind. Don't want anything to interrupt our little reunion." He said as he led her inside the building.

"Ok girl, now story time. Why are you all the way over here?" Percy asked once they were settled in.

Mrs. O'Leary looked at him from across the bench and closed her eyes. Percy felt something in his mind, like a tickle on the outskirts of his consciousness, asking for permission to enter. Interested, he reached out towards the feeling and a rush of images and feelings slammed into his mind.

* * *

 ** _Memories from Mrs. O'Leary_**

He was in a large, open field. There were multitudes of 20-foot tall trees surrounding the circular field. Bushes were strewn all across the edge of the clearing. The sky was a brilliant blue with clouds dotted all across the sky. The sun was shining down through the trees into the clearing.

He saw Mrs. O'Leary burst into the clearing with a familiar figure on her back. It was a young boy, no older than 16-years old. He was dressed in black jeans, with a black t-shirt with a skull on it wearing an aviator jacket over it. He had a silver skull ring on the middle finger of his left hand and a stygian iron sword on his left hip. He had long, messy black hair and familiar black eyes that were older than his age.

It was his best friend and brother, Nico di Angelo.

He looked at both of them with narrowed eyes. He did not like how they looked at the moment. Both Nico and Mrs. O'Leary looked worn out. They were covered in cuts and bruises and were looking over their shoulders, as if someone was after them.

 _Who did this to his dog and brother?_

His question was answered as he heard shouts coming from where they just came from as a group of demigods burst into the clearing. His eyes blazed in anger as he saw Jason and Piper were among the group as well as a few Ares and Apollo kids. Clarisse, and Will Solace were also among them.

"Give us the dog death boy and we'll promise to take it easy on you!" Jason yelled at Nico.

Nico stood protectively in front of Mrs. O'Leary and drew his sword. "I don't think so! I don't care if you are now the leader of that worthless camp, you are not killing Mrs. O'Leary just because you think you can!" Nico yelled back defiantly.

Jason's nostrils flared as his face went red with anger at the insult. He pulled out his own gladius, and yelled charge.

Nico drove his sword into the ground and a crack appeared in the ground. Skeletal warriors crawled their way to the surface, each brandishing a weapon from swords and spears, to clubs and… _was that a pitchfork?_

"Don't kill them, but don't let them advance either!" Nico commanded to his skeletons.

The skeletal warriors all surged forward and the battle ensued. While the campers were all fantastic fighters and lived through two wars, they had their hands full with the number of skeletons that were attacking them. However, the skeletons could not kill the campers while the campers had no such restriction as they sliced at the skeletons and reduced them to piles of bones.

Nico was engaged in battle with Clarisse and he was doing really well.

Clarisse thrusted her spear at Nico's stomach but he swatted it away with his sword and parried, opening up a gash on her arm. Clarisse's face went red with anger as she tried again and again to pierce Nico with her spear, but her anger was making her sloppy. Finding an opening, Nico lunged forward and caught the shaft of her spear with his sword, snapping it like a twig and knocking Clarisse out with the butt of his sword.

Even though he fought to the best of his ability and knocked out over 15 campers, Nico was exhausted and subdued by three Ares campers and Jason.

Jason, with a nasty cut across his face stormed over to him and punched him across the face. Nico's head snapped to the side, but he didn't cry out. Instead he turned his head back to Jason and spat a mouthful of blood and saliva directly into his face. I could not be more proud of my brother. Jason, however, didn't find it at all funny and was about to punch him again before Piper stopped him as she grabbed his arm.

She shook her head and said, "He's not worth it. Let's just kill the hellhound and go."

Jason nodded his head and walked over to a subdued Mrs. O'Leary who was trapped under a giant net.

He drew his sword and said "Why don't we have a little fun before you run off and see death boy's freaky brother?"

He then began to hack away at her exposed flesh, with the others joining in. I yelled out in anger and rage at what they were doing to my beloved pet. Mrs. O'Leary howled in pain as each strike cut her flesh. She was too exhausted to shadow travel away. Nico was screaming his head off at them all to stop but they just ignored him.

After they finished their sick game Jason walked up to her face and said, "I hope you enjoy my fun time, monster."

Before he could finish her off, she used the last of her energy to lunge forward and swiped at his face. He jerked back with a cry of pain as three long cuts marred his cheek. With rage in his eyes, he lunged forward and drove the blade right into her skull where she dissolved into golden dust.

I screamed in anger at what I just witnessed and wanted nothing more to tear out Jason's throat with my fangs.

 _No matter the consequences._

As soon as the golden dust dispersed, Nico roared in anger before wrenching free of his captors and driving his sword into their arms and legs, maiming them pretty good. He turned to Jason and the others and leveled his sword at them. "You all will all regret this! I will see that you pay! Especially you and Jason, Piper! You will regret this day!" He yelled as he dissolved into shadows.

 ** _End of Memory Scene_**

* * *

Percy's mind slammed back into his body, as he took deep breaths. He was covered in sweat and was trembling at what he had just witnessed. His loathsome cousin and former friends killed his dog just to spite him? Oh they were going to pay. Once this mission was over, they were going to pay.

Percy turned and saw a trembling Mrs. O'Leary. He quickly stood up and crossed over to her where he laid down on the ground next to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry girl. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. But I promise that I will protect you from now on." He said into her fur.

She turned her head towards him and gave him a little lick on his cheek, wiping away some of the tears that he didn't even know he was shedding. Percy smiled a little and wiped the rest of his tears on the back of his torn up shirt and just laid by her side, finding comfort in having another body beside him.

They stayed in that position for a while before Percy shadow traveled them back to the apartment. The flock was a little nervous to have a hellhound staying here, but one hard glare from him silenced their questions and doubts. Percy laid awake in his bed for some time before sleep finally found him in a flashback to that horrible day that everyone at camp found out his secret.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Percy POV**

It was a couple of weeks after the awards ceremony that I had already been given my first mission. I was gone from Camp for a couple of weeks. And when I had completed my mission for Hermes I got back to find something that set my heartbeat to pounding.

The Camp was on fire.

I ran faster, all of my muscles, human, demigod, bird and wolf all working together to pull me through the forest and into the clearing as fast, faster even, than a speeding silver bullet. I had one mission: kill everything threatening my friends.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

In the center of camp Percy could see Nico, Hazel and Leo, fighting back to back against the army of bloodlust driven monsters.

But he was knocked out of his horror when he noticed Ian, who was a troublesome son of Zeus that fought alongside the Greeks when they faced Kronos.

Ian was sneaking up behind Hazel with a dagger. She was unsuspecting to the danger this boy was inflicting, and solely focused on the monsters in front of her. Anger bubbled and threatened to explode all over his body. He began to shake and before he could remind himself of the consequences, his whole body rippled and ripped from the shape of a young teen to a powerful, large, kill machine. He leapt at Ian, a ferocious, thunder-like roar ripped from his throat and echoed across the battlefield.

Everyone froze as the giant, midnight wolf leapt forward, claws like daggers and gnashing teeth ready to rip her throat out. She knew she was done for. She prided herself on her battle skills and strategy, her quick wits and escape plans, however, she hadn't noticed the beast before and it was already midair and position against her, its massive weight carrying it at her faster than she could sprint. Despite the prospect of her impending doom, Hazel almost welcomed death, especially in the form of such a beast.

The wolf however appeared to not be interested in her at all, as it sailed over head. Hazel knew such a wild, smart creature would not have just missed her, it hadn't planned on hitting her from the start. She ducked just for good measure as it tore through the air and hit something behind her. She wondered if maybe this wolf was actually on their side, that there had been some monster behind her she hadn't been aware of and that the wolf had just saved her life.

But as she turned around, she stood frozen in horror as the wolf's razor teeth easily slid into Ian's shoulder like a knife through butter. The son of Zeus screamed in pain, a silver and bronze dagger slipped out of his hands as the beast picked him up and shook him. Hazel could see his eyes rolling into his head and as his blood drenched the ground and the wolf's mouth. The blood seemed to excite the wolf as it shook him harder before tossing him on to the ground, ready to attack again.

Thalia who was standing beside Hazel, might not like the son of Zeus but she knew that she had to save him, she had to prevent at least one casualty today. She let out a battle screech and launched herself at the wolf, right as the beast picked up Ian again, this time by his other shoulder. The wolf seemed to freeze, its deep midnight eyes training on to her and she faltered. Those were Percy's eyes...

She gulped back her tears and let her anger at his death come through. How dare this wolf possess his eyes, so perfectly, so innocently and try and use them against her? She launched her dagger into the wolf's neck.

The wolf immediately dropped Ian, leaving him there to bleed on to the ground as Will Solace, a brave soul, stepped forward and quickly retrieved him without the wolf noticing. The wolf roared in pain and whirled on her. Hate, betrayal, disgust, and oddly enough sadness flashed in its eyes making the beast appear all too human like. All too much like Percy.

The hate and betrayal burned the brightest in its eyes and suddenly Thalia couldn't move. She could see Percy in those eyes and she felt her heartbreak. But her survival instincts told her to strike again. So she raised her dagger, knowing that her best chance was to take out one of its eyes. She could hear Nico in the background calling out to her to stop. She wasn't sure about what it was about, all that she knew is that he sounded horrified, panicked and broken.

The wolf snarled at her, crouching low, it's eyes trained on her and only her, but she could tell by the way it's ears flickered and it's nostrils flared, the beast would know it if someone was sneaking up behind it. She couldn't let the wolf have the first move, a blow delivered by such a powerful and lethal beast would easily kill her, even if she managed to strike its eye with her blade.

So she launched herself again at the midnight creature, ignoring Nico's desperate wails, and thrust her dagger with all of her strength towards its right eye. The wolf had little time to react as her knife descended. It launched up, it's mouth opened wide, its teeth baring ready to tear her face clean off. But she caught sight of those eyes again. Clouded by hate and anger, they swirled like angry waves that threatened to pull her in and drown her, but she could see the hurt and what looked like the dislike at having to attack her.

But judging from the lack of pain on her face and neck and from the sickening squish of her blade hitting it's mark and the wolf's cries of pain, she knew she had done it. The wolf's blood splattered her face and she forced open her eyes to see blood dripping from her hands and dagger. The wolf was twisting on the ground in crumpled heap, blood covered its face as its roars became less and less animalistic and more... human.

Piper could feel her heart pounding, her breath coming out in ragged puffs. She could hear Hazel's panicked screams and turned to see for a moment that Nico had collapsed on the ground.

The crowd gasped in horror and Thalia turned her line of sight back to the wolf. Tears burst into her eyes and a horrible sinking feeling set in. Instead of seeing a wolf laying on the ground, instead was a raven haired teen, snarling and clutching his right eye.

It was Percy.

Jason and Ian burst through the crowd, stumbling. Ian was sickly pale from the blood loss but somehow managed to get up. Jason looked horrible but the sick grin that covered his lips caused Thalia to take a step back.

"I told you!" He called out to the crowd of horrified campers. Thalia glanced around for Nico only to find him standing next to Percy alongside her lady Artemis who was healing Percy's eye.

"I told you he was a monster! A traitor!" Ian and Jason crackled. "Now you see, he tried to kill me! He tried to kill Thalia!" Thalia was frozen in horror. It really was Percy. She had stabbed Percy twice, she had almost killed him. He almost killed her. Now she understood the wolf's reluctance to attack her. She stumbled backwards until she hit the ground.

The sound of hooves arrived soon after and the Camp turned to find Chiron, looking shaken and stricken.

"He's a monster! He's a traitor!" Ian and Jason continued to shout and the whole of the Camp quickly joined in, brandishing weapons and hurtling insults at the son of Pluto. Chiron tried to call for order, but the Camp was in an uproar.

"What is going on?" Chiron boomed. Ian turned to face the centaur,

"Don't you see Chiron? Percy, is a werewolf and he tried to kill me! He tried to kill Thalia!" Chiron didn't want to believe it but he could see the evidence as clear as day.

Percy snarled, trying to explain himself his defense. Even his patrons were standing beside him shouting at the campers to listen.

But the crowd won't hear any of it, shouting names and curses at him. Percy turned to face Chiron, desperation evident in his features, his eyes was wide and pleading. But Chiron only turned away. Percy couldn't believe it. He glanced over to see Thalia staring at him in horror and was that…disgust, and his gut twisted.

Percy straightened his back, his features darkened. He clenched his hands into fists after removing his hand from his right eye. His eye had been healed to what it was before the fight, but his blood drenched his face almost making him unrecognizable.

Jason strode in front of Percy with a smirk on his face. "So Perseus, have fun with the entire camp against you. And don't forget, this was all your fault. I may have voiced my opinion against you, but you showed them who you truly are. You did all the hard work for me." Jason said as he walked away.

Thalia was next, "I'm sorry about taking your eye and attacking you but it wasn't my fault. You entered the fight in your true form, and despite the fact that Artemis is your patron. Hunters don't trust werewolves, no matter what." She huffed off and joined Ian and Jason in their cabin.

Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Reyna were the only ones waiting for me.

"Honestly, just leave and don't say anything if you no longer want to be with me. I can't take anymore heartbreak." Percy said not looking at any of them.

I finally looked up and they were still standing there, "you're our brother Percy. All of us, and family stays together, no matter what. We will never leave you."

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **A/N: Percy will get his revenge on Jason soon. And now that Scott is back in good with his friends and Percy, we will go into a mix of Season 3B and 4. I know that I'm going out of order on a lot of events, but this story is mine.**

 **If you have a problem with that, then don't read my story. Go read something else.**

 _ **Updated: 02/16/2018**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Percy POV**

I had finally heard back from Ethan and Aidan, they were dropping out of the Alpha pack. They want to join Derek and Scott. Deucalion had been defeated by Scott. In a huge confrontation, Scott achieved his destiny and became a True Alpha. In his pack are the twins. Derek still has Isaac and Jackson. And I still have the flock and Gwen, but no one else knows about my brid friends.

Everyone thinks that Gwen, Max, Dylan, Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy are regular mortals. So it's best to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Gwen knows what Jason did to my brother and to his hellhound. I will simply put her emotions as, Fuming rage. She wants to see Jason, just so she can beat the ever living shit out of him. And honestly, I want to see that happen badly. But I convinced her to wait another week before we get some revenge on them both.

Gwen and I have been doing well on our relationship. It's now been 4 months since we got together, and I am reminded every time that I see her why I love her. We haven't moved past a couple of steamy make out sessions, but I feel that we are ready for the next step.

I was talking with her yesterday about limits and boundaries for when we do get there, and she surprised me. She told me that "we will take this slow and not rush into anything. But if we're feeling spontaneous, then let's go for it. That we will learn more as we go forward." I was ecstatic, I mean of course I want to make love to her, I love her. But I didn't think she felt that way about the deed.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

It's been so long since I've seen my hellhound. That day was horrible, it showed the other's true colors. Piper was shown to be a deceiver, Percy and I trusted her. But now I know better, and I have to warn him. I have to find him and warn my brother.

But I was surprised. As I turned around, I saw shadows form to create two figures. My brother, and someone I haven't seen since the slaying of Saturn's throne, Gwen.

"How…are you alive, Gwen? I saw your spirit come into Elysium. I saw your death. How are you here?" I sputtered out in confusion and slight anger pointed at Percy for not telling me.

"And more importantly...Percy how could you not tell me?!" I raged at my brother.

"Nico, sit down and be quiet and we will explain." Percy said calmly.

I did, and they explained everything. Gwen told me that when Thanatos was restrained, she left the Underworld, but stayed in Beacon Hills as she didn't know what to say. She was adopted into a regular mortal family in Beacon Hills, California. When Percy got into the school, she was his guide through the school on day one. They admitted their feelings for each other, and are together.

Percy spoke up, "plus after Jason and Piper did what was intolerable towards you and your hellhound. I figured you had enough going on."

"When did you find out?" I asked, shocked.

"Mrs. O'Leary came and found me a month ago, and showed me her memory of the attack. I know of Jason and Piper's intentions. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I now do. We know have to get back at them somehow." Percy calmly replied.

I nodded and we fell into a long moment of silence before Percy broke it. "How about we capture Piper and Thalia, make sure they can't escape their bonds. Then we'll show him how it feels to lose someone he loves."

 _Okay now I'm slightly scared of Percy's idea. I was thinking, maybe a good prank or maybe make one of them Hade's servants for a year or something. I have to put a stop to this._

"Whoa, Percy, bro I think that's a little too far." I said holding my hands out calmly.

"Is it, brother? Because when I was given my job as Guardian of the Supernatural World, my job is to protect those under my domain. Mrs. O'Leary is under my domain, and since I couldn't protect her at that time, I get some well–deserved revenge. Lady Chaos personally came to me and told me that this job requires me to be ruthless. I understand that your intention isn't the same as mine, but I am doing this with or without you." My brother ranted.

 _Okay now it makes sense._

I nodded my head, "alright, I'm in."

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Nico later find himself outside of a room containing, the son of Zeus, Ian in chains and thrashing around as Percy runs a dagger along his bare back.

I'll never talk!" Ian snarled as he struggled feebly.

Percy cracked his knuckles and grinned widely, "Untie him. I got this. Pain won't get us anywhere." He wore the smile of a maniac making Ian uneasy as Percy approached the son of Zeus. Percy stopped in front of him and they stood nearly nose to nose. Blue eyes clashed with black as Percy smiled viciously at the boy.

Hades, Thanatos and Gwen stood away watching. Nico quickly joined them.

"Now, you're going to talk or else-"

"Or else what? You guys can hit me as hard as you want! I'm not squealing!" Ian yelled with conviction making Percy smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" He chuckled dryly before looking at the foursome, "You guys might want to step back." His eyes never left Ian as he spoke.

Percy's eyes turned a milky white making Ian jump in shock. _Those eyes...they were horrifying. They looked dead,_ Percy stared at him blankly before laughing loudly making the boy's eyes widen in horror. _What was wrong with his voice?_ Percy was a son of Pluto.

"Y-You're a son of Pluto...how-" Ian started but was cut off when Percy roughly grabbed his collar bone.

"You're correct, but not entirely." Percy cackled and Michael squirmed, his voice sounded raspy, and he sounded as if there were multiple people that had possessed his body, "I suggest you give me the information I seek...or I will rip your soul from your worthless body."

Ian was trembling but he shook his head, "N-No." He stammered and Gwen watched the whole thing in shock.

Percy's eyes dimmed and to Ian's absolute terror he felt himself becoming drained. Percy was actually taking his soul. He felt so light...he felt so hollow and he began to panic as his essences was being ripped from his body. He trembled at Percy's cold touch and gasped at the chills that ran through his body. He felt like he was freezing, his blue lips trembled and agony griped him as Percy began pulling his soul from Ian's mouth.

"S-STOP!" The demigod begged, "I-TALK!" He rasped and Percy laughed before letting the son of Zeus go. Ian was gasping for breath as warmth filled him once again. His once dim eyes brightened as he sucked in rapid breaths and blinked back fear induced tears. That was the worst thing he had ever experienced. It was so cold, he had never felt so empty and Percy hadn't even taken his soul from his body.

"So, talk." Percy said cheekily and Ian nodded vigorously.

The demigod spilled information as if he were a waterfall about where Piper, Jason and Thalia were located.

After he spilled everything Percy smiled before pulling out Omega "And now, you are no longer useful to anyone."

"Y-You can't do that! You're a demigod like me, a hero!" He said in disbelief and Percy smiled maliciously at the son of Zeus.

"Oh trust me Ian, I am no hero. I'm a survivor. And you're no longer useful to us. I hope you meet Saturn in Tartarus, you spineless traitor!" Percy spat put as he whirled his sword around once before decapitating Ian.

Percy faced his brother and girlfriend and spoke. "Before you say anything, the reason I could turn my eyes white and that other stuff is because I was blessed by Thanatos. His blessing allows me to collect souls for him, I can basically 'suck the life' out of anyone by touch contact and concentration. I got that blessing when I stayed in the Underworld before going off to Camp Jupiter." Percy explained to the two who didn't know of his powers.

Nico and Gwen were shocked to say the least. Nico faced his father and Thanatos as if asking if Percy was telling the truth. They nodded silently.

"The reason I never brought it up is because I haven't had to use my powers before now." Percy replied emotionlessly.

* * *

 **Derek POV**

It's been 2 months since we've seen our Guardian. And while Percy and his girlfriend were away, Stiles hasn't been acting like himself. He's got dark bags under his eyes, a week ago he disappeared in the middle of the night and was found in a coyote den in the woods.

I'm starting to get freaked out, Percy needs to get back here soon. So we can find out what is going on with our human pack-mate.

Plus the fact that Kate is a were-jaguar, and is leading a trio of Berserkers, which is a scary thought. We need our Guardian to come back now more than ever. He would know what to do.

The next day, Perseus showed up with a strange aura of death around him. He simply reeked of death, pain and fury. When I asked for his help he told me that tomorrow he will start helping and just give him a day to get it together. But I was angry and snapped at him, which was a huge mistake.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"We need your help now, not tomorrow, not a week from now. We need it now!" I yelled at him.

He looked up at me, eyes completely milky white, which terrified me. Then he spoke in a raspy voice, "I thought I was clear in my instructions. I will help tomorrow, but I need today to figure out what is going on before I make a decision. Now I will be clearer with my words." He lifted a hand up, and I felt myself be lifted off the ground a little bit.

He walked up right in front of me and whispered into my ear, "Dear little Alpha, the time I've been gone, I have been dealing with 3 werewolf packs and two hunter clans in Mexico. During that time, I killed every single member in every group. I have had enough death for a day. So I will come in tomorrow and help, but if you try anything to get me to change my mind. I will leave this area and let your pack be wiped out along with Scott's pack." He growled out, eyes still white. But he lowered his hand and vanished from my sight.

 _Oh my god, that was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen._

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I had just gotten back from dealing with Jason and Piper from Camp Half-Blood. I'll talk about that later on, but today I need to relax and calm down from my previous adventures. Gwen is spending time with her parents for the next couple of days which is good. But I'm kind of worried. I know exactly what's going on here, but I was told by Chaos that I needed to wait a bit before stepping in. I was also told about my plan of action for the Stilinski boy. I have been given a direct order to kill the Nogitsune spirit, no matter if Stiles dies or not.

I hate these types of orders, but it is my job to do as I am told. I know that I will no longer be seen as a helper to those here, but my duty comes before anything, even love. I argued with Chaos begging her to let me dissolve the spirit, and let Stiles go free but she wouldn't budge. She can be the nicest boss, but when it comes for the good of the world, she won't budge on the smallest order. I have to kill the spirit inside the Stilinski boy. She told me that if I don't follow her orders exactly, then I will be killed in the most painful way and erased from history, as well as from anyone who knew me.

Pretty harsh, but I will do as she asks anyways. This dark spirit has been causing suffering and pain for a thousand years. But tomorrow, its reign will end.

But enough about that, I'm not going to think about any of that tonight. The flock is coming over to my place for a movie night.

I hear a knock on my door, I open it to see the flock laughing and grinning at each other. I let them in and bring them into the living room where I have some pizzas already ordered along with sodas and that stuff.

Gazzy and Angel gasp and shout in relief, "Pizza and sodas?! Six, you're way cooler than Max!"

I chuckle at them, Max has a betrayed look on her face, and the others laugh at her expression. She breaks out of her shock and pins the two younger ones down on the couch and tickles them into submission.

I pull Dylan aside, "hey man so how's it going with you two?"

"Really well, I did as you suggested and Max has admitted feelings for me. But right now we meet in secret, not ready for the others to know yet."

I nod, "I understand man. But once the others are asleep, I need to talk to you two about something important. It can wait until the others are asleep though, but don't forget." I say getting a nod from him.

* * *

We all enjoyed watching Balto. I know it came out so long ago, but it is one of my favorites. Plus it has a couple of meaningful messages in the movie that taught me some lessons. Just an overall great family movie.

Once the younger ones were asleep I pulled Max and Dylan into the pantry and explained my next course of action here in Beacon Hills I got a mixed reaction.

Dylan was pissed that I had to kill a normal human in order to kill a dark spirit but understood the reason for it. One life instead of thousands.

Max on the other hand was confused as to why I wanted to tell them.

"Max the reason I am telling you all this is because it will outcast me from my friends here. Not even Gwen knows of what I have to do next. But since your flock is here, you might be pulled in at one point. And I would like you all to stay out of it, if at all possible. This is my fight, not yours, Max."

Dylan nods and sets a hand on her shoulder before she nods in acceptance. "But I can't help myself from kicking some ass if they do anything to Gwen. If they do anything to her, I will be her own angel of death." Max warns.

This draws a laugh from Dylan and I. "Alright, but please stay out of this as much as you can."

She nods and pulls Dylan out into the living room to go to sleep with the flock.

 _What have I gotten myself into? This will change the course of events drastically. I might even be driven from this place. But the only thing that matters is what Gwen does concerning my next plan of action. I would hate to lose her just because of a direct order from my boss. She said she would never leave me, but now it's come down to an action that might force her hand...I'm worried._

 **A/N: Next chapter is action packed! A face-off between the Berserkers, Kate, the Nogitsune and Perseus. Warning, some characters will be killed off!**

 _ **Updated: 02/16/2018**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Percy POV**

I was meeting with everyone before our battle, and on the outside looked like my normal self. But on the inside I was scared at what I'm about to do. Derek could sense it too, but Scott couldn't, which was humorous considering he's a true alpha. I told everyone that I would give our opponents one chance to come out of this alive if they stand aside. That brought up a question from Scott that I was hoping to avoid.

"So you're saying that you're going to kill Stiles?" Scott asked.

I turned around to face him, "If I don't have a choice. But I have orders to kill if necessary. You don't have to be there Scott, none of you have to be there." I turn my back to them and shadow travel to the fight scene.

Kate, The Nogitsune and the Berserkers are already there. They all jumped when I appeared out of nowhere. "So this is the Guardian I've been hearing about from my brother? You don't seem like much." Kate remarks.

I smirk, "this is everyone's last chance to stand down. If you force my hand, I will slay you all without mercy." I warned lowly.

None of them moved. All of a sudden the werewolves burst through the door. I piped up, "I've already given them the 'back down or it won't end well for you' speech. That way you don't have to Scott. It's time to fight, and I hope you brought your game face, because I sure as hell brought mine."

I pull off my shirt that way my wings won't tear my shirt before starting my transformation. My wings shot out of my back at a wingspan of fifteen feet. I let black flames start to curl off my torso. My fangs increase in length to almost a foot in length. I felt my eyes turn a milky white, and sheath my swords, Riptide and Omega. I then ask in a raspy voice, "Are you ready for your death?"

Without another word, I charged Kate who whipped out her guns. She emptied a clip into me before realizing that the bullets had no effect on me. Her face paled to the point where it looked like a ghost was possessing her body. I smirked and slashed Riptide through her weapons, cleaving them in half before bringing Omega through her chest cavity. She gasped out loud which drew the attention of the others to see me standing over her, my sword hilt deep where her heart is.

I pulled my sword free of her body and face the others. My eyes still white, wings out, fangs out and swords sheathed on my back. "Berserkers, as your creator, I demand you to stand down! You have been foolish enough to follow that she-devil, that if you stand down right now, I will let you live. If not, you will find yourself scattered through the wind in a thousand pieces. Stand Down!" I roar out.

They nodded, and stood back much to the surprise of the others. I face the Nogitsune.

"I'm a thousand years old, you can't beat me!" He yelled, snapping his fingers making 5 Oni figures appear behind him.

I smirk and snap my fingers, in which all five figures explode in shadows. The Nogitsune's face dropped from smug to confusion. "How is that possible? They belong to me!"

"You forget your place! I am the Guardian of our world! I am stronger than the first of any type of supernatural creature. The Alpha of Alphas in our world. You might be a dark spirit that has grown powerful over all these years, but you are nowhere as powerful as I am. You have taken over a boy who had never done any harm to anyone. You have caused chaos, strife and pain over these years, and caused me to get involved. My job as your guardian is to not only punish those who cause chaos, but to protect those in my domain. For your crimes against our world and the human's, I sentence you to death in the Void." I finish in a snarl.

His eyes widen and he tries to flash away, but I lunged forward and stabbed him in the lung with my seconds blade, Omega. Shouts and gasps rang through the air at my action. I removed my sword and stepped away after gently placing Stile's body on the ground.

* * *

I stood at the back corner in silence. Stiles was barely alive, he was dying slowly. And there was nothing that any of us can do. I told them that there was nothing I could do, which caused Scott to attempt to attack me, before calming down. Everyone had already said their good-byes, everyone was crying except for me. But on the inside I was dying, Stiles was a good friend that I was forced to kill.

A soft voice caught my attention. "Perseus."

I faced the voice to see Stiles reaching out for me, still on the ground. I strode over to him and knelt down next to him placing my ear next to his mouth.

"I don't... blame... you. B-better... for one l-life... than mil-lions. Just, please…e-end this." He said sadly smiling. I let a tear drop onto his forehead and nod. I placed my hand on his hand and murmur softly in Ancient Greek. He starts to glow in a bright silver light that makes the others look away.

When the glow dies down, his body is gone, and I hear Chaos' voice in my ear. "I will make sure that he is reunited with his mother and gets the life he wanted with her." I nodded, telling her 'thank you'.

Scott, who was fuming mad at this point, lunges towards me, yelling and screaming. Derek and Jackson holding him back. "You killed him! Stiles did nothing to you, but you gave him no choice!"

"Let him go guys." I say to the duo holding the enraged Alpha back. They look at me surprised and followed through with my request.

"Do you think being a Guardian is easy Scott?! This is what I have to do... this is my job! The Nogitsune had complete control over your friend. Stiles was never going to be free from that spirit, it had a hold over him that I couldn't separate! You think I really wanted for this to happen?!" I yell out, enraged.

"My duty requires that I follow orders, even if I don't like them. It requires that I be able to act with my head rather than my heart. Stiles was my friend too, but this had to be done. If the spirit wasn't killed, he would have ended everyone that has a supernatural connection in the world. He was the first Nogitsune spirit ever made! He was toying with you all when you faced him before. He could have ended you all the second he took over Stiles's body, but he wanted to have some fun first. Why else do you think he killed Allison?! Why else do you think he killed those people that meant something to all of you?! That's what a dark spirit does, he causes grief, strife, suffering and pain. He feeds off of it, that's how it makes him strong! And I had a chance to end that monster, so I took it!" I finish my rant with a yell.

Jackson is at my side, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He's just upset Percy, we all are but not at you. We lost a good friend, we're just sad."

"Speak for yourself, Jackson!" Lydia's voice rang out. "He just killed a friend of ours; practically a brother to Scott! He's the real monster!" She yells out.

I duck my head, "you're not wrong, but you're not exactly right either."

"What do you mean by that?" Lydia questioned.

"Stiles Stilinski was no more the second that spirit entered his body. He had no control over any part of his body because of the Nogitsune's spirit. But think what you will, you always do." I reasoned before conceding. I turned my back on them and pull back my wings into my back. Still facing away from them, I speak again. "I never wanted for any of this to happen. But I was forced to take action when I realized the power of the enemy. Better for one life to end than thousands. That's what Stiles told me right before he died. He knew why I did what I did, and forgave me for it. He shouldn't have, I don't deserve it, but he did anyways. He was something truly special." I look over at Jackson and nod, giving him a small smile before flame traveling back home.

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **Jackson POV**

I am really starting to feel bad for Percy. He explained his job to me in great detail. I knew that he was going to be forced to do something that he wanted to be no part of. It was one of those feelings that people get right before something bad happens.

I left the area almost instantly after Percy did. I didn't want to talk to any of them that were going to badmouth Percy. He made a choice that ended the conflict. Yes, it cost a close friends of ours his life. But it saved us from future harm and pain.

 _Better for one life to end, rather than thousands._ Stiles' words keep repeating in my head.

I was walking around not really paying attention to where I was going and bumped into an older man and knocked him to the ground. "I'm sorry sir, it's my fault." I apologized quickly, as I helped him back up.

"Thank you young man. It's nice to see some young men like you around." The older man comments before really looking at me. When he does, he notices the pain in my eyes. "Are you okay, you seem very sad for someone so young?"

I take a deep breath before replying, "A good friend of mine died a couple of days ago in a car accident. He was the glue that kept all of my friends together. And now that he's no longer here, everything seems to be falling apart... I'm sorry for pushing this all on you sir."

The man smiles sadly, "oh no, that's not good. But you should remember that those you lose, never really go away. Their always looking after you when you're not looking. They will take care of you when you need it most. And don't worry about telling me all of this. How else can an elder give advice to anyone anymore? You young ones have this internet to get advice from, rather than the traditional way. Not that I'm complaining, but I hope your friends can stick together through this tragedy. And for you, I hope that you get through this with your head held high." And with that, the elderly man carried on his way past me.

* * *

 **Scott POV**

"We need to do something to show Perseus that he can't take our friends! We need to give him a taste of his own medicine." I yell at the others here.

Isaac, Derek and Deaton all seem unsure as to what to do. Jackson looks angry at my suggestion. And Lydia is nodding her head at me, in agreement.

"Remember Scott, he toyed with you when you faced him last time. Do you really want to do something to get him angry? I know for a fact that even without his swords, he can wipe the floor with me. He would annihilate you if given the chance, so don't give him the chance to." Derek warns. The others except for Lydia nodded with him.

"He can't take us all out, Derek." Lydia exclaims.

"I'm not fighting him." Jackson says, along with Derek and Isaac. "And neither are you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lydia questions Jackson.

He shrugs his shoulders before explaining. "You don't know how to fight. Besides even if you do try to fight him, don't ever expect to see me again. He's my friend, and if you two are going to fight him over something so small. I don't want anything to do with either of you again."

"So small?! He killed Stiles, our friend!" I shouted at him angrily.

"That wasn't Stiles anymore!" Jackson yells back.

"Get out Jackson!" Lydia yells enraged. "We don't want you here anymore. I don't want you here anymore either. If you're going to side with him on this, then just leave!"

Jackson looks to Derek and Isaac, "I know you two won't face Percy, but try to convince these idiots otherwise." He says before turning to Lydia and I.

"When you face him, I will be on his side. You don't know what he's capable of." Jackson says defiantly before leaving.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 ** _Flashback to the day of Stile's death_**

I'm a mess. When I got back home, the flock was already there. They were having lunch, Dylan and Max instantly knew what was up. They enveloped me in a hug rubbing my back and talking soothingly. I half-halfheartedly pushed them away, "I need to go warn Gwen about what just happened before Scott or the others twist everything around. I'll be back, I just wanted to let you two know that I'm alive." I told them as I shadow traveled to Gwen's house.

I opened an IM to her. She was in her room studying. She said that her parents are home, so we can talk in the front yard. When she got outside, I pulled her into tight hug. "Something happened, something that you're not going to like. I just needed to tell you what happened first before any of the others try to twist any details."

"Okay, you're scaring me Percy. What happened?" Gwen asked, taking a step back.

I told her exactly what happened. Not leaving a detail out. She was quiet the entire time. After a 5 minutes of her not saying anything. I broke, "please say something, Gwen."

She finally looked at me, "do you think any of them will come after you?"

"Yes, I know that Scott will definitely try something. Jackson won't, neither will Derek, or Isaac. They are scared of my power, but loyal to me that they wouldn't try anything. But I'm not sure about Lydia though. The sheriff might try something, considering that he knows about the supernatural world. I have to talk to him first." I say as my eyes widen.

Gwen grabs my arm as we teleport to in front of their house. We knock on the door, to see the Sheriff at the door. "Are any of Stile's friends here?" I asked.

John shook his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

I feel Gwen hold my hand, giving me the courage to say what comes next. "Can we come inside, we need to talk?" John nodded and shut the door behind us.

"You're not going to like what you hear, but it's the truth." I start off, Stile's father nods giving me the go ahead.

I explained what happened from the start of the day to when I left the area. I hadn't heard a word from the man in front of me. I wasn't facing him, I was looking at my lap. I couldn't look at him, because I was scared. His voice brought me to finally look at him.

"You were given an order to kill my boy?"

"Yes, I was. The spirit that had a hold over your son, was never going to let go. It was more powerful than Scott as a True Alpha. It was the only way to save everyone here in Beacon Hills. Right before Stiles died he told me 'better for one life than thousands'. He told me to tell you exactly what happened before Scott or someone else twisted the story details any. He forgave me for my action, despite the fact that I don't deserve it." I replied.

"If my boy can forgive you, then I will as well." John said, clapping a hand on my arm.

Two heartbeats behind the front door, made me face the door. John pulled out his gun and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Scott and Lydia."

"How can you do that?" John asked.

"Because I'm the Guardian of the Supernatural World. I'm the protector of those under my domain and the executioner of those who cause chaos. I have enhanced hearing, smell, and sight. As well as other things. But I should leave before they come in, as it would only provoke them."

"Whoa, hold on. Why are you leaving?" John asked.

"Because I just killed his best friend, and I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about you and your home. Seeing me would make Scott blind with anger, he would more than likely lash out. It's for your protection. But don't worry, I will hide in the shadows should anything happen." I say vanishing into shadows.

John nodded his head, muttering, "Okay then."

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

I was still pissed that I had to kill a good friend, but I knew that my duty comes first. I hadn't heard from anyone besides Jackson about the fallout. Derek and Isaac are staying out of everything as Jackson told me. Lydia and Scott are planning something to get back at me.

I understand Scott's anger towards me, but not Lydia's. I know that she blames me for not being here to stop Allison's death, but her death balances out the good and the bad. Even if I was here when it happened, I wouldn't have done anything. There must always be a balance between the good and bad, much like how Nemesis told me so long ago. "There is no such thing as good luck." Even though she is the Goddess of Revenge, she preached about the balance constantly.

I should be prepared for anything Scott and Lydia have planned for revenge on me. But I can guarantee this, if they try anything towards the flock or Gwen, it will take Chaos herself to restrain my wrath.

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be action-packed. A lot of stuff will be covered in the next update. Brace yourselves!**

 _ **Updated: 03/16/2018**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: A lot happens in this Chapter! Be prepared for death, sadness, dark themes, and a twist none of you saw coming.**

 **Scott POV**

"To get back at Perseus, we should take someone he really cares about. He did the same thing to us when he killed Stiles." I argued with Lydia who only wanted to do something minor like blow up his apartment.

I looked at Lydia, a smirk sliding across my face. "Gwen, his girlfriend."

"Bad idea." Derek's voice warned.

I turned to face him, but he continued before I could speak. "He wasn't given a choice in his action. The Nogitsune was a powerful dark spirit, he could have killed you given the chance. There was no way to save Stiles. But what you two plan on doing will get the both of you killed. If you two do anything to his girlfriend, you two will be brutally and mercilessly tortured and killed. He was toying with you Scott when he blindfolded himself." Derek tried to warn. But I wasn't really listening.

"We owe this to Stiles, he's my best friend." I argued back.

"He wouldn't want this Scott!" Isaac yelled back from Derek's side.

I turned around to face the beta. "Don't you dare try to tell me what Stiles would want! You didn't know him, I did!" I roared at him.

Derek pulled Isaac behind him. "Scott, it greatly pained me when Stiles died. But Isaac has a point. I knew Stiles well enough to know that he wouldn't want this. Please Scott, don't follow through with this." Derek pleaded with me. But I wasn't hearing any of it.

"If you're not here to help Lydia and me, then get out now!" I yelled. Derek, Isaac and Deaton left the room, leaving just Lydia and me to ourselves.

"So how is the best way to go about this?" I asked Lydia as she pulled out some paper.

"I will distract Gwen and get her separated from Perseus. Then you will stab her in the back. We leave with a note for him and get ready to kill the guardian." Lydia finalized our plans.

"He won't see it coming." I remarked as we left the room, plan starting to unfold in our minds.

* * *

 **Max POV**

Six told me to be on the lookout around school for Scott and a strawberry blonde girl, Lydia. That they might be up to something after he was forced to kill their friend. Dylan had the rest of the flock back home watching a movie, distracted.

I saw the blonde haired girl go up to Gwen in the cafeteria line and whisper into her ear. Gwen seemed interested, and nodded to her. They left the line and walked back into the main of the school. I followed them through the hallways on top of the building.

I saw Gwen go into a room to hear a gasp of pain, and some laughing. My eyes widened greatly.

 _Gwen!_

That was her gasp. My blood raced faster than it ever had before. I snapped out my wings and flew into the door, bursting through in a rage. Gwen, had three claws through her torso, lifting her off the ground by Scott. He had the glee of getting revenge on Six on his face. As well as the confusion as who I was.

That weird hair colored girl was standing off to the side with the same expression on her face.

"Now Perseus knows how it feels to have your best friend killed by something you thought to be your ally. I'm kind of sad that he isn't here to see his girlfriend's death though." He remarked with a smile.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically in the room, as now every breath showed, and ice started to form on the ceiling. "Oh I'm here Scott." A voice echoed from all around us.

"Per-rcy… please…get m-me out-t of…here." Gwen gasped out as she started to lose consciousness.

Then Gwen's form disappeared into thin air. I looked over at the duo to see them shivering the cold. "You better pray that Perseus gives you two a quick death after your torturing." I snarled as I leave the room, flying through the open doorway.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I couldn't believe it. "WHY?!" I roared out in the arena in the Underworld. I had taken Gwen to my home, Hades had called over Apollo and Hestia to heal her after we appeared in the throne room with Gwen gasping for air.

Nico had tried to comfort me but I pushed him away to go kill something. I really wish that Jason was around for me to beat up on, but I had killed him and Piper a while back.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Warning: Mentions of dark themes ahead.**

My eyes glowed ice-white as my wings sliced through my shirt. My features turned into a look of hatred so fierce it would have made Lupa proud. My fangs grew to almost two feet as I roared in both of their faces.

I had stormed Camp Half-Blood about 3 weeks after they had attacked my hellhound. I had shadows restraining the other demigods who thought they could dissuade me from my path. I had raised an army of almost two thousand undead Greek warriors in full armor and weapons.

They stood no chance.

No one was killed, they were all just immobilized.

"You two dare to attack my hellhound who had done nothing to you. She had defended all of us in battles before, but apparently that meant nothing to you to. So I will show you both the same curtesy. You will not be alive after I am done with you, nor will you reform again. As the pain and misery I will put you through will make you beg and plead to fade just to escape the pain I have in store in for you. You will never know relief or happiness after this day. Say good-bye to the world as you know it." I ranted calmly as the both of them were restrained in bindings made for major gods. They were on their knees, facing me, trying to remain strong.

I smiled and let my eyes switch from milky white to crimson blood. "Now it's time for the fun to begin."

They both were tied to a rack suspended in the air, their wrists hanging limply from their restraints on the hook from the roof. Their knees just above the floor, not giving them any type of rest from their torture. No relief was given to them. I had been torturing them for a week straight. They had yelled at the first cut I laid upon their bodies.

 _Weak. Unworthy._

Those were the thoughts that ran through my head as I heard their cries for it to stop, for mercy. I had smiled at every whimper, gasp, pleading, yelling or sound they made as I laid cut after cut onto their bodies.

"So do you wish for all of this to go away?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes! Please! We swear to never do anything to upset you on the River Styx!" They promised. I heard thunder in the background, but paid no attention to it.

"Well that's too bad. You two aren't going anywhere." I laughed at their crestfallen faces. "As I have more work to do."

 ** _Time skip_**

I had raped the both of them, severely, multiple times. They no longer tried to plead for mercy or beg for a break after spending a month being tortured by me. They were silent, and compliant with everything I barked at them to do.

It was finally time to make them fade.

I unsheathed my sword from my father and placed the tip on their necks after strapping them down to the table. "I hope all of this was worth being tortured by me. You both were good friends of mine, but you showed your true colors by attacking my pet. You attacked my brother after all he had done for you, and slandered both of our names through the mud. Be glad that it was I, and not my father. Good-bye you two." I whispered softly before letting my blade fall.

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

The memories all flashed through my mind as I effortlessly thrashed each and every training enemy. My jaw clenched, wings out, dual wielding my swords. I was aware that I had an audience, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to get distracted by anyone. I didn't want my anger to cause me to take it out on anyone else.

"You mean you don't want to see me?" Persephone's voice called out.

My sword stopped its motion as I faced her direction. "I do not wish to let my anger turn towards you. Let me get it out first. Please." I tried as I turned back to my task.

"Perseus, Gwen calls for you!" Hestia's voice called out. And in an instance, I had shadow traveled to the healing room next to the throne room of my father.

Gwen was laying on a cot, wires hooked up to her mid-section. Her face pale, and tears had marked her cheeks. I made my way quickly to her side and gently grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Percy." She gasped, before coughing a couple of times.

"Gwen...please tell me you're going to make it?" I pleaded out, chocking on my tears as she shook her head.

Hestia stood by my side and held my shoulder for comfort. "She won't make it through the night my champion. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do to save her. I'm so s-" I cut her off with a hand. "Leave us now." I growled out, not looking at her. She flashed out of the room and I got on my knees beside Gwen's bed.

"Gwen...I love you more than I could ever describe." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her lips one last time.

"Percy...you must m-move on from t-this...I want y-you to b-be happy again-n...I love you s-so much." She gasped out as she took her last breath.

My tears made their appearance known as I fell to the ground. I laid on my back as my heart shattered into splinters. My body hitting the ground made some people come into the room. I didn't even know who came into the room. I just laid there, crying, shaking in pain and sorrow.

* * *

I eventually passed out from crying for so long. I woke up with Persephone sitting by my bedside, rubbing my knuckles softly. She softly smiled when she saw me wake up. A knock sounded on my door, but she turned to the door and said to come in.

It was my father and Nico. They didn't say a word, striding over to my bed and wrapping me in a tight family hug.

"She's is Elysium, Perseus." Hades whispered into my ear and I nodded in acceptance and relief.

"Thank you...father." I gasped out, tears forming.

"You will not like this next part though." Nico confessed. My face turned into a look of worry, and anger. "What is it Nico?"

"Chaos has called for your removal from Beacon Hills. She has decided that you will be blind with rage and end up killing the beta for his actions." Nico responds.

"Your damn right! I'm going to slaughter that bastard!" I yelled out in rage, my entire body erupting into Hell-fire.

A bright light flashed into the room as Chaos made her appearance. "Perseus, you must control your anger." She warned.

I snarled in rage. I unsheathed both of my swords and swung them both at her in a 'X'. But I was blocked by my father and Nico who had stepped in front of my strike. I looked at the both of them in betrayal and anger.

"Son…Please stop this!" My father pleaded with me as he held strong.

"Why should I? Scott has called for his death in killing my mate!" I argued.

"Gwen isn't part of your domain." Chaos stated.

"I don't give a flying fuck whether she was or not!" I roared. Before I could do anything more, I was knocked unconscious from behind.

* * *

I woke up stretching out my hands to see them cuffed to the headboard, above me. I looked down to see my ankles in the same position, cuffed to the end of the bed. I looked around the room to see if anyone was in the room.

Just Hestia, and Persephone.

They noticed my movement and made their way towards the bed. Persephone spoke first, "my boy, you must get through your anger. This is not what Gwen would want...surely you know that."

"She's not here to stop me though. Nothing any of you say will change my mind." I firmly stated.

"And what about what I have to say?" A voice asked that made my heart jump through my chest. I turned my head to see Gwen's spirit standing behind the two of them. She was still dressed the same as when she had died, but her clothes clean of blood.

She looked like an angel. My angel. Someone to save me.

"Gwen." I gasped out, tears running down my face as my love was standing before me.

"Yes it is me. Percy you must let go of your anger and hatred for me. Can you do that for me? Let it all go...please" She pleaded to me.

I nodded once, choking up. She took a step forward and planted a kiss on my lips softly. "Good-bye my love. I will always be with you wherever you go." She said as she walked out of the room. I watched her walk away, and started to cry softly as i watched the love of my life leave.

Persephone and Hestia came to my bed and released my bonds, pulling me into a hug, comforting me. We stayed in that embrace for a while until the door opened to show Chaos. But I was too sad to let my anger show, so I just turned away from her and back into the hug I was enveloped in.

"I know you aren't happy with what I had to say. And I apologize for my remarks against your love. But I have decided to give you the choice of going back to Beacon Hills or elsewhere." Chaos stated.

"Where else would he be sent to, Lady Chaos?" Persephone asked.

"Central City." She stated.

"Where is that?" I asked. "I've never heard of it."

Chaos walked closer to me. "That's because it's in another universe that I created."

"When do I leave?" I asked evenly, my eyes flashing red.

 **A/N: So did anyone see this turn coming? I didn't really think about it until I had wrote it without thinking. At the time I was watching "The Flash". Then when I saw what I had written, I was like, "I'll stick with this and see where it goes from there on."**

 _ **Updated: 03/18/2018**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Previously:**

 _"_ _Gwen." I gasped out, tears running down my face as my love was standing before me._

 _"_ _Yes it is me. Percy you must let go of your anger and hatred…for me. Can you do that for me? Let it all go…please" She pleaded to me._

 _I nodded once. She took a step forward and planted a kiss on my lips softly. "Good-bye my love. I will always be with you wherever you go." She said as she walked out of the room._

 _I watched her walk away, and started to cry softly. Persephone and Hestia came to my bed and pulled me into a hug, comforting me._

 _We stayed in that embrace for a while until the door opened to show Chaos. But I was too sad to let my anger show, so I just turned away from her and back into the hug I was enveloped in._

 _"_ _I know you aren't happy with what I had to say. I apologize for my remarks against your love. But I have decided to give you the choice of going back to Beacon Hills or elsewhere." Chaos stated._

 _"_ _Where else would he be sent to Chaos?" Persephone asked._

 _"_ _Central City." She stated._

 _"_ _Where is that?" I asked. "I've never heard of it."_

 _Chaos walked closer to me. "That's because it's in another universe that I created."_

 _"_ _When do I leave?" I asked evenly, my eyes flashing red._

 **Now:**

 **Percy POV**

"You would leave in the next 3 days." Chaos informed me as the others were still trying to register my words of going to another universe.

"Why would accept this Perseus? You would probably be there for a long time without checking in with us." Persephone ranted.

I just smiled back at her as I pulled her into a hug. "I need to focus on something else right now to distract me from my grief. I need something to keep my focus, and I wouldn't be focused if I went back to Beacon Hills. Gwen wants me to move forward, and I believe that she would want me to do my job. Regardless if it took me to another planet." I answered her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"There are some downsides to this, Six." Chaos warned.

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

"You will only be able to keep your father's powers over shadows and wealth as well as your own powers as a Guardian. Every other blessing given to you will be lost through the portal. Your wings and fangs will stay with you as they are grafted into your DNA, but nothing else will stay with you. Fortunately, your weapons will be able to kill any target I give you in this world though." Chaos explained.

"Sounds good to me. What will my cover story be if a police officer asks or someone else?"

"You will be a new police officer, going into the service. Your background is being in the army from another city for 5 years. In the service you were a captain, and have decided to become a cop now. Your journey through the portal will age you by three years making you look and be 22 years old. That fits with your cover story better." Chaos replied.

"What is my new name?"

"Your name will be the same as Perseus Jackson." Chaos informed me.

"Okay thank you Chaos." I replied.

"Of course Six. I will give you two days to say your good-byes to family and friends." Chaos said as she teleported away.

I faced Persephone and Hestia. "I am going to say my good-byes to my friends, I will be back by tonight to spend time here before I have to go." I informed as I shadow traveled to Beacon Hills.

* * *

I got to the high school right as it had let out. I spotted Scott and Lydia get into Stile's Jeep. Derek was picking Isaac up in his car. I frowned and made my way to the flock's apartment. I knocked twice, and waited a couple of seconds before the door flew open with a crying Max enveloping me in a hug. The rest of the flock wasn't far behind as I was pulled into the room as they surrounded me in a group hug.

"So when are we going after that beta?" Max asked, stretching her arms.

"We aren't." I stated firmly.

The entire flock snapped their heads at me in shock. "What?!"

"What about what he did to Gwen?" Dylan asked, angrily. "When is she getting here? She's alright, right?"

"Gwen died a couple of days ago." I informed them stiffly. That hit all of them hard. They all adored Gwen...I knew that. They sat back down into their seats so I took this chance to explain the events of the past two days.

"Gwen passed away from her injuries. She told me to move on and let go of my hatred and anger towards her attacker. I swore on my life that I would, which is why Scott isn't dead in a ditch somewhere. I will also no longer be here, as I have been reassigned somewhere else that you cannot follow." I explained to them.

"You're leaving?!" Max shouted.

"I have been called to another task elsewhere. There is no threat here, but that will not last for long. You must move somewhere else before the end of this next month. But I won't be here to fight alongside with you until my duty is done. And I don't know how long that will take." I informed them looking each of them in the eye, one by one.

"Thank you for the warning." Dylan thanked me. Max whirled on him, "You're just accepting this?!"

Dylan stood up to face her. "None of will be able to stop him from leaving. Plus, he is my friend, and I wouldn't stand between him and his duty. Whether it was his choice to be reassigned elsewhere or not, I applaud him for it. He is moving forward and not getting distracted by grief. Something that all of us can take a hint from." Dylan ranted, gesturing to me.

"I have only been given a couple of hour to say my good-byes until I have to leave. And I still have others that require an explanation from me. I will miss all of you so much. I wish all of you good luck until we meet again." I informed them as I pulled each of them into a hug.

* * *

When I was done, I nodded once before shadow traveling towards the Hale house holding the others. I hid in the shadows as Scott and Lydia pulled up to the house containing Derek, Isaac and Jackson. This confrontation is what I will stand by for.

"What did you do?!" Jackson yelled, fists clenched.

Scott laughed. "We killed his girlfriend. Easier than I thought it would be. Just stabbed my claws into her backside and watched the life fade from her eyes. Perseus didn't even show up until she was already dead."

"You would risk his wrath over something that didn't need to happen?!" Isaac yelled next, claws out, standing next to Jackson.

Lydia answered this time. "He killed Stiles."

Derek stepped between Jackson and his beta, shifted and showing his Alpha pupils. "Stilinski was gone. He was taken over by the Nogitsune spirit." He snarled out. "Stop trying to make him into a martyr!"

The two sides glared at each other and I decided to make my entrance.

I jumped in between the two sides, fully wreathed in flames, wings out, but my fangs not visible. Both sides jumped at my entrance and I grinned to myself. "Scott McCall. You have killed my intended out of anger, jealousy and hatred for me. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked evenly, walking up to him.

"I don't have anything to say. I have gotten back at you for Stiles's death." Scott stated.

"I will not kill you Scott. As a matter of fact, no harm will come to you or Lydia from my hand. The reason for that is the both of you will have to live through the guilt." I cryptically replied.

Jackson erupted into fury. "How could you not do anything to them?! They killed your girlfriend!" He raged.

I snapped my fingers and shadows formed into a figure. Stiles.

"After I had defeated the spirit, I rescued his body and soul, placing them in a realm where he could heal until the time for him to come back happens. The whole time, Stiles could see what was happening here though. He has seen everything that has happened from his death to right now. Scott and Lydia's punishment will come from their own actions." I informed everyone as Stiles crossed his arms in anger as he looked at the duo in front of him.

Scott and Lydia were shocked, but they held expressions of shame. Stiles spoke before they could. "I don't want anything to do with either of you. I never would have wanted this to happen."

I turned to the trio. "I have been reassigned to another situation far from here. I have no idea how long I will be there, but I will not be able to contact any of you. There will be a period of two months of peace before something will make its appearance here. If you wish to leave and find peace elsewhere, I suggest going to Europe somewhere. There are very little supernatural creatures there and remain in the shadows not wanting any attention." I informed them.

I shook each of their hands. Jackson pulled me into a hug. "I will take your advice Perseus. I have some family in London. Thank you for everything." He thanked me when we pulled apart. I nodded and made my way to Stile's side. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we shadow traveled to his house and knocked on the door.

His father answered the door, hair disheveled, bloodshot eyes, and pale skin. When he saw who I was standing next to, he dropped to his knees and burst into tears at the sight of his son. We pulled him into the living room where father and son firmly embraced each other.

"H-how?" Stilinksi asked confused, still holding onto his son's hand.

"I managed to save his soul and body after the spirit was defeated. But I had to place him in a state of half consciousness so he could heal. He has seen everything that had happened since he was taken over by the spirit. He has many questions, but I will go as to not intrude on your time together." I explained.

"Thank you Perseus for bringing my son back. I can never be able to repay you for your actions." The father gasped out as he clasped my hand in thanks.

"There is no need Mr. Stilinski. Just doing my job." I replied as I flashed back to the Underworld in time for dinner.

* * *

 **2 days later**

I had been given so many hugs that I was practically being handed from one person to another. Persephone was crying on my shoulder at not being able to see her son for a while as well as not being able to contact me.

My father and brother were speaking quietly about something but I wasn't paying attention to them.

My patrons were standing in another corner crying in a giant wet hug. That was quite a funny sight. To see Artemis, the man-hater crying about a man leaving to do his duty. Hestia was barely holding tears back as she held Artemis. Hermes and Apollo however, were arguing about what my next girlfriend would look like.

Chaos made her appearance as she took the form of a star before becoming her usual self. The Gods in the room bowed to her and greeted her formally. "Okay get back up, I'm so tired of being bowed to." Chaos complained. She turned to me, "are you ready to leave?" She asked.

I nodded once. "Yes. I am ready to fulfill my duties." I got to my feet and straightened my pack of clothes and some belongings. "I will see you all when my duty is served and can't wait to see you all again." I told everyone. I let a smile on my face as Chaos laid her hand on my shoulder and flashed us to another universe.

* * *

Chaos dropped me off at the police station and handed me a folder of my targets that were affected by a scientist experiment gone wrong. But they were using their new abilities for evil instead of trying to blend in or help others. "Good-bye Six." She waved her hand and vanished from my sight.

I marched into the station and was met with an older man around forty years old. A police sergeant. "What can I help you with son?" He asked, gesturing to my backpack. "I've been assigned here from Stark City to your force sergeant." I informed him as I held out my hand to shake.

He put his hand forward and asked for my name and age.

"Perseus Jackson...22 years old sir." I replied.

"Wow new recruits come in young." He stated as he pulled me into the captain's office. The captain looked up from his desk as we walked in.

"Is this new guy on my team, captain?" The sergeant asked pointing to me.

The captain nodded. "Yeah, this is Perseus Jackson. His army contract just ended a couple of weeks ago. He rocketed through the ranks after only a couple of years in the service to the rank of captain. But when he was given the option to continue, he decided to come into the law enforcement department. He is already trained in the REACT Team, as well as SPEC OPS for any case. He's your new partner, Joe." The captain answered, giving me a thumbs up.

Joe gestured for me to follow him out of the office and back to the bull pen. A girl walked up to him and greeted him with a smile as she hugged him.

 _Must be his daughter._

"Perseus...this is my daughter, Iris. She's a reporter for Central City News. Iris this is my new partner, Perseus Jackson." Joe introduced us to each other.

I smiled at her warmly, "Hello Iris, it's nice to meet you and your father." I spoke first.

She nodded at me but faced her dad. "Dad, have you heard anything about Barry yet?"

"No I haven't heard anything yet. But Dr. Wells will let us know when he's good to come back home." Joe answered her. When I didn't ask who Barry was, they turned to me in confusion.

"What?" I asked, acting confused.

"Why didn't you ask about who this Barry person is? I don't mean any offence, but anyone would have asked as soon as they heard that name." Joe informed me.

"Well after spending five years in the army, I have learned to only speak when spoken to. As well as the fact stands, I am new here and don't want to rub anyone the wrong way, so to speak by asking questions that are not mine to ask. And don't worry sir, I don't take any offence to that." I explained to them.

"Have your eyes always been black?" Iris asked me, changing the subject.

"Yes they have. Spooky huh?" I joked.

Joe stepped between us. "Perseus you know about dating in the workplace correct?" He asked quietly, looking pointedly at me.

"Don't worry Mr. West. I'm not looking for a relationship. Just here to do my job." I replied, calming him down.

"Wait, how do you know my name? I never said it." He said, looking at me in confusion.

"The jacket you were wearing earlier is laid over a chair to a station with the title of 'West'. It wasn't that hard to figure out sir."

"Jackson! I need you in here for a hostage situation now!" The captain called out. "Roger that sir!" I called back. I turned back to the daughter and Joe. "Duty calls." I joked as I ran over to his office to get my orders.

 **Author Note: Here's the new twist. Percy is now in the Flash's world.**

 _ **Updated: 03/22/2018**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was easy, a lowly gangster had taken a hostage, but with one bullet through his shoulder joint making him unable to fire his gun, he was down. The surrounding officers closed in before he could try anything else. I was clapped on the back for a clean shot that only hit bone, not muscle. A non-killing shot. Now the offender could go to trial for his crimes and I got in better with some of the officers.

I got back to the office to see Joe and Iris reading over my "background file". I stopped in front of the desk and sat down on it. "So I guess that you now know."

They nodded. "You were a sniper in the service. That's how you took out the gangster so easily and expertly." Iris commented.

I nodded and in my silence they continued reading on. "Lost a comrade in your last mission overseas. You two were ambushed and tortured for two months before she was killed. The next day, you burned the entire place down, dragging out the leader back to base and ended the war." Joe said shocked as he read it off the page.

"That was supposed to remain classified. I don't want any recognition, I just want to do what I can." I firmly stated. Joe tried to turn the page but I took it from him. "That's enough of going through my record." I warned.

Iris cocked her head to the side. "You don't want any recognition…why?"

"My identity will not be released because then, anyone can find out where I am. Whether it be enemy or ally, I don't want any attention. Nor do I want my story being in the news. I'm talking to you Iris...do not try to do a report on me." I warned, eyes narrowed on her.

Joe had gotten behind me and sneaked my file from under my arm when I wasn't paying attention. He had gotten to the page I tried to prevent him from reading. "You don't have any family." He said astonished.

"No I don't. My parents died when I was young and I grew up in the foster care system." I lied, going along with my cover story. "No siblings, or grand-parents."

"Dad, can I talk to you real fast?" Iris turned to her father.

"You want to know if I can stay with the both of you." I summarized for her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Iris asked.

"It's not hard to figure out. I have no family of my own, and I'm new to the city. Not hard at all to figure out. But it's not necessary. I've already moved into an apartment complex not far from the station." I said as I shouldered my pack. "See you tomorrow Joe. It was nice to meet you Iris." I walked out of the door and walked out of sight of the station before teleporting to my apartment given to me by Chaos.

I snapped my fingers, and all of my belongings and clothes floated to their respective places. I took off my shirt and let my wings unfurl. I walked around the apartment for a minute taking in the dimensions.

The file Chaos had given me was laying on the table, unread.

I looked at it once before opening it. It contained every name, person that was affected by the accident and has been using their powers to cause problems for the city. There was also a note at the end.

 _Hello Six,_

 _In order to keep your identity safe if you ever run into anyone, I made you a suit and mask to hide you. It is in the bottom of your pack. Hope you like it._

 _Chaos_

I looked over to my bag and looked inside it and smiled. I pulled it out to reveal a midnight black suit with a mask that covered everything but my eyes. It was simple. It had slits in it for my wings that way they could be out and not tear through anything which was a plus. The mask had a voice changer as well. It also had a sword holder over my back that would hold my blade given to me by Chaos; Omega.

I looked at the first name.

* * *

 **Joe POV**

There was a late call from someone who was calling about shots being fired at an abandoned warehouse. That warehouse was speculated to be a hideout for a 'Bear Gaunta'. A drug lord that had killed over forty people that owed him money. We could never find him, as he would always escape before we could get there.

Bu today, it looked like someone got there first, or rather something.

We opened the door to the warehouse to find all of his henchman handcuffed to chairs, pillars and tables. They were bound and gagged. There were about twenty of them too. And they were untouched, no bruises or marks on their bodies. We then heard a cry for mercy as well as a roar that sounded like a thunder clap.

We made our way quietly to a room that was holding Bear and someone else. I could only see from the side but it looked like a mythological creature. Large black wings, human shaped body, razor-sharp claws and blood-red eyes.

"You have been given a gift only a few have had the pleasure of receiving. But you use it to slaughter women and children for power and fear, Guanta. I have been tasked with tracking down each one of you that have turned against this city. Even though the officers outside the door don't know what I'm talking about...but you do." The deep voice spoke.

 _How does he know we're here? We were quiet and never made a sound._

"But that doesn't matter, because you are just a name on my list. Say good-bye to the world Bear Guanta." The voice ended as he pulled a sword from his backside and rested it against the drug lord's neck.

"CENTRAL CITY POLICE! PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!" The captain shouted through a megaphone.

The creature looked in our direction and seemed to smirk as it decapitated its target. Then it vanished from our sight in the darkness. We looked everywhere in the warehouse for it, but it was gone. Captain pulled me aside. "Do you have any clue and what that might be Joe?" He asked, freaked out.

"No, I don't captain. I thought I was dreaming when I first saw what it looked like. I pinched myself and rubbed my eyes a couple of times to make sure I was awake." I responded, equally as shocked.

The captain rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "Well, I think that we should keep this between us until we figure out what exactly we're dealing with." He decided.

I nodded and we went our separate ways.

But my night wasn't over. That weird creature was standing in living room, in front of Iris who looked as if she was about to faint. I pulled out my sidearm and aimed at the creature.

"That weapon won't do anything Joe West. I have no quarrel with the police, as I have my own duty to attend to. And I will do so no matter who gets in my way. You understand that on some level don't you, Mr. West?" It stated as it took a step closer slowly.

"Stay where you are!" I shouted, loading a bullet into the chamber of my handgun. "I'll shoot."

The creature cocked its head and chuckled. "Go ahead."

So I did. But the bullet flattened as soon as the bullet touched the creature's chest. It fell to the ground, the size and dimensions of a nickel. At that moment, Iris fainted, falling onto the couch.

"Joe, we aren't enemies. We have the same job, which is catching the bad guys. Except mine have been enhanced by the particle accelerator explosion. It has made them into humans with powers over different elements. Bear Guanta for example has the power of shadows, that's why he kept escaping the police for so long." The creature explained calmly.

"Show me who you are!" I shouted raising my hand gun again.

"You are in no position to make demands here. Your weapons won't harm me in anyway, as we've seen just now. I came here to let you know that I won't attack unless provoked. The ball is entirely in your court." The creature stated as it held up a hand suddenly.

I tried to move but found that I couldn't. The creature moved right in front of me. Those red eyes seeing through me. "I could have killed you right when I first saw you, but I didn't because I thought we could work together. So, for your daughter's sake...do not try my patience." The creature said as it walked through the door as if it wasn't there.

I could move after a couple of seconds and ran to the front of the house. But it was gone.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **Perseus POV**

 _Hopefully I got through to Joe. I would hate to have him snooping around and getting involved with something that isn't his to deal with._

I walked into the office to see Joe sitting on his chair in shock and worry. He looked up at me when I came into the office. "Hey Perseus."

"You alright sir? You seem as if you've seen multiple ghosts." I commented.

"I'm fine, just a crappy night. Didn't get any sleep." He answered.

"Okay, so what do we have today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Do you believe in monsters?" Joe asked me. I hid my smirk from showing and looked back at him. "Yes."

"You do? Why?" Joe asked intrigued.

"Well, in the service...I've seen some pretty wacky stuff. And I've always believed in the supernatural since I was young." I weaved my way through his answer without giving away anything.

"Do you believe in angels?"

"Like the holy spirit and shit like that?" I asked, cracking a smile.

"You're not a Christian?" Joe asked shocked.

"Oh hell no!" I replied loudly. "Please don't tell me you are."

"I am." Joe firmly replied.

I let my head fall back and slumped my shoulders. "Fuck."

"Don't worry. I won't push my belief onto you." Joe assured me.

"Thank goodness. I had this one buddy back at boot camp that eventually got put in my platoon that was one of those very religious people. Like I mean, everything we did he had to ask for God's approval and shit like that. Total pain in the ass." I lied a bit dramatic.

"Okay well, you don't have to worry about that from me." Joe repeated.

I nodded my head in thanks.

"Dad!" Iris's voice echoed through the office. We both turned to see her running in. Unfortunately she ran too fast and slipped on a small puddle of water. But in the blink of an eye, I caught her and pulled her up to regain her balance, then dashed back to my previous spot standing beside Joe before any time passed.

"Whew, that was close. But I have good news. Barry is awake!" She cried out happily.

"What?! He is?!" Joe exclaimed. And they hugged excitedly. They turned to me but I turned down the offer of a group hug considering I didn't know the guy.

* * *

I went with them to where Barry was taken to recover and Iris told me about who this guy is. We pulled up to a gigantic building. And it took us a little while to find a way in, but we eventually got the lab where Barry was being held in to heal. Apparently, this guy was struck by lightning.

We walked into the room to find three people standing around 'Barry'. A short black haired dude that was excited. An older man in a wheelchair. And someone that really caught my attention. A light brown haired girl with blue eyes, pale skin and serious look etched into her face.

I spaced out and Iris had to nudge me twice to get me to stop staring. Barry had sit up and was looking at me in confusion; Joe was explaining who I was.

"This isn't a hospital." I noted a little confused.

The guy in the wheel chair faced me. "My name is Dr. Wells, I am a scientist. The young man is Cisco Ramon, a mechanical engineer. The woman is Dr. Kaitlin Snow, a genetics physicist. We are not medical doctors per say. But we were helping Mr. Allen recover from being struck by lightning. We also ran tests to see if anything may have changed. But who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Perseus Jackson. I've been in the army for the past five years and am now in the Central City's police force as of yesterday. I'm new to the city." I introduced myself.

"Are you a detective?" Barry asked.

"No he isn't." Joe answered.

"So what is he?" Iris asked.

"That's classified." I barked out.

"Wow dude just chill." Barry started but I turned to him and glared hatefully at him making him fall silent.

"Wait, the same Perseus Jackson that was found in an abandoned warehouse at age fourteen with wings?" Cisco asked, from a computer screen that he was reading off of. My heart stopped beating for a second, and I turned toward him. "That was classified information. Did you just hack into the Army's file storage?" I asked, my voice steadily rising.

"Yeah." Cisco stated nervously.

"Wait do you really have wings? It doesn't look like it." Barry commented.

I ignored him and turned to Cisco. "My file is classified for a reason...dude. You just breached military security illegally. Make sure you have a good lawyer ready, because I'm reporting you in for hacking the military." I informed him, pulling out my phone.

"Well how would you like it if I sent this to Central City News as you report me...dude. You make that call and I release this. How about that?" Cisco stated evenly.

I froze in my motions before putting my phone away. I removed my shirt and unfurled my wings to all fifteen feet of a wingspan. Everyone gasped at the sight. My torso covered in scars, with black wings extending from my shoulder blades. "I guess we are even then Cisco. I will not report you, and all of you will keep this a secret. For even if one of you spill, I will find out." I threatened everyone in the room.

"And what would you do if we decide not to listen to you, for example?" Wells asked curiously.

"I will put you in so much pain, that you will pray to sit down in a wheel chair, Dr. Wells." I snarled out as I furled my wings up and walked out of the room, pulling my shirt back over my head.

* * *

 **Dr. Snow POV**

"Are his eyes al-" I started but was cut off by the detective. "Yes they are black, it caught me by surprise too."

"Do you know where he lives? I want to show him around so he gets used to the area." I asked intrigued. I wanted to be helpful, but I was also interested in him as he seemed so mysterious.

I got a couple of looks but I was answered anyways. "No I don't know where he is staying. He has no family or friends in this city." Iris informed me.

"Well I don't trust him." Barry stated. "He gives me a bad vibe."

Dr. Wells clears his throat and we all face him. "Well, Mr. Allen must be anxious to get home as we all must be tired from today." He said as Cisco wheeled him from the room. Barry, Iris and Joe left the room altogether to go back home.

I turned around and jumped in shock and fright. Perseus was standing right in front of me, wigs unfurled, but his eyes weren't hard. They seemed to be scanning my face. "You asked for where I lived Dr. Snow?" He asked playfully.

I flushed and nodded. He cocked his head to the side. "I'm staying at the Star Apartments, three blocks north of the police station." He informed me with a smirk.

"Do you want to go get a drink and I'll tell you about the city?" I asked, trying to avoid the sense of it being a date.

"Sure." He grinned as he answered. "Lead the way."

* * *

"So you know my story Kaitlin. Tell me about your life story." He asked playfully as he brushed my arm with his. We had each drunk four beers. He seemed to be handling it better than me though which was unfair.

"Hey Kate, you there?" He asked me, concern spread across his face.

"Yeah. Just lost focus." I replied blushing.

"No, you were definitely focused on something. Mind telling me what it was?" He teased as he knew I was looking at his lips. I flushed again as he smiled.

"I was a single child out of a divorce that ended badly. I went to school to avoid the stress at home and haven't looked back since. I was engaged to a man named Ronnie Raymond. But he died when the particle accelerator exploded nine months ago. He died saving my life and I have been trying to move on, but haven't had any luck." I explained as he looked down.

"I know some of what you've been through Kate." He murmured, making me look up at him.

"I lost a comrade, someone I was going to marry in a couple of months to insurgents that captured my team. That was only three months ago, which is why I moved to the police department. I couldn't remain in the army, her not with me." He explained, not looking at me, a shameful look on his face.

It got quiet between us as what he said raced through my head. _He knew some of what I was going through._

"Damn it...Kate...I didn't mean to m-" I cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

 ** _Updated: 03/26/2018_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: So I originally had a sex scene written between Kaitlin and Perseus. But after looking over how well it fits in with the story line, I took it out. I know that they both lost someone not very long ago, but I wasn't feeling that they would stick together after the scene.**

 **But I pushed through and decided that they do end up having sex, I just won't write about it. Besides, writing a normal vanilla sex scene is hard enough. Writing a drunk-sex scene is incredibly hard because you have to think about the character's states of mind while they're doing it.**

 **But ultimately, the main reason why I took it out, was because I finally figured out how I'm going to end this story. And to do that, I have to have some sort of separation between Kaitlin and Perseus, or the ending isn't going to work very well.**

 **So I decided to make this chapter longer than I usually do to make it up to you guys for cutting out the original smut scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kaitlin POV**

 _I still can't believe we slept together on the first day of meeting each other! How will this play from here on out? Will we be able to work together or w-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy shifting in his sleep, pulling me closer to his chest as we were spooning. I could feel his member pressing against my backside and I shivered as I remembered it pounding into me last night. I blushed as it replayed over and over in my head and remained still when he shifted again and placed a hand on my hip.

A phone ringing woke Percy up though as his head shot up in the direction. He looked down at me and smiled softly. He got off the bed, offering a hand to pull me up with him. It was then when I noticed neither of us had clothes on. We both blushed and went to separate rooms to get changed.

He went into the living room where his phone was and gasped. I ran into the room in worry, but he was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I understand...Okay, I will see you in thirty minutes." Percy replied as he hung up.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I have been called in for questioning. The captain wants to know what is in my file, so I have to go in and explain to him why he can't access it. Joe just called me because the captain couldn't reach me thirty minutes ago." He said with annoyed huff.

"Perseus...how did we get here last night? Because I don't remember us getting into a car." I asked as it came to me.

"What do you remember from last night?" Percy asked, dodging my question, but I decided to play along anyways.

"I remember talking about our pasts...me kissing you...and then us having sex here." I replied, flushed.

Percy looked down, away from me and sighed. "Kaitlin, you can't tell anyone this. But I am not a-" He stopped, his head facing the door suddenly. He got up and pushed me into another room. "Stay here." He whispered to me as he left the room.

I peeked into the main room as he opened the door to reveal another officer holding his weapon at Percy, threateningly.

Percy raised his hands in surrender…but smirked as he looked at the cop. "Hello Chaos." The cop put his gun away and smiled, changing form into a woman in a silver pantsuit. She looked around the room and locked her eyes on me but didn't say anything.

"Well Perseus, it seems that no one suspects you. But you must be careful, Joe is now aware that you share a quality with that creature he saw two days ago. I will not be able to contact you for a year however. Good luck, Six." She stated as she walked out the door. I ducked my head back into the room as she turned around.

Perseus came into the room and stood in front of me. "I have to get to work at the station. Can we talk about this around lunchtime?" He asked politely.

I nodded and he pressed a kiss to my forehead and grabbed his things before leaving the apartment. "What the hell was that?" I asked to myself in the now empty apartment.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I got to the station quickly. And as soon as I set my stuff down, my name was called, "Jackson."

"Coming sir." I called out as I made my way into the office to find Joe, Barry and the captain sitting down at a conference table. A single file on the table that is sealed with a lock on the opening of the seal.

"Why is your file sealed?" The captain asked.

"My file has a list of every mission I've been on in the past five years. And if this file was made public by any means, people would be hunted for their involvement in these missions. Intel could be leaked, which is something that the military cannot have." I responded.

"And why is this file locked with a lock that we cannot open?" Barry asked, a little frustrated.

My hand dropped into my pocket and I pulled out a single key. "Because I am the only one with a key to it." I smirked as I saw his expression become angry.

Joe stood up and held out his hand for me to drop the key into. But I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, dropping the key back into my pocket. "My file is classified. At a higher level than any of you hold. And if you try to go behind my back and go to my superiors, it won't work either. As they would need me to be there and give you consent to be read in. My background is classified for a reason." I firmly explained to them.

The captain nodded his head. "Alright then Jackson. I will respect your wish for privacy. You are free to go back to the bull pen." I nodded my head and turned to leave. But I was stopped by Joe who told me to wait outside.

I waited outside while the three remained inside talking about a case of a Stein brother that survived a plane crash when the particle accelerator exploded. That they were looking for a blue mustang, which made me think of Derek and how the others were doing. Chaos explained to me that one year in this world equaled two years back home.

The door flew open and Barry walked up to his lab with Joe following him, but I stayed where I was. I could hear their conversation because of my enhanced hearing. They were arguing about whether they could trust me or not.

But Joe came down and pulled me aside. "We have two locations on where the mustang might be. I need you to ride with me as we check the both of them out. But first, it's lunch time, you have an hour every day to leave for lunch if you want."

I nodded and pulled out my phone, calling Kaitlin. "Hey its Percy, I got an hour off. You want to come back to my place and we can eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes." She replied.

* * *

We had been talking our days respectively for a while before Kaitlin brought up what I was going to tell her from this morning.

I sighed and put my fork down. "Kaitlin, I was experimented on for the first fourteen years of my life. I grew up in a dog crate, so some scientists could study which avian DNA could be successfully grafted into regular humans. At age fourteen, I was injected with some avian DNA...that's why I have wings. But that's not all." I stopped looking at her nervously.

She nodded, taking it all in silently.

I continued on. "When the particle accelerator exploded, I was affected by it as well. It gave me the ability to manipulate shadows. That's how we suddenly appeared in my apartment. I had used the shadows to form a portal, of sorts, to transport the both of us directly here. I'm not entirely human." I partially lied as I hung my head. I wasn't going to tell her about the fangs just yet.

I felt a hand on my chin and I looked up. Kaitlin had tears running down her cheeks. I brushed them away with a hand as she leaned into my touch. I kissed her softly, her face still cupped into my hands.

"I am still the same man that I was last night and every day before that. The only things that have changed are my abilities and my wings. I may have only met you yesterday, but I care about you a lot Kate. That won't ever change." I assured her as I brushed my lips on hers again.

We were interrupted by my phone again. I smiled apologetically and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Lunch break is up, time to check out the first location. I'll be outside in ten minutes." Joe interjected quickly.

"Got it, thanks." I replied as I ended the call.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Barry and his team had just gotten an alert of where the mustang was spotted and Barry was racing over to stop the Stein brother. He had an ear piece connecting him to Star Labs. He got to the farm, just as Stein had released a tornado of dust on the farmhouse on Joe.

Barry figured out that he needed to run in the opposite direction as the winds to cancel out the threat. It took him a little bit before he managed to get the storm to stop, but he had run out of energy. He was on his knees, gasping for air.

Stein was standing over him, a gun pointed at Barry's chest. Stein smiled and pulled the trigger. But the camera button on the front of his suit caught the aftermath.

A figure had stepped in front of Barry at the speed of light and took the shot. But the bullet fell to the ground as it touched the figure, smashed to a nickel shape. The figure raised its head to Stein and pulled a sword from its backside and stabbed him through the heart. The figure pulled the weapon from Stein's body and faced Barry wordlessly.

But the unknown figure sheathed the sword on his back in its sheath. It was a figure in a black suit with no symbol on his body, but had a mask over his face, only revealing blood-red eyes. No pupils or anything, just pure red.

"W-who are y-you?" Barry stuttered.

"A warrior on a mission...Barry Allen." The figure spoke in a deep voice.

Barry made a move to stand up but was encouraged not to do so by the figure. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wasted all of your energy trying to stop that storm. A valiant effort, but not enough to stop him. You will need practice to defeat some of the other meta-humans that are around the city." The figure stated.

"Why did you kill him?! We could have taken him to jail where he could serve his time." Barry argued.

"And where could you have found a cell to counteract his weather abilities to hold him? Really Mr. Allen? I would have figure that a forensics expert would be smarter than that. I have my job to end all threats to this city. If I hadn't shown up, you would be dead. Just as Perseus Jackson would be, when he was thrown into a pillar of stone by that meta. I am willing to do whatever it takes to stop these people...are you?" The figure ranted as it erupted in flames and disappeared from sight.

At that moment, Joe West who was knocked unconscious had woken up. He stormed through the hole in the barn and found Barry kneeling over Stein with a deep stab wound in his chest. "Did you do this?" Joe asked.

Barry shook his head. "No, it was this figure in all black with red eyes. He saved me from a bullet and stabbed Stein with a sword. Then left right afterwards."

"Did it have wings, or claws?" Joe asked, nervously.

"No...why what's going on Joe?" Barry asked confused.

"Two nights ago, I witnessed a figure that you described, but with claws, and black wings standing over a drug lord, killing him. Then he visited me in my home wanting to explain his presence in the city, making Iris faint at the sight of him." Joe explained.

"Wait, you said black wings right?" Barry asked, excitedly.

"Yes, why..." Joe asked, trailing off as it came to his mind.

"Perseus Jackson!" They both exclaimed together.

"What are you two yelling about?" a tired voice called out to reveal Perseus standing at the barn entrance, with a giant bruise on his forehead. Plus he was limping on his right leg.

Joe raised his weapon and shouted out. "Stay where you are! NOW!"

Perseus did as he was asked, even raising his hands. "What are you doing?!" He asked confused.

But he didn't get far, as Joe fired his weapon. Perseus was struck in the upper right shoulder as the bullet tore through his ball joint. With a shocked yell, he grasped his shoulder and fell to his knees as Barry and Joe were nervous at what just happened.

 **(Now I know that you are all thinking that the bullet shouldn't affect Percy. But he removed his immortality for an instance just like this so he would fly under the radar until he was ready to make himself known.)**

"What the hell was that for Joe?!" Percy roared out, clutching his shoulder in pain.

* * *

Percy was in the hospital now, getting the bullet removed from his shoulder as Barry's team were asking the duo about why Perseus was shot. But they didn't have an explanation why Joe shot him. The only one they did have was that he was a creature that had threatened Iris's life. That it has black wings, as Perseus did. But there were no other similarities.

Dr. Snow looked nervous as they were talking about the oddities of the two and Cisco noticed. "Kaitlin, what's wrong?" The others faced her and she shook her head. "Sorry I'm just thinking. Ignore me." She tried to brush off.

"No you look like something's bothering you. What is it?" Wells asked as he faced her directly.

"Go ahead and tell them Kate. They're going to find out soon enough." Percy's voice echoed into the hallway as his door opened. He was standing in the doorway, in a hospital gown. His right arm in a sling, and his forehead bandaged as well as his right leg.

"Tell us what?" Cisco asked looking between Kaitlin and Percy.

"And since when are you two on a first name basis?" Barry asked as he pointed at the both of them in confusion.

"That's none of your business." Perseus barked out at him. He then turned to face Joe, "consider yourself lucky I won't be pressing charges Joe." Percy snarled out.

Then he faced Cisco, "I was affected by the particle accelerator when it exploded. I have the ability to manipulate shadows. The reason why Kate already knows, is because she had seen me do it before. But I made her promise not to tell anyone. So don't get mad at her, she was just doing as I asked." Percy explained to a now shocked audience.

"Prove it." Cisco challenged.

Percy smirked and snapped his fingers and all of the lights went out. But he moved his fingers and the others could see shadows covering the lights in the room. He snapped his fingers again, and the lights went back to normal.

Joe cleared his throat. "Perseus, I'm sorry for shooting you. But I thought you were that creature I told you about a couple of days ago. You both have black wings, and both showed up on the same day." He apologized.

"I figured out what exactly the figure is, Joe. I've been doing some research since you told me about it. The figure is a Guardian." Percy explained.

"A Guardian of what?" Barry asked.

"Well, I guess it would be of the Supernatural creatures out there. The way that Joe described it matched how it was seen in history books. That would explain why it came after Stein." Percy carefully explained, not trying to give anything away.

"It also came after that drug lord too. But it saved you and Barry from being killed. Why would it do that?" Joe wondered.

"Maybe it sees the both of us as using our new powers as not causing any problems. But when it saved me, it told me to let it get all of the meta-humans. Or that's what he called them. The others that were affected by the particle accelerator, but are causing trouble for this city." Percy guessed, shrugging his shoulders until remembering that he had a sling on and winced in pain.

His groan caught Kaitlin's attention and she moved to his side to place a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Well, I think that it's been a long day. And we should leave Perseus alone so he can rest." She said raising her eyebrows high, so everyone would leave. And they did, leaving the two alone in Percy's hospital room.

Kaitlin smirked as she closed the door and Percy pulled her to the cot he was laying down on. But Kaitlin pulled herself away from his lips as he tried to get close. He pouted at her dodge and she cracked under his gaze. He lunged forward and successfully captured her lips in his own. She moaned into his mouth as he assaulted her mouth roughly.

"Aw!" A voice sounded from the doorway.

The both of them whirled around to see Iris standing in the doorway, smirking at our expressions of being caught. "I thought you closed the door." Percy whispered.

"I let myself in guys. The door was closed, but after my dad admitted that he shot you, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Iris responded.

That was when Percy noticed a cameraman standing behind her. "Iris, what is this?"

"I'm sorry, but your arrival was noticed by my boss, and I have to get a story on you in order to keep my job. It's just a couple of questions." Iris apologized.

"Okay then. Ask away." Percy sighed.

"Where are you from?" Iris asked, giving a thumbs up for the cameraman to start recording.

"New York."

"What do you hope to find in Central City?"

"I am hoping to find a life where I can settle down from being a soldier and become a civvi. I've spent the past five years in the army, and am ready to be a regular citizen." Percy lied skillfully.

"And what of your relationship status? Some people are already asking." Iris told him.

Percy sighed. "I am with someone that I don't wish to name unless with her permission." Percy stated as his eyes darted to Kaitlin and she nodded, making her way to his side again. "She has given me permission, so I am in a relationship with Dr. Kaitlin Snow. That is all of the questions I'm answering, thank you." Percy said as he laid down in his bed.

"But I just have one more q-" Iris tried to interject but was cut off by the lights going out in the building. When the lights came back on, Percy and Kaitlin were gone from the room. Iris dropped her microphone and faced the camera. "Well that was strange, but until next time...I'm Iris West."

* * *

 **3 months later**

 **Percy POV**

I've been keeping a low profile with my list of targets. I always get to them before Barry does, which frustrates him, and makes me laugh at his misfortune. Then he gets mad at me, but Joe or Iris always pull him away from me before anything can happen.

But today he took it too far.

Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Kaitlin and I were all out at a bar recounting our week's events. When Barry started going on about how he keeps getting beat by that 'Guardian', I muffled a chuckle, but Barry caught it. "What are you smiling about?" Barry growls at me.

"It seems like this Guardian is better at catching metas than you are. Which is slightly funny considering you are the 'Flash'." I teased.

"Like you could do any better?" He challenged.

"Alright, if I can get 5 metas in this next week, then you have to do my paperwork for the next month." I challenged him.

"No way will you be able to get 5 metas, if I can't get one."

"Then you shouldn't hesitate like you are right now. If I have no shot, why are you not taking up my offer Barry?" I teased.

"Alright, deal." Barry accepted my bet. We shook hands and sat back. Barry muttered under his breath. "Those shadow powers won't do shit though."

"What did you say?" I asked, questionably.

"I said that your shadows powers can't help you. You got the shallow end of the ability pool. I got super speed, and you got the power to hide in the shadows like a little bitch." He jabbed at me.

My eyes narrowed harshly, and the temperature dropped sharply. Barry started to shiver as the air around him turned frigid. I grabbed his arm and got into his face. "Don't not try to assume anything about what you do not understand." I warned before letting his arm go and letting the temperature return to normal.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"Because I can control the shadows, I can suck the heat out of any light, thus making an area colder. I can do so much more than block light." I explained.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked Barry as his face was no longer pale from the cold.

He nodded and glared at me. "Fucking freak." I snorted and smiled but didn't rise to his jab.

But that only sparked him further. "Bet you that's how he ended up in a lab. His parents said no thank you when they saw him for the first time." Barry snickered. "He was too weak to try and escape the testing done on him for so long, too weak and cowardly to stand up to anyone."

My eyes snapped to him as the air in the bar grew colder than last time. Then all of the lights exploded. Everyone screamed and ran out of the bar except for our group. "Stand back." I growled at the others and shoved Barry in front of me.

Barry flashed away and grabbed his suit, running back into the bar. "You are no match for me Perseus."

I kneeled on the ground with one knee, and felt the shadows envelop me, blocking everyone's view. I felt my wings burst from my back as I rolled my shoulders. The shadows then disappeared, leaving me in everyone's sight. But my head was still bowed. So I slowly raised it in Barry's direction, revealing blood red eyes to Barry as he gasped in shock and terror at the sight before him.

I snapped my fingers to make my armor appear on my body. But instead of my sword appearing on my backside in its sheath, I let my claws grow to their full size. I then opened my mouth to reveal my foot-long fangs. I let out a roar, louder than a lightning strike and the entire building shook from the volume.

"I heard you have been looking for me Barry Allen." I started, walking closer to Barry, who was frozen in fright.

"I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World. The protector of those under my domain, and the executioner to those that try to meddle in it. I am thousands of years old, and have been doing my job since mankind started so long ago. My duty takes me everywhere around the Earth. I will give you a chance to back down. And as I am your superior. I will only show you mercy one time." I ranted as I raised my claws and grabbed him by the throat raising him over my head.

I felt a bullet hit my backside, and I turned around to see Joe holding his pistol at me, barrel smoking. I grinned. "I thought we already covered this detective. Your weapons can't hurt me."

"But when I shot you months ago, you bled." Joe replied.

"I have the ability to remove my immortality at any time by will. I did so when you fired your weapon at me, to avoid suspicion. If your bullet bounced off when I was in that form, you would have immediately known it was me." I explained as I slackened my grip somewhat on Barry's throat.

"Please calm down Percy...just put Barry down." Kaitlin pleaded with me. She looked me in the eye and strode up to me. "This is not the Perseus I know. Please show me him...please." She begged and one look at her face, made my walls fall.

I dropped Barry on the ground and sank to my knees. I lowered my head and let my body change back to normal. When all of the changes ended, I looked up and saw Iris and Cisco hovering over Barry's form. Joe was still sitting in his chair, not having moved any out of pure shock.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out as I shadow traveled back to my apartment.

 _ **Updated: 04/01/2018**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Author Note: This chapter is jam packed with action. Including a meet-up with the Arrow Team (pre-season 3).**

 **4 months later (marking one year since Perseus got to Central City.)**

 **Perseus POV**

There was a knock on the door in the middle of the night that woke me up. I quietly shuffled from the bed, not waking Kate up as I made my way towards the door. It was Joe. I opened the door and greeted him. "You are aware of what time it is correct?"

"Yes, I know. But we need your help on this one. Barry needs your help." Joe answered.

I sighed. "What is the problem?" I asked, ushering him inside.

"A meta-human that can manipulate feelings, particularly anger."

"Yeah that's bad." I agreed. "So what happened?"

"Barry had a confrontation with him, and has been affected by it. Earlier we brought in the Arrow and his team from Star City. But now with Barry's condition, we need your help to get him back to normal." Joe explained to me.

I nodded. "I'll be at Star labs at ten in the morning. Go back home Joe. I'll take care of this."

* * *

 **Morning Time**

I walked into Star Labs right at eight o'clock and saw many people inside. One of them I even recognized, which was insane considering it was an alternate universe.

I pointed at the young man and asked. "Jackson?"

The boy looked confused, "um...no."

I grinned sheepishly, "sorry, you look like someone that I knew from a couple of years ago."

The guy nodded in acceptance and held out his hand for me to shake. "The name's Roy Harper."

I nodded and shook his hand. But a man in a green hood interrupted us with a frustrated groan. "It's Arsenal. Don't give out your real name! That's why we have a secret identity and wear the masks." The man growled out in annoyance.

"Robin Hood right?" I asked with a grin, pointing at the man with bow green uniform and bow.

He shook his head. "No, that's not my name. It's Arrow." He muttered.

"Oh...you're the Arrow. That makes sense now." I pointed out before turning to the other dude. "So what's your name man?"

"I don't have one."

"So you were born without a name? That fucking sucks!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"No, I have a name. Just no code name. "My name's John Diggle." The guy explained.

"Nice, you don't mind if I call you Dig?" I asked, grinning.

"Fine with me." Dig responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dope." I then turned to the other lady in the room besides Kaitlin. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Felicity Smoak. I work with the Arrow and Dig." She responded with a warm smile.

I turned to Kaitlin, and smirked, "and hello there pretty lady. Who might you be?"

She played along with a smile and a wink. "Well...you seem like a nice guy, but I'm already with this one man that I love. His name's Perseus Jackson."

I let a smile grace my face. "Well that's interesting, because that's my name little lady."

She dropped the act suddenly and asked me seriously. "Who are you calling little lady?" Kaitlin asked, putting her hands on her hips looking at me with a frown.

"Kate, you can't just drop the act suddenly but still look sexy at the same time! That's not fair. You're sending me mixed signals here." I complained, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Ahem." We forgot about the audience behind us.

We stilled and turned around to see the others, looking slightly uncomfortable and confused. Arsenal pointed at me. "Wait, who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Oh that's right, sorry. I got ADHD and Dyslexia. It fucks with my mind sometimes. Get distracted easily, and then forget about what was going on earlier. Like this one time I h-" I was interrupted by a nudge from Kaitlin.

"Oh yeah, speaking of it. My name's Perseus Jackson. And I'm a new police officer at the Central City Police Department. Joe's partner." I introduced myself.

"Are you a meta human as well?" Dig asked.

I turned to Cisco and Kaitlin, they shrugged. "Of sorts." I replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arsenal asked.

"It means, that he is, but also isn't. Basically meaning, not entirely." Cisco explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What does that mean?! Either is he, or he isn't!" Arrow shouted.

I smirked and raised a hand in his direction, the others around him looked shocked as Arrow, slowly started to rise in the air with the motion of my hand. Arsenal raised his bow and leveled an arrow at me. Dig also raised a pistol in my direction.

"Put him down." Dig's voice asked calmly.

"To answer your question Arrow, I am a meta human. But I am something you have never experienced before, thus making me an oddity." I started, taking a breath before continuing. "I have control over shadows, and darkness. But the oddity is that I am something of another world, so to speak." I cryptically explained with a smile on my face as I set Arrow down.

He wasted no time in drawing his own weapon and releasing it in my direction, as did Arsenal and Dig. I felt the bullet flattened against my chest, but the arrows were blocked by my wings, that had torn through my shirt and crossed over to protect my abdomen area.

I moved back my wings, and smirked at the surprised faces of the trio that had fired their weapons at me. I stepped towards them, "like I already said…something of another world."

"How do you have wings?" Felicity asked, seemingly not bothered by the fact I have them.

"I spent the first fourteen years of my life in a dog crate, as a subject for science. And on my fourteenth birthday, I was injected with avian DNA. That is why I have wings." I explained.

"But that's not all." Joe's voice rang out, as he walked into the room with Iris at his side.

"And to think that you've only known me for a year. You know me so well." I started before turning back to the group in front of me. "Okay, don't freak out. I'm about to show you my other form."

I raised my head to the sky and rolled my shoulders, crossing my forearms above my chest. My wings folded over my body, as shadows enveloped my entire body. The shadows swirled over my torso for a couple of seconds before shooting outwards suddenly, but dissipating instantly, leaving me in my previous stance. I raised my head, extending my arms to my side. I opened my eyes to reveal red light in my eye sockets. I opened my mouth to let my fangs show themselves, as my claws started to form as well.

There I stood, wings raised behind me, claws out, fangs showing, and glowing red eyes in Star Labs. I took a step towards Arrow. "You might be the protector of your city, Oliver Queen. But I am the Guardian of the Supernatural World. I am the protector of those under my domain, and the executioner to those that try to meddle in it. And I will not tolerate you killing any metas." I introduced myself before warning the Arrow.

"And why should I listen to you?" The Arrow questioned.

I smiled at his attempt to seem like he wasn't intimidated. "Because if you try to go around me, I will make your five years in hell, look like a stroll through Heaven's Gates. You are not the top dog here, Arrow. And I will be happy to show you why, any time you wish." I remarked as I stood right in front of him.

I turned around and started to walk back to the people I know. I stopped in front of them, facing the Arrow's group. "I do not wish to be enemies. But know that I am not someone you can try to manipulate in your favor. Nor will I tolerate any attempt to mislead me. You are just an ordinary man, and I am not to be trifled with."

But Arsenal stepped forward with a calming gesture with his hands. "Perseus, we need your help. Barry has been affected by this meta, who can turn people angry suddenly. I don't know if my companions trust you, but I do. Can we talk about a game plan?"

"Of course Roy." I replied.

* * *

"So is everyone good on the plan?" Kaitlin asked, standing next to me.

Heads nodded. "Arsenal and Arrow distract Barry, pulling him to an isolated area to calm him down. Cisco and Dr. Wells drive the van carrying the machine for when we get him restrained. Perseus and Dig will take on the meta, as they aren't rivals of any kind. They won't be turned against each other while taking down the meta. Kaitlin, Felicity, Iris and I will stay here and provide with support if needed." Joe explained one last time.

"Alright, well let's get going." I said, pulling Kaitlin in for a quick kiss.

When we separated, Arrow, Arsenal, and Dig had walked over to where I was. "Hey Dig, where's your suit?" I asked.

"I don't have one.

"Huh. Okay, well I got a black suit that will fit you, just plain black, and a mask if you want." I responded, snapping my fingers, the suit and mask appearing in my hand.

Dig looked astonished. "How did you do that? Summon things like that? Do you know magic?"

I looked over at him, a smile dancing on my lips. "Yes, its magic." I offer the suit up to him as well as the mask, and he accepts it.

Dig pulls it over his clothes and looks at me, pouting a little. "It's a little big. And there's two holes in the back." He complains.

I smirk and snap my fingers, making the fabric fit around him, tightly, but comfortably. Plus the two holes, vanished. "Sorry about that. I wore that when I had my wings out. That was before I realized that no one would recognize who I was with my transformations. You can keep it too. I won't need it anymore." I informed him and he nodded.

"Anyways, we need to get going." Arrow interjected. We all nodded and exited the building in our own groups.

On the ride over to where Barry was residing, my mind was a whirlwind. I felt like I was partially betraying Gwen by being with Kaitlin. But I knew that she would have wanted me to move on eventually. Then again, I don't know how she would react, considering that I fell for someone else so quickly. I was nervous on what would happen when my duty over in this world is over, and I am called back.

 _Would Kaitlin come with me to my world? Or would she want to stay here and either I would have to stay, or would we be split up because of my duty?_

"Perseus." A voice brought me out of my musings.

I turned around to see Arsenal sitting next to me, driving the van, but looking at me concerned. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking. Nothing to worry about." I reassured him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why don't you tell me your life story, seeing as you know mine?" I replied, wanting to know.

"Not much to tell, grew up with a single mom. Always been poor, I got caught up in petty thefts and crimes trying to get by with my mother until she died from cancer a couple of years ago. Then it was just me living on my own for a while. Then after I stole the Arrow's younger sister's purse, she became interested in helping me stay out of crime. I now work at the club, Oliver owns." Arsenal explained to me.

"That's not all is it? Because I can tell it's not." I remarked, staring at him intently.

"No that's not all. A couple of weeks ago, I was affected by a scientific experiment called the Miracuru, a drug that made me inhumanly strong, but also tried to warp my mind making me feel unconditional hatred and anger. Oliver helped me get through it though as he had dealt with it before." Arsenal replied. "Well, we're here guys. Time to help out The Flash."

It wasn't too long before Dig and I had found the meta that was causing havoc.

"You know I'm a little disappointed. I figured you were a little taller." I remarked looking at the meta. It was a man who looked like a typical college linebacker. Stocky, and muscular but still looked like an athlete.

"What?" Dig replied, confused at my statement. "Why would you think that?"

"Because everyone that he's turned has been smaller than 6 foot 7 inches. So I assumed that he would be taller than that. You know like a tell-tale pattern, something that a detective could pick up on quickly." I explained.

The meta looked offended before looking in my direction, making his eyes glow red. I could feel the emotion of rage try to worm its way into my body and pushed it out effortlessly. "If you want to make me angry, you'll have to try much harder than that." I remarked, flicking my eyes in his direction.

The meta looked shocked that his antics didn't even take hold of me. "How?"

I made my eyes flash to pure black and raised my hand making the meta float into the air. I snapped my fingers that were raised up into the air. The meta fell from the air to the ground motionless. Dig ran over to the person, kneeling beside him checking his pulse.

Dig looked up at me in shock. "He's dead. Why did you kill him?"

My eyes returned to their normal color. "It is my duty Dig. My job as the Guardian of the Supernatural World. He chose to use his powers against innocent people. Granted, he didn't know that I would be coming after him, but regardless it is my job and I will do so with or without your approval. You are in my city, and asked for my help. So if you cannot handle how I do my job you know your way back to Starling City. I am not keeping you here." I sternly informed the ex-marine.

Dig made his way over to me and stopped in front of me, crossing his arms. "You were in the armed forces correct?"

"Correct. I was in the army for 5 years. Made the rank of Captain by the time my contract was up, then became a civilian to join the police force." I answered. "And before you ask, yes I know about you and your brother's work."

"You knew about my brother?" Dig stuttered.

"I did, I worked an assignment with him. The one right before he was discharged. I'm sorry I never came to you when your brother was killed. I was on assignment at the time and you were already on leave. I figured it was best that I didn't try to give my condolences as I only knew him for one mission." I explained before a new thought entered my mind. "Give me a second."

Dig faced me with a look of confusion.

I closed my eyes and focused, looking back in my mind at the list of metas that I was given to kill by Chaos. I remembered seeing a name on there that I recognized. Then I realized where i saw his name before.

The list that chaos gave me. Dig's brother was on the list. He was one of the first metas I took out.

"Never mind, just a random thought that entered my mind." I shook my head and replied as I lied. If Dig ever knew that I killed his brother, it would be a confrontation that would likely turn Arsenal against me, as well as Arrow and Dig. I reached to my ear piece. "Spartan and I are good, how is everyone else?"

"Who is Spartan?" Felicity's voice asked in response.

"Dig." I responded back.

"Okay why did you call him Spartan?" Cisco asked, throwing me off my train of thought.

"Guys, I asked for an update! Do you have Barry restrained or not?!" I yelled into the earpiece, frustrated.

Arsenal's voice came on next. "Yes we do. He's unconscious though. Taking him back to Star Labs as we speak."

"Thank you Arsenal." I replied back before facing Dig. "Time to head back."

* * *

Barry was still unconscious in the main area. The rest of us were in a bigger room for us to talk without waking up the speedster. Dig was explaining my actions to the others.

"You killed him?" Wells asked.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that? Why is that hard for all of you to believe that?!" I yelled out, then pointed at Oliver Queen. "He's been doing it since he got back to Starling City years ago, but no one questions him why." I snarled out, frustrated, getting up from my seat.

"You killed him with your meta powers. Not with a weapon like we are used to seeing." Dig responded as he walked up into my face.

"Get out of my face Spartan. I would hate to have to make your family lose another marine like when they lost your brother." I snarled out, my fangs growing with each word.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that?!" Dig yelled at me throwing a punch to my chest.

"What's the matter Spartan? You can hit harder than that?!" I taunted at him, taking off my knives and swords from my figure and throwing them to the ground. He narrowed his eyes and did the same with his weapons, facing me in a defensive stance. I bared my fangs at him and flicked my fingers as my claws appeared.

"STOP!" Kaitlin yelled at us as she stood in between us trying to get us to stop our fight. Dig grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way and onto the ground. His action made fury and rage course through my veins as I launched myself at him with a thunderous roar.

Dig ducked under my swing and followed through with a strike to my back. He connected but I didn't register the hit. I spun around and launched an uppercut that sent Dig flying into a drywall. He collapsed onto the ground, motionless.

"Don't worry, he's just knocked out." I said before anyone could say anything.

I walked over to where Kaitlin was still on the ground and pulled her up and into my arms. I wrapped her up into my arms and gasped softly. "Don't ever get in between two fighters like that. I didn't want you to get hurt, but you did on my account." I said into her ear softly as I held her close to me.

"Why did you do that?!" Arrow's voice made me open my eyes and pull myself out of Kaitlin's hair.

I faced him with a glare. "Would you have not done the same if he did that to your girl? Or is it just because I beat knocked out your partner, Oliver Queen?" I sneered at him, still baring my claws in his direction. Arsenal placed an arm in front of Arrow and shook his head in warning. Arrow huffed and left the room with Felicity.

 **Yikes! So a bad confrontation with the Arrow Team. Not a good start to working with them in the future, Perseus.**

 _ **Updated: 04/04/2018**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Perseus POV**

"Why did you call Dig, Spartan?" Cisco asked, bringing us all to face him in confusion.

"Really…that's your only take on this?" Kaitlin asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Cisco responded, realizing what he just said.

"No its okay. I could use a change of subject." I responded as I crossed my arms and sighed deeply. "You all know of the 300 Spartans led by Leonidas in the Battle of Thermopylae right?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads bringing me to continue on. "The reason I called him that, is because he wears a helmet similar to those warriors." I explained, taking a breath. "But I know that I'm not welcome here, so I'll go ahead take my leave." I said as I walked out of the room after waving good-bye to everyone.

I didn't get very far outside the building before I was stopped by Arsenal. He jumped down in front of me with a hand out. "Wait."

I stopped in my tracks. "Is there something you need from me Arsenal?" I asked.

"Yes, you said I looked familiar to you as if you knew me from somewhere. What do you mean by that? And you called me Jackson?" Arsenal asked, confused.

"I knew you in your past life, where your name was Jackson Whitmore. You were a lacrosse captain for your high school. I was your co-captain for all three years that we were there. That's how I knew you." I explained to him.

"Was I straight? I mean, did I like girls back then too?" Arsenal asked.

My face split into a wide smile. "Yes, you were straight. You had a girlfriend named Lydia Martin." I informed him.

"Thanks Perseus." Arsenal said as he went back inside the building.

I smiled to myself and began my walk back home. But I didn't get that far before spotting a burning building in the distance. "Time to go to work." I muttered as my wings took form through the slits in the back of my shirt.

I burst through a window near the middle floor and listened to the screams to pinpoint exactly where everyone was that couldn't get out.

I could make out four people on the floor above me that were stuck behind a flaming door. Acting quickly, I jumped up a floor and burst through the wall next to the door. The kids screamed at the sight of me. But I looked to the parents and held out my hand. "Come on!"

They grabbed their kids and took my hand as I pulled them out of the burning room. I faced the parents, "have your kids hug my chest, with you hugging behind them. And hold on until we hit the ground." I commanded. They nodded and did as I said. As soon as they grabbed hold of me, I leaned back wards, into a broken window and we all fell backwards into the air. But my wings rolled out and we glided down to the ground, among a midst of people.

Everyone gasped in shock at seeing someone with bird wings, especially with a fifteen foot wingspan. But I was wearing my mask sleeve so no one could see my face and recognize me. After I made sure each of them were good, I faced the burning building again and took off back in the air.

There was more people to save.

It took another three trips to get everyone out of the wreckage. And in all of my trips, my shirt caught fire and I had to shed it to prevent getting burned. So when I landed the final time, I got a standing ovation by a lot of women.

I heard a click of a bullet being loaded into a chamber and flew to its direction. The bullet had been deflected by my wing as I shielded another man from its path and stepped in front of him. I looked over to the shooter and took a step forward.

I could tell that someone was recording me but I didn't care. "Why would you shoot? These people just lost their homes! And you have the audacity to try and take their lives as well?!" I roared out at him angrily.

I didn't wait for the man to respond as I dashed towards him before he could fire again and decked him with a hard right cross.

At the sight of me knocking out the shooter, many people rushed at him to try and beat him up further. But I held them back by stepping in front of them and raised my wings around him. "Haven't you had enough violence for one night?! The fire destroyed your homes…look to each other…for your children…your spouses…your friends and neighbors! There has been enough damage already." I yelled out, silencing all of the yelling.

I prepared to take off into the air when a shout caught my attention. "Wait! Who are you?"

I looked back to the crowd and smiled behind my mask. "My name is Guardian." And with that said, I unfurled my wings and took off, my wings blending in with the nighttime sky.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

"Perseus, I need you for a second." The captain called out of his office right as I walked into the bull pen. I frowned, wondering why I was being called in.

I knocked on his door frame. "Sir, you called for me."

"Come in." He acknowledged. So I walked into the room as I saw Barry, Iris, and Joe all sitting down at the conference table inside. They all looked at me as I noticed each of them. I raised my eye brows questionably and frowned. "What exactly is this?" I asked.

"They have some questions for you, regarding last night's activities." The captain said.

"Ask away." I prompted as I sat down opposite of Joe who was sitting in the middle of Barry and Iris.

"First question, where were you last night at 8:30 pm?" Iris asked.

"Back at my apartment." I lied.

"Next question, did you see someone with black wings and a face mask last night?" Barry asked.

"Yes. I saw him, just before I got inside the base floor of my building. I brushed it off because I thought I was seeing things." I chuckled, as the captain laughed.

"Am I being the only one questioned here? And for that matter, if I am, why am I the only one being questioned?" I asked, turning it back on the three.

The captain placed his hands on the table, speaking next. "These three have let me in on some information regarding your appearance. And I want to know if it's true, or are they just yanking my chain. That apparently you have extra limbs in the shape of bird wings. Is that true?"

I looked over to the three, taking in their expressions. Joe looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Iris looked nervous of my answer, not showing any other emotion. And Barry was practically grinning at my predicament.

I looked back over to the captain. "And if I do?" I asked him, not giving anything away.

"If you do, you will be sent to Starling City with the Anti-Crime Unit as they help the Arrow and his team. You will be placed working directly under Quentin Lance. You have the training and rank during your time in the army to take point on each and every scenario." The captain replied, crossing his arms, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed and looked over at Joe. "Looks like you're going to need a new partner then." I remarked, giving my confession to the captain. He nodded and placed some documents down in front of me. "Those papers are your file notes that you allowed us access to. They go directly to the Chief. On such short notice, you will be staying with Lance and his daughter until you get your own place."

I nodded and rose from my seat. "Thank you captain. It was an honor to fight for this city as long as I have. And don't hesitate to call me over should the need arise." I told him, as he shook my hand and nodded at my offer.

I ignored Barry and nodded at Joe. "Until next time we meet." I shook his hand. Iris pulled me into a quick hug and told me to watch out around me. I told her that I would then walked out of the room, pulling out my phone, and dialed Kaitlin's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, when's the earliest you can meet me at my place?" I asked.

"I can be there in an hour. What's going on?" Kaitlin asked, sounding worried.

"I'll explain when you get here." I said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

I already had all of my clothes and belongings packed up. I didn't have much stuff in the first place. I didn't know how long I would remain in this world before I could go back home. So I only bought necessities. "Perseus what's going on?" Kaitlin asked, looking around at my packed up belongings.

"Barry, Joe and Iris have outed me as the winged 'Guardian' and requested for me to be moved to Stark City. I am now the leader of the Anti-Crime Unit in Starling City, working under Quentin Lance. I've been assigned there indefinitely." I explained as I faced her.

"Indefinitely? Why would they do this?" Kaitlin asked me, stepping closer.

"Barry isn't going to work with me no matter what. I knew it was only a matter of time before he found some way to get me moved out of this city." I informed her as I drew her into a hug, resting my chin on top of her head.

"I'm coming with you." Kaitlin tried, but I cut her off with a deep kiss leaving her breathless. "No, you need to stay here. The team needs you more than I do. Central City is where your life, your job, friends and family are. I've already been assigned to stay with Quentin Lance until I can get an apartment." I replied, shaking my head.

"But what about us?"

"I'll call and visit as often as I can. We can make this work, I know we can." I responded.

Kaitlin nodded her head dejectedly. "Okay. I will miss you Perseus."

"I'll miss you too Kaitlin." I said, hearing a car honk outside. "That's my ride outside. Can you get that bag for me?" I asked, pointing to a lighter bag, sitting next to my two shoulder bags.

She nodded and walked outside of the apartment with me to the car waiting for me. I had already met with the landlord and the captain had let him know of my reason for leaving the city. My landlord was a retired marine as well, so he understood why I had to leave so soon.

After putting my stuff into the back of the car I turned to Kaitlin. "I will call you as soon as I get settled in, and I'll make sure to give you my work schedule so we can work around that." I promised as I kissed her once before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"Detective Lance?" I called out as I entered the Stark City Police Department.

"Can I help you?" A lady called out as she stood up from a desk beside Lance's desk. Her name plate read 'Hall'.

"Can you tell where Detective Lance is? I've been assigned as the leader of the Anti-Crime Unit here in Stark City. I just got here from Central City." I explained my reason for being here.

"You're Captain Jackson? The Army Captain?" She asked, in awe. "Wow, it's an honor to finally meet you sir." Hall said offering me a salute.

I returned the gesture and smiled lightly at her. "Please don't call me sir, I'm no longer on contract. Now I'm a civi. And please, just Perseus." I relented as she nodded in acceptance of my request.

"Jackson." I heard my voice behind me. It was Detective Lance behind me as he held out a hand.

"Yes sir." I responded as I shook his hand. "I take it that Captain Singh already filled you in on why I've been moved here?" I asked, hoping that I didn't have to tell my story again.

"Yes he has. I've also been told that you're staying at my place for a week. Then, you find your own place, am I correct?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir." I replied sharply.

Lance looked over to Hall. "Help him around the city getting used to everything during the next week will you." Lance requested as he left the room.

Hall looked over at me. "You can set your stuff in my office until we get back." I nodded and set my bags down next to her desk and summoning some shadows to hold down the bags, should anyone try to steal them or look inside.

The first place she showed me was where the Anti-Crime Unit met when called upon. I met the other four people there and showed my precision skills for a couple minutes before I was able to leave and continue on my tour.

Next place was just walking around the station, familiarizing myself with the entrances and exits. It was around lunchtime that Hall suggested bringing me to a restaurant that was really good. I agreed and gestured for her to lead the way.

We were half-way there when a group of four guys pulled guns on us as we crossed the street, in broad daylight. Hall pulled her service weapon and aimed it at one of them. I raised my hands in a calming motion and linked fingers behind my head. I had my knife holders behind my shoulders and was ready for anything.

In an instant, both knives were thrown from their holders as they made contact with two of the thugs' chest cavity. Hall fired at one of them, quickly killing them and turned around just to catch a boot to the face. She crumpled to the ground.

But I stepped in and threw a hard right cross to the thug, dislocating his jaw and rendering him unconscious from the strike. I helped Hall back up onto her feet and radioed in for two cruisers for the thugs to be taken in.

Hall only had a bruised cheekbone. Other than that, the both of us were fine. We continued on to eat. The occupants inside had watched our encounter and welcomed us in after we subdued the thugs that had been terrorizing the nearby neighborhood in the Glades.

They were even more shocked when they heard who I was. Apparently the Chief here had talked about me very adamantly when he tried to get me on his force last year. They had heard all about my rise through the ranks in the army after such a short time. So I was told for future reference, I was welcomed in at any time.

As we were walking back to the station, I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while. "Percy?" I turned around. "Roy. Hey man how you been?" I asked as we hugged and smiled at each other.

"Pretty good. It's been kind of quiet." Roy replied, telling me that it's been silent and not really anyone trying to take over Stark City.

"How do you two know each other?" Hall asked, pulling our attention back to her.

"Ran into him a couple of times in Central City. Became friends after that, and kept in touch. But I haven't seen him in months." I explained. Roy nodded then he heard someone calling his name and bid the both of us a good-bye.

When we got back to the station, Lance was waiting for us. "You're day is done Jackson. You're coming back with me so you can move in and meet my daughter." He said nodding to Hall in thanks for showing me around.

"Be right behind you sir." I called out as I picked up my bags and shook hands with Hall. "See you tomorrow." I said giving her a light smile.

* * *

"Laurel?" The detective called out as we walked through the front door. Lance told me that my job was first off protecting his daughter. But if my unit was called, to go to my assigned duty.

"Yeah dad? Oh, who is this?" A woman walked into the room, eyes furrowed in question at me and her dad as she was holding a plate full of spaghetti. The smell of it made my stomach grumble embarrassingly loud. I blushed at the giggle and chuckle of both father and daughter.

But I recovered fast. "My name's Perseus Jackson. I've just been assigned to the Anti-Crime Unit here in Starling City." I introduced myself.

"The army captain?" That seemed to be just about the only thing people here knew about me.

My smile and amused expression seemed to answer her question. "Laurel Lance. Assistant District Attorney." She introduces herself before remembering her father was there as well. "Not to be offensive but why is he here?"

"He just go here from Central City after working with Captain Singh for a year. He is now head of the ACU. I volunteered to let him stay here for a week. Then he had to find an apartment to move into. I thought I told you already sweetie." Lance trailed off.

"You didn't but it doesn't matter now. Let me set this down and I'll show you where you can put your stuff down Perseus." Laurel requested, and I nodded in acceptance.

When she left the room, Lance whispered into my ear. "My daughter is off-limits you hear me?"

I laughed at his threat and held up my hands to gesture for him to wait as I explain. "Detective, I'm already in a relationship. Besides, I know not to mix business and pleasure." I told him as Laurel walked back into the room, eye brow cocked in disbelief.

"Dad…are you serious?" She complained. Lance just held up his hands like 'what?' "Queen already did it once to you and your sister. I'm just letting Perseus know as well."

"Oliver Queen?" I asked, in disbelief. They both turned to me, confused as to how I knew he name considering they only used half of his name.

"Yes how do you know that name?" Lance asked, his tone sharply edged.

"Heard about him on the news. Being a millionaire playboy gives you a reputation of a douche bag. I'm not surprised to hear every new thing about him. But with what I've now heard about him, I'm kind of glad he's turned around. Granted, he owns a club, but baby steps." I surmised shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

Not too long after Detective Lance had fallen asleep, Laurel had made her way into the guest room where I was staying for a week. I heard her footsteps as soon as she walked from her room to the guest room though.

"You need something?" I asked, my back still to the door that just silently opened.

"How did you know I was there?" Laurel asked, shocked.

"I'm not a Captain in the army for nothing, Miss Lance. I heard your not-so silent footsteps the second you left your room." I informed her.

"Huh. So can you tell me more about your time in the service?" Laurel asked. But suddenly, the lights went out and I felt a presence in the next room. My head snapped to the door and I held up a hand for silence as I pulled my service weapon out and silently cocked it.

Laurel stayed behind me as I opened the door, pointing the gun at the hooded man. "Stay where you are and raise your hands slowly." I warned, quietly, not wanting to wake up the Detective.

"I'm just here to talk to Laurel Lance." The figure spoke in a deep robotic voice.

"Go ahead and talk then." I said, still keeping the muzzle of my weapon at his head.

"Alone." The figure commanded.

"Not going to ha-" I started but was silenced as someone hit me over the head with a heavy object. I stumbled forward and turned around, catching a punch to the face, dazing me. But I fell to the floor, mimicing an unconscious man so I could listen in on what they were talking about.

Figure: "I take it your father assigned you a body guard?"

Laurel: "When he's off duty, yes. Why are you here? Was it really necessary to knock my friend out?"

Figure: "Yes. I don't want any listening ears."

I heard another figure moving behind me and could tell who it was. Diggle. He must have been the one to knock me 'unconscious'. I silently pressed a button on my phone, recording the discussion while I was playing dead.

I waited until they had finished talking and both turned to leave before acting quickly. Raising to one knee without a sound, I threw a knife hilt-deep into Diggle's right arm and throwing another into Arrow's right side, near his hipbone.

I heard a grunt following each hit to their bodies and smiled as I rose back onto my feet. I looked over to see Laurel rush into her room and sighed.

 _Finally I get some one-on-one time with these two._

I grabbed each of their shoulders and shadow traveled us outside the building into a nearby alleyway. I squatted down in front of the both of them as my shadows kept them elevated so I could have both of my hands free.

"I knew you could hit harder, Spartan." I taunted. Both of their heads snapped up to me quickly in surprise. "Perseus?"

"Unless you two know another man by the name of Perseus that's capable of having midnight black wings just like mine." I taunted as I pulled both of the knives out of their bodies and healed their wounds with the shadows.

"What are you doing here? You live and work in Central City." Dig retorted.

"I got transferred over here today. I now lead the Anti-Crime Unit here in Starling City." I informed them as their wounds healed themselves fully.

"But what are you doing here? This is Laurel's home." Oliver pointed out.

"I could ask the two of you the exact same question. I've been allowed to live in the guest room for a week as I find an apartment for me to live in. And when I'm off duty, Lance has ordered me to look after his daughter." I responded.

"Does he know that you have wings and are a meta human?" Dig asked as I pulled them both onto their feet.

"Actually, I'm not sure if he does." I replied as the events from two nights ago came into my mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"I was given a nickname by some people from Central City after I saved those people from that burning building. It just popped back into my mind." I explained.

"What name were you given?" Dig asked.

"Guardian."

 **Author Note: So as you can tell, a lot of events happened in this chapter. But that's because I'm getting closer and closer to the ending of this story.**

 _ **Updated: 04/09/2018**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Next Morning**

 **Perseus POV**

"So Laurel told me that you took out the vigilante and another one of his group?" Lance said as he walked into the kitchen when I was about mid-way through a breakfast sandwich. "Just a knife to their mid-sections to slow them down in their movements. But I couldn't contain them so they got away." I lied, as a confession.

"Still, you did a good job in protecting my daughter. The vigilante has been able to get through many of our officers without a scratch on him. But I knew you could slow him down some." Lance replied with a light smile.

When Laurel stepped out of the room to fix her hair, I pulled out a listening device and slid it across the table to the detective. He looked at me confused but I explained. "I pretended to be knocked out as your daughter talked to the vigilante and recorded their conversation on this. Figured that you would want this sir."

"Good job Perseus. Also, the vigilante helps us out a lot, so try not to injure him too much. Your team will be working with him some times. Try not to kill him before you actually have to alongside him." Lance advised.

"Do you actually know his identity?" I asked, curiously.

"No I do not." He answered, but I knew he was lying. His heart beat sped up for a couple of seconds before returning back to normal. But I decided to let it go, considering that I knew it as well.

* * *

 **1 week later**

I had followed Oliver to his hideout flawlessly by hiding in the shadows behind him through his day. I wasn't on call, plus Laurel was staying at home with the flu so there was an officer on standby. I knew that Lance knew who the Arrow was, but didn't know what to do with the information.

Arsenal, Felicity, Spartan, and the Arrow were all training in their respective areas, but Felicity seemed to be boxing, which looked quite amusing. After a couple minutes of watching all of them go at it, I decided to make my presence known.

Unfurling my wings, and summoning a simple black mask-sleeve over my face, I jumped off the rafters, right behind Felicity. She squeaked, almost making me bust out laughing, but I kept my control. "I'm surprised that Detective Lance hasn't found this place yet, it was way too easy to find." I said, making the others spin around to face me. In his spin, the Arrow fired an arrow and I let it hit me. But upon impact with my chest, it was squashed in on itself, falling to the ground, leaving no mark on my chest.

"I'll never get used to that." Arsenal muttered.

"Then you'll have to get used to it considering that we're going to be working together in the near future. As the team leader of the Anti-Crime Unit, I was told by detective Lance that I needed to get myself acquainted with you all." I informed them.

"We already know who you are." Arsenal pointed out.

Then I heard a sound behind me as well as an arrow _whoosh._ I spun around and caught the arrow an inch away from my face, looking at the hidden archer. "But she doesn't." I said dropping the arrow to the ground. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nyssa al Gul, daughter of Ra's al Gul. Daughter of the Demon." The woman introduced herself, pulling down her mask sleeve as she stepped into the light. "Who are you?"

I folded my wings back into my body and pulling down my mask as well. "You already know who I am."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I remember when you first faced me a couple of months ago in front of my father. You stayed behind to fend us off allowing your unit to escape near Nanda Parbat. We captured you, but you still managed to defeat me and refused to kill me when ordered to." She snarled out.

"If I had killed you, you never would have seen your beloved again Nyssa. Plus I figured it would be better in the long run. You still have to rise to the throne and lead the League of Assassins." I advised as I pointed at her, smirking.

"Why are you here Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"I know that you are wanting to remove your sister's action of killing my beloved. The only way an action such as that can be removed, is if you face my father in single combat and survive." Nyssa stated.

Felicity turned to Oliver. "No you will not do that. It's too dangerous." But he turned back to her. "I have to do this, so Thea won't be targeted anymore."

"I agree with Felicity on this one. You're not ready to face Ra's." I pointed out as I nodded at Felicity in agreement.

Roy looked at me in confusion. "And how would you know that?"

Nyssa cleared her throat bringing our attention to her. She pointed to me and spoke. "Perseus rocketed through our ranks in the span of one month and was able to hold his own against my father, right after defeating me in single combat. He is the only one here that I know is capable of defeating my father as of this moment." Nyssa informed them.

"Did he use his wings?" Dig asked.

"No he did not. We had no clue he had them until he revealed them after his fight with my father ended in a draw." Nyssa answered, drawing a small gasp of shock from Felicity.

"I can train you to get ready for your fight if you want to be fully prepared, but I cannot guarantee you a win against the Demon himself. I was only good enough to be equal to his level of skill. If you were to take him right now, he would wipe the floor with you in under five minutes." I advised, my backside sword sheaths appearing with my weapons in them ready to be drawn.

I faced Nyssa and then heard a voice from near Laurel's front door, someone I didn't recognize. I set up a camera on the front door, plus a shade lookout watching the front door to alert me if anyone tried to get in as well.

"I gotta go." That was all I said before vanishing into thin air, likely confusing Nyssa. But that didn't matter, I appeared by the front door right as it opened, drawing a sword under the man's throat, the blade resting an inch away from his Adams apple. "Don't move." I snarled out.

Just then detective Lance walked into the living room behind me. When he saw what was going on, he pulled out his service weapon. "Both of you don't move!" He barked out. "Who are you?"

"Detective Lance, this man was trying to break in." I pointed out.

"Who are you?" He asked again, I could tell he was pointing the weapon at me.

"My name is Guardian. I just got here from Central City, Captain Singh told you about me." I revealed, lowering my sword but knocking out the guy in front of me. I sheathed it onto my back and turned around to face the Chief. My mask was covering my face as I shadow traveled here from the Arrow Cave.

"Yes he did. But he said that you have wings…I don't see any." Lance pointed out.

"That's because my wingspan would not reach its full capacity in this apartment." I explained as I then stepped closer to him, hands up signaling that I wasn't going to do him any harm. He let me get close and I shadow traveled the both of us outside the building.

"How in the w-" Lance started before I cut him off. "I am a meta human. I can control and manipulate shadows and darkness in any shape or fashion. That wasn't in my file, but I'm letting you know anyway." I explained as I rolled my shoulders, unfurling my midnight color wings to their full length.

I let one of my wings rest in the air close to the officer as I could tell he wanted to feel it. "They're so soft." He commented, making me smile under my mask.

"They can actually deflect any projectile coming their way." I informed him.

He looked back up at me in shock. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, if you want to try, go ahead and fire at one of them if you want." I challenged him. He pulled his service weapon out of his holster and fired a shot at my right wing. The bullet flattened on impact with the wing and fell to the ground. I picked it up and showed it to the detective.

"That's amazing." He muttered awestruck. Then he got a report on his radio, he acknowledged the call and turned to me. "There's a hostage situation. I need you there as you are. I'll tell the other officers to stand down as you handle it." He informed me.

I nodded and unfurled my wings taking to the sky. I made sure that I was fully dressed before landing on a building behind the situation.

It was two guys, holding one woman at gun point with a gun to her heard from each side. I knew that I had to take them out at the same time. There was a large crowd looking around the scene, hoping for someone to help out. There was also a news team filming everything.

I readjusted my mask on my face and unfurled my wings. I took a deep breath before leaping from my spot down onto the street below. My wings snapped out as I got closer to the ground and I unsheathed my swords from my backside sheath. In a flick of my arms, as I had landed on the ground, the hands holding the guns were cut off and falling to the ground. But before they could react in pain, I had flipped the swords to a reverse grip, the blades less than an inch from their necks.

The woman looked behind her when the crowd gasped and she no longer felt the guns on her head. She took a step back in shock at my appearance. "T-thank you s-so much." She gasped out as she was hugged by someone else.

"Who are you?" A voice called out. I turned to the direction to find the news reporter to my left, her microphone outstretched.

"My name is Guardian." I replied in a louder voice so everyone else could hear me.

"SCPD! Put down the swords!" A voice called from behind me in the alleyway. I relented and pulled my swords away from the thug's throats as the other officers came forward and took them to the squad cars. "Get on your knees!" Another voice bellowed.

I turned to the voice. "I was called here by your Chief. You have no right to take me in." I replied with a head jerk to my right.

"Put down your weapons. He's with me!" Lance's voice yelled out as he appeared in my line of sight. "Thank you Guardian. You're free to leave." Lance said, nodding to me. I nodded back at him and jumped into the air, soaring away from the scene and into the sky.

On my way back home I heard Chaos's voice in my head. "You only have three more targets to take out. Then you come back home Six. Your family has missed you a lot."

I smiled under my mask, responding in my head. "I haven't heard that name in a long time Chaos. I can't wait to see them."

* * *

 **6 months later**

I have only managed to take out one name on my list since coming to Starling City. My job of being the leader of the Anti-Crime Unit and watching over Laurel has kept me way busier than I originally thought.

I haven't managed to meet Kaitlin anywhere as well. We talk on the phone twice a week and we fill each other in on events worth mentioning.

She told me that she found Ronnie, her missing fiance that was presumed dead in the particle accelerator explosion. He remember parts about her, but he was mostly still amnesiac when it came to events before the explosion.

I knew that Kaitlin still loved him, even more so than she loved me. But then again I loved Gwen more than I ever loved Kaitlin. She and I never talked about what that meant about us. First I wanted to wait and see if Ronnie actually remembered his fiance before making a move. I was prepared to let Kaitlin go if she wanted to be with her fiance. I knew that if there was any chance that Kate had a chance to be with her love, she would take it.

I also had to come up with an exit plan for when my job was done here on this Earth. I knew that as soon as I was done with my mission from Chaos, she would appear and bring me back to my Earth. She might be willingly to give me a day to say good-bye to everyone, but it wouldn't be longer than that.

Also speaking for the past four months, a lot has happened. Oliver faced the Demon and lost in single combat. Disappearing for about a month before he was brought back here by two of his past friends. Then he was trained by the Demon himself in Nanda Parbat and Nyssa. Then he fought Ra's again and beat the Head of the League of Assassins, but passed the throne onto the 'Dark Archer' as known as Malcolm Merlyn as part of a deal for his help.

Also there's a mad man called Damien Darhk out and causing mayhem for Starling City. He has this magical tribal statue called the Khushu Idol. It gives him access to numerous powers and abilities. He has the ability to practically use the 'force'. Oliver and his group has been unable to stop the magician.

But Lance has ordered me to stay out of the conflict. My unit was also disbanded. Lance disbanded it when my unit found out that their team leader is a meta human and has wings. Because all meta humans aren't trustworthy. So when I was removed by the police force, Lance told me that he was dismissing me with an honorable medical discharge. They hadn't forgotten all I had done, and were being generous with their dismissal of me.

Now I work for Thea's club the 'Verdant' as a bartender under Roy's management. Thea and I met a couple of days after I moved into the same apartment building that she did. She was out with Roy at the time and introduced us to each other.

I was sad when Roy was forced to leave Starling City. But it was honorable to save Oliver's identity by sacrificing his own. I stay in contact with him the most after giving him an untraceable cell that we use to talk all the time. Not even Felicity can hack it…believe me, she's tried.

Tonight I was going against Lance's wishes. Damien had kidnapped a small boy that I had saved before from a month ago. His name was Axel Peters, an eleven year old boy whose parents were killed by a mercenary for kicks. I had watched over him since he got placed into foster-care.

I didn't care how reckless it was for me to go against Damien Darhk. I was going to show him why he couldn't mess with me.

I shadow traveled to the inside of Darhk's base and unsheathed my swords as I burst through the main doors. "Damien Darhk!" I roared out as I slaughtered the guards around me.

"Well I figured it was only a matter of time before you made your way to my base, Guardian." He stated stepping into my view, keeping Axel in his grip.

Axel gasped as soon as I came into his view. "You're here." He said, hopefully.

"That's right Axel. I'm here." I said to him before glancing up at the mad man in front of me. "Let him go, he hasn't done anything to your operation. Nor have I for that matter. So taking him was extremely foolish of you." I snarled at the man in front of me.

"I'm here to offer you a place on my team."

"You can take that offer of yours and shove it!" I growled out as I snapped my fingers. Shadows all around us compacted into three shadow forms, wielding swords as they stood around me, their blades aimed at Darhk.

"Very impressive. But now it's my turn." Damien spoke. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He looked around before looking back at me. "How?"

I stepped forward and my movement signaled for my shades to grab Axel. As soon as they touched the boy, all four of them shadow traveled back to the police station in front of Lance's desk. "You may have some powers Darhk. But I am a God. One that is not to be trifled with. I have been alive for thousands of years and a mortal like you isn't capable of defeating me. That I can promise you." I growled out as I swung one of my swords and cut off one of his hands at the elbow.

At his gasp of pain, the doors behind me opened revealing the Arrow Team. I faced them. "The boy's back at the station…he's safe" Then I faced Arrow. "He's all yours." I said, walking away from the scene. But Darhk wasn't finished talking. "I'm surprised you're not more interested in your son's health…Perseus." He stated.

That made me stop in my tracks. I faced back around in confusion. "I don't have any kids."

"Yes you do… You mean to tell me that your army fiance never told you?" He asked sarcastically.

The army fiance he was talking about is part of my cover story. She actually died in combat, but was given fake memories about me, just like everyone else that knew her and by chance, me. Everyone that knew both her and the guy I was playing as was given fake memories for insurance of my cover not being blown.

"She had a kid a couple of months before your first deployment. But she gave it up for adoption without telling you. He's about as old as the boy you just saved, Axel was it?" Darhk taunted.

I didn't say anything back and resolved for blurring forward and pinning him to the wall. My sword, Omega, already embedded in Darhk's chest cavity. I slowly started to twist it, making him yell out in pain and plead for mercy. But I was blinded by rage.

"SILENCE!" I roared at him, making him go silent. I withdrew the blade from his chest and sheathed it on my back. Staring at him in almost uncontrollable rage. "If I ever see you again, I will tear you apart molecule by molecule until you are nothing more than dust beneath my boots. Do you understand me?!" I snarled at him.

Darhk nodded so fast that I thought his head would fly off his neck and I released him from his position on the wall. I threw him back to Oliver. I didn't say anything, but Oliver knew what I meant by it. I nodded at each of the team before shadow traveling back to the police station.

Lance was already there and consoling the boy. He looked up at me as soon as I appeared in front of his desk. I ripped off my mask and crouched down to Axel's level offering a warm smile.

I stood back up and furled my wings back into my body, facing Lance. "Can you help me with a paternity test, Quentin?" I asked softly. He looked at me in confusion. "Yes…why?"

"I just need to check something. Just in case." I replied.

Lance nodded and motioned for the both of us to follow him to his car. We both got to the hospital in a half hour and were admitted right away. Since it was near closing, there was no line whatsoever.

The staff took my blood first, then Axel's. We would have to wait until tomorrow morning to get the results back. So I offered to have Axel stay the night with me. When we got back to my apartment, Axel seemed surprised by how empty it was. "Why is your home empty…you live here?" He commented.

I chuckled loudly and put a hand across my stomach. Axel seemed afraid that he overstepped with the comment but I reassured him. "Oh, no, you're fine Axel. I have always been in the life of moving around, so I never had much to call my own."

"So you're a soldier in the army?" Axel asked.

"I used to be. But my contract ended a couple of years ago, thus making me a civilian again. I've only been living in Starling City for a couple of months now." I explained.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Well we have some news indeed." The head nurse said as Lance and I sat down at a conference table.

"What is it?" I asked, politely.

"Congratulations, Axel is your son. We have a 100% match based on both of your DNA and blood samples." The head nurse said with a smile.

I let a smile come across my face. "I can't believe it." I breathed out. I stuck to my cover story in explaining when the nurse looked at me in confusion at my statement. "My fiance never told me she was pregnant with our son when I was on my first deployment. I was deployed when she went through everything and decided to give up our child for adoption. We were both in contracts for the next couple of years and couldn't raise a child without one of us backing out of our contracts."

"But I thought you said you didn't know." The nurse pointed out.

"My fiance's mother brought it up yesterday when I met with her. She had been keeping tabs on Axel. She let it slip that I had a child, and gave me his name. Then I ran into Axel yesterday on my way back home." I lied, sticking with my cover story.

At that moment, Axel was brought into the room with another nurse. "What's going on?" he asked, concerned. I could feel tears making their appearance known and pulled Axel into a tight hug. "It's alright Axel. Everything's okay." I assured him. "But you're crying." Axel pointed out as we separated from our hug.

"These are happy tears." I explained as I wiped them away. "Would you like to know why I'm happy?" I asked, softly.

Axel nodded excitedly.

"I found out I have a son. And he's standing right in front of me." I confessed. Axel's jaw dropped and started to cry as well. I chuckled softly and pulled him into another tight hug. It had been a week before I was granted custody to take Axel home with me. He was so excited when he learned he was coming home with me. And of course, this was also the day that Kaitlin appeared at my doorstep with a man that I recognized from photos Kate had showed me.

Ronnie Raymond…Kaitlin's missing fiance.

 _ **Updated: 04/13/2018**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Author Note: This story finally comes to an end. It took me a couple of tries to get one down, and I believe I've found a good ending. There was no sex in this story because I wanted to try out having a story with none, to see how it turned out. It's turned out pretty well, if I do say so myself.**

 **I took down the 'Hellhound King' because the story line didn't sit well with me. Right now I'm working on a better crossover with a plot line that hasn't been written before. I've gotten the first two chapter written. But I'm waiting until I've written the first ten chapters before posting anything to make sure that was how I wanted to go forward.**

* * *

 **Perseus POV**

"Can I help you two with something?" I called out as I held onto Axel's hand beside me. I could tell that Kaitlin and her fiancee were nervous about something. And I had an idea of what it was. But they looked incredibly surprised to see me holding hands with a young boy.

"Percy...can we talk inside please?" Kaitlin asked as she and Ronnie stepped away from the door so I could unlock it and go inside first.

"Of course." I replied, fishing my key out of my pocket and unlocking the door. I let Axel go inside first.

I had already decorated his room with his favorite superhero. He claimed that the Flash and the Arrow used to be his favorites, but when he first saw me save those people back in Central City, he switched to me. He ran over to his bedroom, which was previously a guest room, yelling in excitement before gasping. I smiled when I heard him gasp. It means I did my job right and surprised him.

"Who is that?" Kate's voice made me turn around to face her. I momentarily forgot that I had company.

"You might want to sit down for this." I replied, also taking a seat on a bar stool while the couple took a seat on the couch.

"A week or two ago, I found out that I had a son from Gwen's parents. **(P.S. I had told Kate that Percy's fiancee's name was Gwen, to make it easier for my character to relate.)** Apparently Gwen's mother knew that she was pregnant with our child all those years ago. But it was also right before I was first deployed, and I was on a tour the whole time that Gwen was pregnant and gave birth. She gave our baby up without telling me, because both of us had signed on for a contract of six years in the service. I guess she felt it was easier to pretend that having the baby never happened." I explained, taking a breath before continuing again.

"Axel is that baby that my fiancee gave up. A 100% DNA and blood match that he is my son. Last week I was battling with the court and foster-care system to gain custody. And yesterday I was granted full custody." I finished, sighing deeply in relief.

"Wow…I guess congratulations are in order then." Kate said as she got up from her seat and hugged me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as I could. I still had one name on my list…one I didn't want to take out, but orders are orders.

"Ronnie, can you give us a minute?" She asked nicely, the guy nodded and went into the kitchen, keeping in sight but out of earshot.

"Kaitlin, I've known since we first got together, that if there was a chance for Ronnie to come back, you would want him. I've anticipated this and accepted it. You don't need to say anything more." I spoke first, taking one of her hands in my own, smiling softly.

"Okay. I just want you to know that I wish for us to still stay friends." She requested.

I looked down and sighed. This drew her attention, because she grabbed my shoulder and made me look up at her. "Percy…what's wrong?" Her question cased Ronnie to also come into the room. "I'll…tell you all tomorrow night. Can you make sure that the team is here in Starling City at the Arrow's hideout tomorrow night at ten?" I asked, looking up at Kaitlin.

"Yes I can. But you better explain why." She requested of me.

"Dad." Axel called from his room. I looked at the couple in front of me. "See you two tomorrow." I said as they left through the front door and I made my way to Axel's room. He was looking at a picture of Gwen I had brought along with me to this Earth. "Is this mommy?" He asked, showing me the picture.

I smiled warmly at him and sat down next to him on the bed. "Yes it is. Her name was Gwen." I replied, some tears escaping my eyes. "She was my best friend and the one I wanted to marry."

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"We were both soldiers, son. And Gwen used her body as a shield protecting a couple of our unit when a bomb exploded near all of us. She saved our unit at the cost of her own life." I lied, sticking to the cover story. In retrospect, not the best idea to tell him what exactly happened.

"Dad…I'm hungry." Axel said, his stomach rumbling in agreement. He looked embarrassed but I chuckled softly, raising him to his feet as I led him into the kitchen. I had figured that the first meal to have together was pizza. A good way to give a first impression of a home. It was Axel's favorite…pepperoni and sausage pizza with some black olives sprinkled around.

After tucking Axel in at nine, I went back into my room and pulled out the list I was given by Chaos looking at it one last time. To make sure the name was still there. The one name I really did not want to kill.

Laurel Lance

* * *

Sneaking into her apartment was easy. Shadow traveling in was the best option seeing as she was still up and watching TV. I snapped my fingers, turning off the television giving Laurel a look at me from the blank surface of the TV.

She quickly got up and turned around to face me. I was in my normal form, no wings, fangs or claws out. Just like a regular human. The lights were dim so she couldn't see my face. Plus I had taken one of Oliver's voice distinguishers. **(probably not what it's called, but oh well, I don't know the proper word for it).**

"Laurel Lance…your time has come. Do you have any last words?" I asked, in a lower voice.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she took a step back. "Who are you?"

"You were supposed to be killed by Damien Darhk but when the Guardian defeated him, your death had to be changed. Now it is my duty to right the wrongs and keep up the future that was supposed to happen." I lied as I blurred to right in front of her. "Do you have any last words?" I asked in a softer voice.

"Please just make it look like someone came in and shot me. I would want Oliver and the others to know that it was some punk rather than Death himself." She pleaded.

I nodded and pulled out a pistol with a silencer. And at her nod, I shot her in the head, killing her instantly as she fell to the ground with a thud. I then flashed back home and collapsed on the couch. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Arrow Hideout 10:00 PM**

Everyone was there… the Arrow and Flash Team pacing around as they waited for me to arrive.

I made myself known as I shadow traveled into the room with my son on my shoulders in between my wings as I landed on the ground, crouched over so Axel could get down easily. I stepped in front of him protectively as the others tensed up seeing him.

"If any of you make a move on my son…I will kill you without remorse." I threatened in a low tone as they all backed down, seeing that there wasn't a threat. "The reason I've called you all down here is to say good-bye. None of you know this, but I'm actually from another Earth. I was brought here two years ago with one mission and that was to take out all of the metas causing trouble on this Earth before being brought back to my home world." I started.

"Wait…you're from another Earth?" Cisco asked in awe.

"Yes Cisco." I answered.

"So how did you fit in so well? Like, how did no one notice you were from another Earth?" Barry asked.

"By implementing fake memories of everyone here to remember something about me. That I was an army soldier that previously served and now was wanting to become a cop." I explained.

"Are you actually a Guardian of the Supernatural back in your home world?" Dig asked.

"Yes I am. Back home, I am actually a Greek God." I informed them with a light smile.

"So how do you have a son if you were never really on this earth before two years ago?" Felicity asked, pointing at Axel.

I looked behind me and picked Axel up into my arms, resting him on my hip. "That's because when I came here, I assumed the story and cover of a man that already had a son without knowing it. And this man was exactly what I pretended to be for the past two years. A hero. He lost his wife in combat. But before he could kill himself, I entered this world, assuming his form." I explained to them, kissing Axel's forehead lightly.

Then Chaos suddenly appeared. "Six…it's time." She commanded, only facing me. Her sudden appearance, of course, scared Barry and Oliver into action. But Chaos simply snapped her fingers, stopping their movements entirely, before facing the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Six has told me a lot about you all. I'm glad I can finally put names to faces. But it is time for us to leave. I will give you all ten minutes to say your good-byes before we leave." Chaos said as she moved off to the side.

* * *

After everyone had said their good-byes, Chaos came back up to my side and laid a hand on both my shoulder and Axel's. I looked over at everyone and nodded once while smiling softly. Then I closed my eyes and Axel's as we were transported back home. I stayed on my feet and held onto Axel until all three of us were back on solid ground and my vision was good enough to look around without falling over. We were in Hades' throne room.

I looked over to my right, seeing my father, step-mother and patrons all holding back tears. I heard my name being called from my left and felt Nico launch himself at me, not realizing that Axel was still in my arms. I caught Nico with one arm while holding onto Axel with the other and brought him in for a one-armed hug. That drew attention to the mortal in my arms.

"Perseus?! Who is that?" Persephone called out as she ran over to me, pulling my brother off of me. I set Axel down on his feet and crouched down to his level to his right. "Axel, these are my family and friends." I said before pointing to my father and mother. "My father and mother, Hades and Persephone. They are my parents…the ones that raised me." Axel waved at the both of them and they waved back warmly.

I then turned Axel around to Artemis and Hestia. "These two are daddy's friends. They've helped me out a lot in my life by making sure that I was alright. The lady on the right is Artemis, and the other lady is Hestia. They are very nice." I said as Axel smiled at them.

"You keep my dad safe?" He asked them.

They both nodded and smiled back at him. "Yes we do. Your dad gets into a lot of trouble."

"Hey! I do not...anymore." I reluctantly admitted.

Then I turned Axel around to face Nico and Hazel. "These two are my siblings, Nico and Hazel. Your uncle and aunt. My best friends." I introduced them as they came forward and shook Axel's hand offering a warm greeting.

"And who is this, my son?" Hades asked as he drew nearer to Axel who had flinched at the attire of my father. I chuckled. "Father…this is my son Axel." I gestured to Axel as I kissed his forehead lightly again.

"You have some explaining to do." Artemis said pointedly.

"I know I do. But that can wait until later." I retorted respectively.

"Six. I have some good news for you." Chaos called out as she walked over to my side.

I looked at her confused. "What is it Lady Chaos?" I asked, hesitantly.

She smiled at me warmly. "For your willing to go above and beyond the call of duty. For your focus and stability to keep moving forward when things clearly haven't gone your way, I will give you the one gift you have always wished for." She said as a bright light appeared to my right.

After the light vanished and Chaos disappeared as well, I turned around to see someone I had been hoping to see ever since I lost her.

Gwen…the love of my life.

"Mommy!" Axel yelled out as he ran over to Gwen. She looked down at the child clutching at her waist and looked back up at me in confusion, worry and slight anger.

I smiled widely back at her and ran over to her enveloping her in a big hug as I twirled her around in my arms. I set her back on the ground and crashed my lips into hers in a bruising manner.

When we separated Gwen looked at me expectantly as jerked her head in Axel's direction. I smiled back at her sheepishly. "I'll tell you later, it's a long story. Right now I just want to hold the love of my life in my arms and tell her that I love her." I replied before kissing her again.

"I love you Gwen." I said against her lips.

"I love you too Perseus." She whispered against mine.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **3 months later**

 **3rd POV**

It was finally the day. Their wedding day. It had been two long, stressful, busy months leading up to this very day for Perseus and Gwen where they would become man and wife in front of their closest family and friends.

It was around 12:50 pm as everyone had arrived as everyone was standing around and talking. Perseus was just watching everyone arrive at the park and talk among themselves while he leaned against the bridge with his eyes closed and head facing the sky. "Hanging in there?" Nico asked him now.

"Yeah, just taking a few minutes before it starts. Everything set?" Perseus asked him with a worried expression.

"You let me worry about all that. Everything is fine bro. Cake just arrived and being placed, all guests have checked in and know where they are sitting, decor is holding, tables set and food is over there and covered to be kept warm. It's all good." Nico patted his shoulder lightly.

"Music set, took me hours to get those playlists right." Perseus mumbled.

"I got this man." Nico assured him softly.

"I can't help it, I just really want everything to go perfectly." Perseus sighed a bit.

"Well you are... and in about five minutes you're going to be standing here with Gwen, saying your vows, and sealing it with a kiss. It's going to be perfect." Nico smiled as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm going to get everyone settled and seated, you just relax here for now." Nico told him as he walked just past his brother and Gwen's small table with his hands up.

"May I have everyone's attention up here please?!" Nico called out firmly.

It began to quiet down as smiling faces turned to face my brother. "We are starting in about five minutes so I'd like to ask that everyone starts making it to their seats and settle down please." Theo smiled as the others nodded and began making their way to their tables and others to their positions.

Five minutes passed meaning it was finally time to start.

Perseus looked up at the sky while people had taken their seats and quieting down finally, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before looking back up.

Walking down the aisle first was were the bridesmaids, the maid of honor after them. Next it was our son, Axel with the rings, then Reyna and Hazel with the rose petals. The music stopped and changed to the wedding march while Gwen and her mother walked out from behind the trees.

Perseus could've sworn that his heart stopped when he saw how gorgeous she looked standing there in her dress. He almost cried seeing her, but forced it back. Gwen was wearing a white, slim fitting, strapless organza floor length dress decorated with lace appliques and a grosgrain belt around her waist. Her hair was down with two braids reaching around back and tied there with a small ribbon as the rest of her hair was just hanging down with a slight wavy look to it. A tiara on her head with a long veil going down her back. She was holding her bouquet of light blue, light purple, and white flowers rested in her left hand while her right arm stayed linked to her mother's.

Demeter placed Gwen's hand in Perseus' then stepped back after kissing her cheek before he went to sit down at the table with Persephone and Hades.

"Are we ready to begin?" Aphrodite asked softly with a smile.

Perseus and Gwen both nodded while holding hands. "Dearly beloved family and friends, we gather here to witness and bless the exchanging of vows that will bind Perseus and Gwendolyn in marriage. This marriage will be the joining of two lives, two hearts as one that will walk together, share joys and burdens together. In this knowledge, will you proceed into the ceremony to be married?" Aphrodite asked gently.

"We will," both answered softly.

"In this union, Perseus and Gwendolyn to be joined. Are they any who have just cause as to why these two should not be married? If there are any present who feel these two should wed, speak now or forever hold your breath." Aphrodite asked everyone in the audience.

No one would dare say a word, both of them had come too far to have some jackass ruin it for them; not that said jackass wouldn't get very far anyways.

"Gwendolyn, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in marriage. Will you love, comfort, honor, cherish, and keep him for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, through happy and sad times, remain faithful to only him for as long as you both shall live-until death do you part?" Aphrodite asked.

"I will." She responded lightly.

"Perseus, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in marriage. Will you love, comfort, honor, cherish, and keep her for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, through happy and sad times, remain faithful to only her for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?" Aphrodite repeated to the groom.

"Already been done. I will." Perseus replied smiling at Gwen, who giggled from his comment.

"May I have the rings please?" Aphrodite asked as Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out the box handing both rings. "The wedding rings signifies to all that this woman and this man are joined it matrimony and symbolizes their never ending love."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I have, and all that I am. I promise to stand, support, protect and stay faithful to only you. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you." Gwen said slipping the ring on his finger.

Aphrodite now handed Perseus the smaller band as her took her left hand with his right, holding the ring in his left now. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I have, and all that I am. I promise to stand, support, protect and stay faithful to only you. As this ring has no end-neither will my love for you." Perseus said softly slipping the ring on her finger now as they connected both hands.

"Perseus and Gwendolyn have given themselves to each other through joining hands, solemn vows, the giving and receiving of rings before this assembly of family and friends. With great honor and pleasure, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Aphrodite smiled softly.

"You may kiss your bride," Perseus twirled his bride once, making her giggle as he brought her against his figure with his hands around her waist as he leaned in close to her.

"I love you." Perseus whispered.

"I love you too." She replied as he smiled and pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss while the crowd erupted into applause for them, everyone getting to their feet while the two separated after a couple of seconds.

 _ **Updated: 04/16/2018**_

 **The End**


End file.
